The Last Knight
by DeadZone32
Summary: Welcome to the Grimm darkness of Warhammer 40k, please take a seat. This is about a REALLY old knight who would wound up in the grand story of the millennia. Negative feedback is helpful. Rated M because it's Warhammer I mean come on. First story HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL and HERESY inbound.
1. Better Prologue

**ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN TO A BETTER QUALITY!**

PLANET: CLASSIFIED

TYPE: HIVE WORLD

POPULATION: 300 BILLION SOULS

_Out of all great heroes in the galaxy, one name rings with fire and steel, the name of the Hospitaller. A figure that only the Emperor knows and is equal with. A being who had seen the fall of great heroes and rise of Villians. The last of an ancient ordo that pre-date the Hospitaller. None know his name, none know his intent and none know his duty. In the Grimmdarkness of the 40k, he is the galaxy doctor and he shall extend his olive branch._

"Take cover!" a guardsman yelled before thrown away by a blast from a chaos artillery shell. By Terra's mounting tits, these bastards have fucking Basaliks! I grab my Vox"Oi Roland, get your men to take that bloody fucking artillery out!" no-reply "Roland do you copy!" after 2 minutes he hears a voice coming from the Vox.

"Sorry to report this sir but Lt. Roland is dead. This is Sergeant Kelvin." He responded in a tired voice, probably from all the marching we did before arriving

"Well then Sergeant, you have your fucken damn orders, TAKE OUT THOSE DAMN BASILISKS!" I yelled into the vox. It has been weeks since I've landed on this wretched planet because of some stupid cultists summoning a fuckton of demons and a fucken Demon lord! I absolutely hate Mondays.

"Captain, look up there!" One of my men shouted to me even though he was right damn next to me. As I look into the bleak sky, I see something that made my day: Drop pods.

"The Emperor protects!" we chanted as Space Marines came out of the pods. But what I saw was not just 1 chapter but 3: Ultramarines, Blood Ravens and Salamanders. Why so many, I wonder?

Never mind that. I turned to my men and ordered that they "Fix Bayonets!" I unsheath my bastard sword from my back. "Charge!" I ordered as my men charged towards the enemy line.

As we ran across the battlefield chaos machine guns open fired upon us. Many died around me. But for every man dead 20 more take his place. We are the tide that serves the Imperium of Man.

We smashed into enemy lines joining the space marines into battle. I decapitated a cultists head with my sword and gutted another in the belly. A salamander incinerated a path for my men as they rush through the gap. The Salamander did not notice a cultist behind him, holding what looks like an improvised grenade in his hands. I grabbed my knife and threw it at the cultist. It hit dead smack between the eyes. The Salamander looks behind him then towards me. "Now we're even, Salamander!" I shouted to him, he gave me a respectful nod and rejoined his brothers.

I took a look across the battle and saw something that filled me with dread, Chaos Space Marines and a Ravager-class titan. The Blood ravens focus on the titan while the Ultramarines deal with the chaos space marine. The Blood ravens used there jetpack to fly on top of the titan and, with force tore off the weapons on the machine. But unfortunately, it shoots its apocalypse missiles and kills at least 20 good men and two land raiders.

Chaos Space Marines open fire with their bolters as I dove into a foxhole. In the foxhole was a dead Ultramarine Terminator with it's right-hand holding a storm bolter and it's left-hand holding a broken chain sword. I grabbed the storm bolter with my hidden Warp powers and opened fire open them. They did not realise I was here until it was too late as I gave them my fury for my men's death. It holds them long enough that an assault Ultramarine lands into them with his power fist spewing out small sparks in hand. **"DIE HERETIC!" **He kills the chaos marine by hammering his head into his body like nail and wood. He then shot two other Chaos Marines with his bolter, aiming for the week spots in the joints and eye sensors. Now it was as the chaos marine bring out their power swords. The Ultramarine kills one with his bolter and punches another with his fist. The last one swings his blade downwards. In response, the Ultramarine grabs the sword with his power fist and shooting his bolter into the Chaos Marine. He would if the bolter did not run out of ammo. So with his free hand, the Chaos Marine punches the ultramarine in the face. They struggled a bit before the Chaos Marine pinned the Ultramarine to the ground and begun pounding him in the face. **(A/N it's less gay than it sounds is.)**

The Marine looked at me then bowed his head **"Lord Hospitaller."** he left to rejoin his company as I observe the now quiet battlefield, so many dead for a mile. I later learn that these Marines were sent by an Inquisitor who is on a lead that says a powerful device that can benefit the Imperium is on this planet. I really didn't care as long as my men were not affected. I open my flask to drink some peach tea.

Meanwhile...

A Death Corps of Kreig Soldier was on the back of a Chaos Space Marine hitting his head repeatedly with a swiss-army shovel, a Sargent from Cadia was pissing on a bloodthirster corpse and a Vostroyan eating his chocolate ration while sitting on a dead cultist with his Long-Las leaning on the head.

* * *

Somewhere on Terra...

The Emperor was watching over his old friend, remembering the times when he was a good man before turning into a Warmonger, then Crusader and then finally a dying God, the one thing he hated. He reminisces his wedding of him and his wives, the ones who truly understand him and could rein him in when he does something bad. But with one of them in a rotting prison and the other in a similar position as him that he could have prevented, he feels as if he was alone.

"Father, are you alright?" His dear son asked as he observed his father's, guilt through his eyes.

**"YES ROGAL, I'M FINE. WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT?"** The Emperor tried to deflect this to something else.

"We were speaking of my return father, are you not happy?" Rogal asked his now annoyed father.

**"YOU BETTER BET I AM!" **The Emperor then started to rant while Kitten asked the more sane questions.

* * *

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 2

POV?

3 hours later

After the battle, I went to my tent to get some fuckin sleep. The planet is secured but with a high cost: 50,000 men dead, 750,000 injured, 800 Leman Russ tanks, 2000 land raiders, 20 space marines and at least 50 billion civilian casualties. But were soon replaced by certain emergency breeding programs issued by the inquisition. Bloody hell the rate these people breed at.

I take off my gear and put it in their respective places. My dual 44 revolvers (approved by the Adeptus Mechanicus) in their holsters, My bastard sword to the weapons rack and my sniper rifle in its metal box. The storm bolter I picked up was to be given to the tech-priests earlier to be re-blessed. They asked how I managed to carry, let alone fire it without the support of power armour. I told them that a veteran can also wield one. They responded that it was a terminator variant. I had to bribe them with toasters to shut them up.

"Captain Parker, may I have a word?" a feminine voice came from the entrance of my tent.

"Come in commissar Violeta." a woman of short height came in. she has bronze-like skin, burning yellow eyes, black raven hair and full red lips.

She had the normal commissar outfit and a cutlass sword at her left hip.

"We are to be garrison on the planet Athena in 2 weeks." she told me as she stood there like a proper officer.

"Thank you, commissar, you can leave now." I said in a very tired tone. I need some coffee, so badly.

As soon as she left I went to my tactical laptop to view the tactical information and my personal logs of the planet.

And to check on my voxmails, hey got one from my kids.

* * *

The planet Athena was discovered between 30-40 years ago by an explorator fleet, back when I was still only a Vet. The natives of this planet were only human-like women with their lower half resembling a snake's body and tail. These women were called Medusas **(A/N who have no affiliation with the total war series whatsoever but are influenced by it and I needed to work an original planet and race for the first time)** and were generally friendly to the explorator fleet but were wary of the Magos in charge. They were a tribal world so seeing a bring who was more machine than flesh was quite terrifying them. I know I would.

The population of Atheina was at least 250 million by now. How they are born varies in reports but I had been to the planet before so I know how they are born. Each Medusas lay up to 5 eggs if they choose to sire one that takes up to 9-12 months to hatch. When said egg hatch the child is at the age of an Imperial toddler. The child is then thought by the mother on the basic essentials of how to survive like hunting, fighting, cooking and for an odd reason, singing.

The planet itself is just your ordinary jungle world, except it had a very strange magnetic field that can repel exterminates and orbital weapons alike but allows a small craft like the Valkyrie to enter the atmosphere unharmed in any way. Even more strange it helps the Magos ship to completely map the entire planet in under 4 hours, including ore-rich underground caverns.

Small tribes dotted the planet making war and trade with each other. The first one to be contacted was the Indeila tribe as they were the biggest out of all of them. Their traditions are mostly about how to fight and employ shock tactics with there axes and harassing tactics with their bows. When introduced to lasguns and Bolters. They kinda went on a killing spree against another tribe who they had a huge rivalry with and only stop when the Magos with his voice amplified by his boombox enhancements. They proceeded to lay down their arms as they prayed to the Magos, to which in turn preached to them to the Machine God. When the Magos saw of what combat potential these women had. It was enough for him to issue sanctions for them with his influence. He could see these women as excellent shock troops and with a few cybernetics here and there they could rival most of the Cadian shock troopers, hell they can even surpass some of them. Even with just their fist the woman can just use their tails whip and coil any foe into submission. **(did I forgot to mention that these women were also into BDSM like the Space nuns?) **Even their mouths can be deadly weapons, they can spit concentrated/corrosive venom that shoots for up to 100 meters MINIMAL range. Give them a sniper rifle and you got yourself some decent cover support. With their tick yet smooth scale-like skin they could take at least 5 bolter rounds into their chests and still move another mile.

But for the time being the Magos just tried to make them into elite shook troopers.

They would be good shock troops if only 5 years later that damm inquisitor, who-the-fuck-cares didn't shoot one of the tribal leaders for just fucking looking at him funny. I mean he just goes willy nilly and shoots one during a tribal council of all things AND IT WAS ABOUT INSTALLING FUCKING PLUMBING!

*ahem* Where was I? Oh yeah, this little incident ended up causing a civil war on the planet with the before mentioned Magos shockingly joining the Xenos side, not wanting the potential elite troops to be lost in the name of the Omnissiah but also because the inquisitor was just a huge prick. His Skitarii and the Medusas made short work of the inquisitors personal guard and kicked him out before any major damage was done. The planet population was just 600 million before the war started, now it was 50 million. The inquisitor had no substantial forces under his command and with the planet's magnetic field that prevented exterminates, he ordered strafing bombs on the planet instead to make up for his lack of manpower. However with the lack of infrastructure and major supply lines the inquisitor target the tribes themselves. Even tribes that didn't want anything to do with the war.

The Magos, in turn, developed anti-air emplacements to counter this and had his soldiers from the Death Korps of Kreig to develop underground shelters for The Medusas to sleep, eat and most importantly live. Whatever landing force the inquisitor had was repelled time and time again. Both sides knew that this would be a war of attrition at it would last years until the Adepta Sororitas of a nearby system heard of this war by a fleeing scout ship before taking in the survivors who were all underage. Communications were scrambled by the Magos and only send out one message: ++Suffer not the Xenos, to die.++.

The Sisters of Battle hailed an imperial ship to take them to Athena at full speed. They picked up many guardsmen on the way, including me from a recent jungle battle. When we arrived 2 months later the inquisitor hailed us and ask for assistance against these Xeno loving heretics. The Sisters of Battle asked of what has happened. He replied that Magos Orian has sided with the natives on the planet and has betrayed the imperium at a large scale. It was only then that we got a galaxy-wide message that the inquisition was to be disbanded. In a confused rage, the ex-inquisitor fired upon us as he thought we were working with the Magos. The two ships had a dual of sorts, they could not penetrate each others void shield as the planet absorbed 20% of the energy the ship produce as soon as we entered combat. The only real problems were random cannibal tribes in the ship. For 3 whole days, we continued to shoot each other as many of my fellow men just got really bored. So bored that some of them tried to seduce the Sisters of Battle, try is the keyword here as they were all rejected through the sister were happy of the genuine compliments they got.

As the third day was about to end a red beam came from the planet's surface and shot straight through the inquisitor ship, cutting it in half. We received a hail from the Magos.

++Thank you for the assistance Sisters but we were doing fine for some time now.++

Canoness Preceptor Marina Rivera responded: "Can you please tell of why this has happened?"

++We will speak of this when we come face to face. I would like to have your sister's medical services. if you would be so kind as to provide.++

"I see. Very well, I am coming down to the planet surface will you meet me there?"

++Yes. Sending coordinates to a nearby landing site.++

Later in the hanger...

The Canoness ordered that only she and her Sisters of Battle were to be the only one to go to the planet. There were exceptions though as she also asks for medical officers to come with her. But with the dangers of the jungle-like areas on the planet and the lack of infrastructure, she needed someone who can help traverse the jungle with efficiency. So I was chosen to the task, and I was the only one who knew anything about jungle travel on the ship.

The landing crafts made its way towards the planet and landed somewhere near the Indeila tribe. The Magos greeted us and prompted us to follow him to the command bunker. As we walk through the jungle we pass by several Medusas holding bolters and wearing frag grenade belts on their hips. The lack of body scars was ether they were fresh recruits or they shed them off.

The command bunker was inside a cave system that spread across the planet. The tunnel inside was dimly lit and the walls and floors were made of concrete. Deep down the bunker were infantry barracks, small ore refineries, small arms workshops, childcare areas, a Machine God temple and the list goes on and on.

As we went deeper into the bunker little medusa children stalked us. Their eyes were full of the wonder of what strange angels the Machine God had sent them. We went on with nothing else of note.

When we arrived at the command centre it had computers on ammo crates and weapons racks filled to the brim with bolters and frag grenades.

The Magos sat on a cobblestone chair, staring at us with his metal eyes. He told the Canoness of what had just happened above the planet was true, the inquisition is to be disbanded. The emperor demanded this through a text to speech device.

He then explained about the laser cannon. It was powered by a nuclear generator thanks to the abundant amount of uranium.

The Canoness had a choice: leave the Magos and the planet alone or bring him in for heresy. She chose the former than the latter considering the disbanding of the inquisition.

The Magos then asked if she can come to speak on a private matter somewhere they won't be eavesdropped on. She agreed and the Magos presses a button on his chair, a blue screen surrounded them and the medics were told to get to the infirmary. I, however, was requested to stay outside because of my lack of needed medical skills. And to be accompanied by a Sister of Battle.

Later outside...

I wandered around the Indeila tribe, now named Fang district. The wooden huts were slowly converted to brick houses and the dirt roads were turned into basic gravel roads. I passed by some fresh forges producing tools and weapons for the Medusas.

I soon reached a cookhouse. It mostly sold meats but it also sells Amasec. Thank the Emperor for Amasec.

The Medusas were cooking a stew out of their own tails, it tastes nice but could use more salt. With the introduction of Grox meat was met with positive opinions from the natives and a herding business was founded somewhere in the south.

I had some thrones on hand so I bought a cup of Amasec and a plate of Medusa tail with fried rice, it was _delicious._

The SoB next to me kept a close eye on me, wonder what's going on in her mind.

In the mind of the SoB…

'Disgusting! Why would he eat, _that_ and not proper imperial food? Is it really that good?' my stomach growls, shit.

Back to Sergeant Parker…

'Huh, she must be hungry too. Might as well share.' "Hey, do you want some? I mean it's pretty good." she looks at me, her stomach growling louder. She nods her head.

I passed her the plate and give her a spoon. She takes a bite and chews. Her face slowly turns into a smile.

"It's good right?" I ask her, she just nods her head like a toddler. 'Cute.'

The rest of that day pass without event and as we walked back to the landing ships I see someone who I haven't seen for years, my brother.

"Hayden, you're still alive it seems!" I say surprised to see my tech-priest Artisan brother in front of me.

"Nice to see you too John." he rolls his optic eyes speaking in his organic voice, something that tech-priests rarely have. He wore the Adeptus Mechanicus robe but more utilitarian and slim. He wore cargo pants over his cyber legs and power boots.

We had a nice conversation as told me of his STC findings and battles he had fought in. you see my brother is not like another tech-priests, he is more innovative something that would count as tech-heresy. In secret, he makes gadgets, weapons and all sorts of things. He made me a bastard sword made out of an old but powerful metal called black steel which made it virtually impossible to break and never worn at all.

He even told me that he was the one who convinced the Magos to take the side of the Medusas by telling him of their battle potential and their faith to the Omnissiah. It was mostly the faith part.

"Here brother, something to keep us in contact." he hands me a modified Nokia phone with a half a foot-long antenna on the back.

We did a bro hug and went our separate ways.

End of log #21

I closed the log and opened my voxmails. By the Manperor that was long.

* * *

To Johny William Parker

From Jessica Aphrodite Parker

Hey dad! Me and Ayla just finally became honorary battle-sisters. We even get bolters and FLAMERS! So yeah we are Sisters of battle now. Shame that we have to commit to celibacy, seems really dumb.

Anyway, we are going to be garrison at a planet called Athenia, sounds like something from your bedtime stories. We both miss you so much and I hope you will respond soon!

With love, Jess.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I put my hands in my face and just sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov John Parker

Ok, we have two weeks before we go to Athenia, time to get some shit done. My Company was severely lacking in equipment as we have only Lasgun and basic flak armour. The Major of my battalion just said to me "You will have to get your supplies on your own. I, however, will take great interest in your reports_._" he was a Major thanks to his constant _victories, _the little bastard takes most of the credit of all the battles. So I had to bribe the tech-priests with toasters to replace our flashlights with upgraded Autoguns and also replace our las-packs with incendiary ap rounds. I had my Cadian Rolf and his platoon to piss into bottles for Molotov cocktails. **(A/N they never made any flammable grenades before in this universe, it's quite stupid actually.)** My Kriegsmen Natalia and her platoon made me some Anti-tank rifles and grenades out of leftover scrap. And last but not least, Me and my brother Hayden, who is now part of my Company, developed deployable buckler void shields from the wrist for extra protection and when formed into a shield castle can even survive rounds from a Leman Russ tank.

Most of my men were also issued sidearms and tools for CQC and urban combat respectively. I also had to incorporate new tactics other than the usual human waves like flanking manoeuvres, using smoke screens, ambushes and most importantly, tactical retreat.

In terms of close air support to which my brother and I found out that was not a thing being used in most imperial guard regiments was the already designed Valkyrie transport: the Vulture gunship, now we need a Forge world to make these and I know just the one.

* * *

A vox-phone ring's on a desk in the Athenia Governess office. "Hello, this is Forge master Carla Tania how I may help you? Oh, I see. Wait, how many did you say you want? Ok, that would be 50,000 thrones. Thank you, Mr Parker, for ordering from Athenia Forge makers inc. Have a nice day."

* * *

Well, that settles that. Now to see what everyone is doing on this ship.

Day 1 - In the cafeteria...

It was lunchtime, so there was a lot of people that were getting some grub. The food was the same as per usual, Ration bars and good'ole beer. Usually, Roland would be out drinking most of his platoon, but he's now _dead _since the 1st chapter_._ **(A/N he has 4th wall breaking powers)** So his platoon is now under the command of Kelvin, nice lad.

Rolf and Natalia were arm wrestling in a conner with their platoons cheering repeatedly. Looks likes Rolf is wining...Holy shit! Rolf is wining for the first time! He wins, and his entire platoon cheers. Fucken bastard finally won, hell yeah. As a reward, Natalia French-kisses him!? Heh, that lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

Day 5 - In the Commissar offices...

Most of the Commissars were still grumbling because I ordered them to STOP killing the men saying it would be a waste of bullets and human resources plus it does not help with morale, like at all. This was further put forward with every commissar across the galaxy by the decree of the Manperor of mankind. Only Violeta was happy about this, need to ask why someday.

* * *

Day 7 - In Hayden's room...

My brother was still experimenting on gadgets as always like grappling hooks, digital helmet display hud, better lightweight armour and most importantly BETTER FUCKING RATIONS!

* * *

Day 14 - We have arrived at the planet on time as we are now above the planet's atmosphere.

Most of the planet was no longer the jungle planet I remember but now a Forge world. Most of its productions are mostly Tools and weapons of mass destruction. However, there are exceptions. Underground is a mining world because of the high amount of rare earth metals. Thanks to their nutritional tails, they don't need to rely on agri-worlds for their foods supplies.

As we landed in a hanger part of Fang district, we pass by several cybernetic Medusas. They had Bionic eyes, steel venom fangs, cyber arms and uh, steel breasts for 'extra protection' and they still can produce milk for the young. I'm sorry but how the fu-.

We reached the Forge world garrisons by midday. It looked like a mountain with bunkers sprouting out and had tons of orbital cannons inside at the ready. It's inside was similar to that of naval ships but have a rusted look to them. A medusa guide came and showed us our rooms and where we are staying.

Our rooms had a basic bed, a computer, a small kitchen for small meals and a weapons wall. I use the equipment to play a very classy game: Cortex Command.

* * *

Pov Kelvin Butcher

I explored the area near my garrison, and something caught my eye, a metal cage-like building with no windows at all. I asked my guide what its purpose was. She told me of how her race is used as shock troops for the tin-heads. She says that to make up for the losses after every battle they installed breeding centres across the planet to quickly produce the forces the tin-heads need. The difference between a fertilised egg and an unfertilised egg was that the former could hatch in 1 month and the egg has more Medusas, at least ten more to be exact, thanks to the father. Volunteers from other planets come and participate to gain extra thrones.

By the end of that explanation, I almost choke my Recaff. What could be worse than this? Other than what the Kreigsmen eats every day.

* * *

Somewhere in the sector

"My lord, we are now in the Mediterranean sector, shall we begin the raids?" a Dark Eldar speaking to his Kabal.

"Yes, let the hunt begin!" bellowed out a Dark Eldar who was drinking a cup full of blood. It was too long since the last raid, and they only got 5,00 slaves from that. These 'Medusas' he heard about was fascinating.

The raiding party moves towards the planet. Among those ships was a ship owned by a Wych cult called 'The Daughters of Isha' known for their quick infiltration of hive worlds and sabotages of fortress worlds. They consist of mostly half-breeds so that they can stay more hidden in imperial worlds, like having human ears, for example. They can all speak high gothic and low gothic, thanks to their experience with many imperial teachers they have kidnapped. However, they also have bad relations of any Eldar they meet because of their blood, so it's not uncommon for them to sabotage their employers.

* * *

Back to the Captain

Ah that was nice, playing vanilla was fun but next time I'm using all the mods. I look at my watch and see it's almost dinner time.

I went to the cafeteria to see that many medusas are chopping off their tails and putting it into some pots to boil and pan to fry. Most of the Company was talking about the recent battle against the chaos forces on the planet [REDACTED], what kind of name is [REDACTED]? It sounds like something from the SCP realm. Wonder what's happing with my brother over there?

* * *

SCP foundation - SCP-MATT

"WHY THE FLYING FUCK IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE!?" I say as most of the kitchen is on fire because the succubus teen (SCP-116) tried to cook something nice for dinner.

* * *

'Meh, he's probably fine.' I grabbed a tray full of fried rice and a medusa tail and found a seat near a vending machine. Most of the soldiers were already talking about why they were station here.

"I heard that Orks are planning to invade this sector." "I heard it's was a confederation of rogue traders." "Guys it's obvious the commanders are trying to get rid of us, I mean were expendable."

Sigh, can't disagree about that last part, ever since that one battle where we _literary_ tipped an Ork Gargant by _pushing it, _the commanders found the most useful regiment for bloody human waves. I swear to all the gods we are the fuckin U.S.S.R, we even have commissars by Big E's shaven balls.

The rest of the gossip was the Voxcast the Manperor set up, that Uriah guy had good points about the imperial cult, shame he was a heretic though. Also, that one Custodian is quite rude to the Vox-hailer boy, thankfully that Imperial fist is a perfect father-figure to raise him. Oh and I don't like the tacos thing, there not even good compared to Terren mushroom swiss cheeseburgers they sell at burger emperor.

I finished my meal and walked to one of the observation points on top of this garrison at look at the many factories surrounding me. I can see many kinds of transport bringing weapons from the forges to the moon-sized orbital station above the planet's surface. The more prominent forms of weapons like Leman Russ's were carried by more aircraft with tow cables considering that the worlds odd gravity field only allows the small craft to enter the atmosphere. some have to come in parts and be reassembled in the station.

What was neet is that Adeptus Mechanicus allowed the Medusas to keep their new modern traditions like honouring the ancestors, praying to the machine god, having sex-theme festivals with the SOBs on the planet, making the nearby planet Sparteria as their fortress world, letting them dabble in sector to sector politics and last but not least letting them free reign of their planet. But they still have to obey any orders given by someone of higher rank.

The PDF numbers were somewhere around 50,000 last time I checked. Most of it was foot soldiers but considering that most tanks can't land on the planet it would be safe to assume that's all they need.

My regiment and its corps had more numbers though, at least 200,000 in total. To some, this is would seem excessive but in this realm that's just barely enough. However, my company was the only one that was trained and properly equipped, the rest only had Lasguns and some don't even have a weapon at all. The Major just says "Just pick one from the dead." Why do we have so many soviets in high command? I went back to my room.

At my room...

I read some of the tib bits on the holo news: Two Medusas got into a drunken bar fight and resulted in a fine of 10,000 thrones, a trailer for an upcoming war movie about chapter two, a show on new modifications for Autoguns and Lasguns, how to act around in a breeding Chamber, something I don't want to know about and the plans to build a new hospital crunch hybrid for sanctioned limited genetic engineering for SOBs it even has a list, a list that includes my daughters.

The galactic news, however, was the most shocking I had ever seen: It seems that the Tau has started raids in the Ultramar system and have gotten very close to besieging the home of the Ultrasmurfs themselves, the White scars homeworld, Mundus Planus was a tomb world and the Necrons have arisen from their metal graves, the Black templars were planning to crusade through this system to purge all Xenos, Mutants and Heretics because that's what their hobby is. And all of this under on _one whole day_.

I turn off the news and went to sleep. At least I got some shit done today.

End of chapter 3

* * *

**Omake (canon)**

Somewhere on Holy Terra

There have been reports of a daemon on Holy Terra, something inquisitor of Ordo Mallus Jakeler Davens can not allow. However, the reports also include that the daemon was giving out gifts for children and not daemonic gifts no, he gave them toys. This baffled me to an extent as to what kind of daemon gives out gifts, for free too. This daemon also wore a red suit, had a big belly and carried a sack with toys in it. For adults was a whole different thing entirely: for the imperial guard he gave them all Christmas hats and SOB pornography, for the Sisters of Battle he gave them all nude pinups of the Manperor, for Space marines he gave them lost Gene seed, for Eldar he gave them soul stones, even the chaos followers got gifts he gave the Slannesh cultists sex toys with spikes, the Nurgle followers a soup bar that makes you dirtier, the Khorne soldiers a stress ball that spews out blood when squeezed and the Tzeentch scholars a Rubix cube that always changes every minute.

He once gave an orphaned girl a pet _Norn-queen_ that was _trained_ to protect the child and _raise her. _That child grew up to be a fucking Canoness ridding the beast into battle to which she cutely named 'Cuddles' now wearing armour with a dual-artillery cannon on the back and with storm bolters with inferno bolts on the sides.

You know what? The more I read about this daemon the more I think of tolerating this daemon. He seems to be more of a saint then a daemon if the reports were to say. Others of my Ordo would just kill him outright and make terra more depressing then it already is.

A noise behind me brought me out of thought as I turn around to see a yellow box with a red ribbon on top. Iside was a toy car, something I wanted ever since I was a child. my family, however, was poor back then and 3 of my siblings had died in a coal mine on some mining world and my mother had to sell herself into slavery to save me.

Somewhere a fat man laughs jolly into the night "ho ho ho!".

**Merry LATE Chrismas and a happy new year, I work a lot on this and did not want it to be deleted.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tech-support

*BOOM* The mountain fortress shakes as the AA autocannons fire into the sky as Dark Eldar Reapers and Razorwing jetfighters fly above in the midnight sky.

I woke up from my sleep and grab my sniper rifle, look like it's hunting season for both sides. I attach a 4x scope and a long barrel for long-range shooting. I also take a short barrel, Iron sights and a bayonet for close combat. I sling my broad sword across my shoulder and holster my stub revolvers.

I run out of the base and see a flaming Valkyrie crashing into a Lemon Russ as bits of scrap fly everywhere. I duck for cover as Dark Eldar Monoscythe missiles take out groups of guardsmen in a matter of seconds. Kabalite warriors disembarked from raiders as their brethren covering blaster fire. The battle has commenced.

I grab my vox "This is Captain Johny Parker of the Terran 2th Company, does anyone read me!?"

"Sir, this is LT Kelvin!" A Canadian voice came from my vox "My platoon is at the western defence tower defending it from the Knife-ears." I look over to the left to see the western tower missing one of its barrels. "They got 15th and 82nd Company sir, there's nothing left of them." shit they were in charge of defending the civilians, that's what te dark Eldar want!

I ordered two Leman Russes to assist them. I look behind me to see a bunch of Skitarii and Medusas with Arc Rifles and Bolters respectively. They fire with extreme precision and kill dozens of Dark Eldar in seconds. Ironstriders soon follow suit and provide covering fire for the troops taking out many Reaver Jetbikes as they go.

I aimed with my sniper and fire, I took out Dark Eldar left and right. Most of the Eldar were trying to get slaves into their Raiders, try was the keyword as several plasma rounds from an Onager Dunecrawler took out the raiders and Dark Eldar, including the captives.

They fired back at us with blaster fire and then proceeded to get into melee, their speciality. I fixed my short barrel, Iron sights and the bayonet with quick hands and proceeded to shoot two of them and stab another before one of them slices my gun in half. I kicked him in the nuts and drew my sword.

I parried another strike and sliced his arm off. I swing my sword and decapitate his head off. More Raiders land and more Kabalite warriors come pouring out; this is a much larger raid army then I thought. A Medusa coils one of the warriors and squeezes him until he explodes from the shear strength from the tail. She then fires her weapon and takes out 3 in one go. However, she is soon taken out by a Dark Lance and loses her arm and half her face.

We are slowly winning, but with casualties numbering in the hundreds of thousands, it's going to be the usual grimdark victory. These Dark Eldar unusually has no Wych cuts with them as they are the best at melee. "Where the hell are the rest of the regiment?" I muttered as Dark Lances destroy more Leman Russes. They are either somewhere else, or the Major was holding them back, fuckin bastard.

Suddenly #774618234 'Natalia' lunged at one of the warriors with a tench knife and proceeded to stab the everliving shit out of him, and I swear you could mistake her for a Khorne soldier. I bring out my Nokia and call my brother "Hayden, the Drukhari are retreating how are things on your end?"

* * *

Within the underground command centre...

"You don't want to know." I told him as I follow the Major as he continues to bost about his 'many' military exploits thinking it will make him look great in the eyes of the AdMechs not knowing that I was related to one of his Captains.

We were currently underground with other officers and medusas in a tactical room. I pass some earmuffs to some Medusas, so they don't have to suffer as well. I just tuned him out and continue to work on some schematics with my bionic eyes.

The Helmet Visor Hud or project H.V.H was going along nicely as it was somewhat similar to space marines Huds inside their helmets. It will tell the regular Guardsmen of how much ammo he has in his gun, where hidden enemies could be, improve aim, adds extra protection for the eyes and can show weather forecast and time for daily use.

The Void Wrist Shield, project White Castle had still some problem as getting a small yet powerful battery was a quite a rarity and the only race to have such tech would be the Tau or the Necrons. And as you know the IoM is not on good terms with either of them save the time the Necrons and Blood Angels worked together when Tyranids came into play. And there is also the issue of containment, the sturdy Storm shield or the powerful but energy eating Plasma container.

I have more projects underway but they are all back at our unofficial home, Edinburgh Castle and it's surrounding towns, the only part of old Scotland not to be covered in radioactive waste or any AdMechs outpost searching old STC tanks. Most of them thought that all the good ones were in Londinium where our official home 'The Parker Residence' was. But because the UK send all the 21st-century STCs to the castle and left a bunch of old unreliable STCs before being overrun by Men of Iron. But with AdMechs being AdMechs they never thought anything wrong with it so they use it as the main plans for most of their Plasma weaponry.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as the bunker shakes from Drukhari weaponry. The table displayed the battle as the Drukhari retreat back into space as Atuocannon fire spreads into the sky. I look at most of our forces and see that 78.92% of the Battalion were either KIA or injured. The major just said, "We can afford these cost as we can just recruit more from the nearby Cadia." He was right Cadia was not too far from this system.

I excuse myself as I went to the Hospital/Church hybrid to ensure my nieces do not die and to ensure that one of them don't get snuffed by the Ordo Malleus for, reasons.

* * *

Inside the church/clinic hybrid...

My uncle Hayden was apparently overseeing me and Ayla which was weird considering he's actually an Artisan and not a Biologis. Hopefully, he brought some of his nice chocolates, there so _good~_.

I look around to see other Sisters taking off their armour and gear. The new Sisters were from not this planet so working with Xenos was something they did not expect, I mean their faces have some sort of permanent look of terror and disgust. The older ones, who were from this planet, have more of a 'horny face' on them, _nice~._

"Hey Ayla, do you think dads going to visit us after?" I ask my sister as she looks at me with her green eyes.

"If he didn't he would be a terrible father" Oh great now she has that smug face. "And if he did, he's probably going to give us the spanking of our life." Her face then turns sad. Ever since mom disappeared, he made sure we would be safe, by sending us to be non-combatant SoBs. That failed as the Sobs tested our combat prowess and let's just say that some of our combatants are still in the med-bay.

"Don't forget that you choke slammed a Sister into another Sister," Ayla said as she took off her shirt to show her big G boobies! "And stop being a pervert, please." she looks at me as I take off my shirt to show my huge G rack. "Stop that already!" she scolded me "I swear this psychic link has more trouble than good." she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Attention Sisters, please head towards to the Gene-pods. I repeat please head towards to the Gene-pods." That's our cue.

* * *

The Sisters enter the Cryo turned Gene-pods and put on gasmask with a tube leading from the mouth into the back. Soon green liquid surrounds them as they soon fall asleep from the sleeping gas. It makes great aesthetic.

First was to improve muscle mass. Moving the sliders up the Sisters grow extra muscles with some fat energy thrown here and there with the great side effect of shock absorbers inside their legs.

The second was improving their immune systems. Pressing a button a full bar was going down like a needle in each pod injected their necks with Genetically modified probiotics.

Thrid was actually stolen from the Drukhari, they used it to improve their logic speed while doing speed raids. The thing is, they never made any as they had better drugs. So we stole the recipe off the dead Haemonculi from a recent raid. Another thing was the drug has to be consumed anally, the Dark Eldar are really fucking weird mate.

I pulled a leaver as tubes filled with the logic strengthener drug or LSD for short, pun intended and I will change it later, are pushed up there rectums. Hoping this test would work, I pull out my notebook and wrote down the chemical reactions to the drug, calm.

The last but not least was to add a second heart, natural considering its just plain surgery.

With all of that done, I leave it to the rest of the tech-priests to handle decontamination and checkups. I called my brother to tell him that they were all right.

* * *

"Oh thank the gods their still alive." I keep my voice low, so no one hears me. "Did you mask Jess's presence?"

"Yes, no Inquisitor will bother for now." He says as stoic as ever. "However, her presence in the warp draws her 'sisters' towards her closer and only our _chaotic_ friend are the only one able to distract them." Ah, her.

"That is a problem we can deal with later. But we have a new problem popping up." I explain to him that the major was being cocky as usual and ordered the entire battalion to do regular captive executions. But the AdMechs wanted to study these creatures and learn of their society and culture. This resulted in the Major pulling out a Bolt pistol in a rage that someone refuses an officer's orders, like the spoiled asshole he is. His shot deflected off the AdMech Medusa governers soft scale breast and into his head. Damm boi she THICK!

Anyway, the majority of the remaining captains from the other companies saw an opportunity to be major, so now we have a civil war on the planet. However, all of them agreed to leave the forge worlds alone and fight each other on one of Athena's moon. I, however, called all my men and women back and just told them to do whatever they want until the situation blows over. It ended in a wide-scale mutiny, and all the captains except me were to be judged by the SoBs on the planet on the request of most of the guardsmen.

The females were to be handed to the SoBs to be trained as new Sisters. The males were to be given to the AdMechs for breeders and injected with chemicals to boosts their virility. And this was for the non-guilty, the rest were to be punished with EXTREME sexual torture for three whole months since the Medusas have a really high libido and sadism that could be matched to the SoBs.

*Ahem* Anyway the governess of Athenia, Carla Tania, pleased that I choose to do business and not to be involved in the regiment politics. The vultures I ordered were already finished and just needed to be painted. The cost was very high, but thanks to an old friend I managed to invest in the Adeptus Ministorum and the AdMechs to gain quite a reasonable sum. I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_flashback~_

"Hey E," I ask my corpse friend as he has installed his text-to-speech device a few years ago. "Any ideas to get some cash?"

**"YES, HAVE YOU TRIED A FUCKING BAKERY?"** he says in his usual wit.

"I did, and while successful, it was not enough to cover the cost of the 'imperial creed tax' which you forgot to remove." I grab my flask out of my dirty camouflage brown and green greatcoat.

**"WHAT ABOUT INVESTMENTS IN THE ADMECH'S R&D SECTOR? THEY PAY ANYONE WHO WILL USE THEIR SHITY TECH FOR A GOOD BUCK AND CONSIDERING YOU YOURSELF ARE A PERPETUAL YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS. YOUR BROTHER WILL HELP TO PREVENT INVESTIGATION FROM THE INQUNISTION."** He types as footsteps are heard in the hallway. **"AND THEN YOU CAN INVEST THESE IN THE CRUSADER HOUSES IN THE MINSTORUM AS THEY WILL PAY YOU BACK IN A FUCK HUGE INTEREST. YOU WERE A CRUSADER YOURSELF, WEREN'T YOU?"** Ah, that brought back some bad memories. All those dead men, woman and children. Their faces staring back at me, soulless. Deus Vult indeed.

"Hello, my Emp- who are you?" A custodian holding a tray with tea on it.

"A friend." I opened a portal underneath me, taking the tea with me.

**"UNTIL NEXT TIME, OLD FRIEND." **The Emperor typed as Kitten was busy being confused on how a simple guardsman entered the place without being detected.

**(A/N Somewhere between ep 19 and ep 20 when kitten went to get some more tea)**

* * *

Getting out of my flashback drinking some tea I took from that flashback because of WARP POWERS BITCH! inside the factory/hanger hybrid.

The 5 Vulture gunships all had shark teeth per Natalia's request, she has good tastes in art considering she's a Kreigsmen bred for war. She was next to me painting her mask with the help of a mirror.

Her paint scheme on her mask is similar to that of a Celtic warrior and Pagan priestess. She wore the regular Kreig outfit with steel pauldrons and pads at her shoulders, knees and elbow. All painted black and had blood red skulls, the blood was real. If you look into her mask eye sockets she has red fiery eyes.

Oh shit! I realised I did not give my description, how rude of me. My eyes are emerald green and I have brown hair. I wear a great coat modified with more pockets that are held together with woven chainmail. I wore a normal combat shirt underneath my coat. My pants and boots were also connected with a hook-chain system to prevent it from falling out if In certain situations like, for example, trench mud. I also have a sling from my left shoulder that holds slug rounds for my new shotgun, they haven't changed at all from the 21-century designs. The slug rounds the AdMechs provided are also denser so while they much heavier they certainly pack a punch. I also added some extra armour in the form of a metal sheet in my flak jacket to absorb more Stubber fire while my flak will handle the Las shots. As you can see most of my gear is heavy and I don't think that matters as most opponents will just rush at me, I mean all I have to do is take some hits and wait until they get in range with my shotgun.

I drink some more tea, today was absolute shit.

* * *

Hayden was busy with talking to the head of the R&D department, Shaneka Limardi, about the situation in the sector.

"So you're telling me that your fortress world, Sparteria lost power to its guns!" I spoke angrily to the Medusa who was about in her 30s.

"Yes that is correct." she replied in a calm voice but inside her mind, she's like 'Oh shit he's mad!'

"How the fuck did that happen." Hayden was scratching his head just looking at a monitor.

* * *

"Is it done, sister?" a pale woman ask her friend as they hide in the unusually clean sewers of Sparteria.

"Yes," she says "the humans will not know of this deceit until it is too late." she looks around her as she sees her sisters setting up living area until the next raid happens.

* * *

**Hey, it's me DeadZone, I have an important announcement.**

**WE HIT 250 VIEWS MOTHERFUCKER! thank you all for this moment and I hope you will enjoy future chapters of Johny William Parker.**

**This is DeadZone singing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new perspective

On the planet of Sparteria

Wheather: Stormy

Time: Evening

population: 200 million not counting legions of Skitarii

A Wych move with the busy crowds in the market square as humans bargain and haggle prices on foods. She was here on a mission, and she was determined to do it. She was quite young for even Eldar, 120 years old, 12 years old to others. Her sisters told her that the Coven needed food, so they sent the youngest to buy food from the humans as her sisters called them. Unlike most Eldar, the Coven calls them humans out of bloodline respect, considering that they had human parents themselves.

Kiri Warden was born in Commorragh to a loving human mother and an abusive Drukhari father. Life was tough in the Kabals and even more tough as a Wych; she was always assaulted by her peers and was never welcome anywhere. That was before she met the 'daughters of Isha' a Coven of Dark Eldar who are master of infiltration and melee experts, they also are great healers by slowly absorbing injuries from others, healing at 4 times the rate and revelling in the pain they receive, as being dedicated to Isha has its perks. It was strange to see Druhkari revel _receiving_ pain, but even more strange that they all had human blood in them. This was her new life, and she was willing to try to be the most helpful Wych in her Coven, something her sisters were amused to see.

Her Coven had piqued the interest of several Kabals as their usage would greatly lower warrior casualties and maybe make great concubines. However when word reached out that they all were half-Mon'keigh most if not all were repulsed from the idea of Mon'keigh Concubinds, even if they had Eldar blood in them. But that wasn't the case for minor Kabals like 'The Seven Blades', 'Poison Spears' and the 'Blood Spillers' a minor Kabal that seems on the verge of attaining the title of major Kabal. The Kabal's prince, Hexus Grekah, was able to convince his father, Kelos Grekah, to recruit the Coven into their ranks.

They performed with such grace and skill that other Kabal Archons were like "Oh shit, they really are good!" and tried many ways of swaying to their side, something Kelos wanted to take advantage of. He ordered the Coven to do small betrayal operations against rival Kabals, with also the secondary objective to steal their shit. This was very beneficial to Hexus as the huge amount of drugs and tech from other Kabals and the fact that said Kabals are gone proved to him that these women were very powerful weapons.

This all ended as the Wychs of the cult heard of how Kiri's mother was skewed by the Archon and made Kiri watched because it was for shits and giggles. This enraged them as when you make a Wych, especially a young one, cry all hell breaks loose. This prompted them to silently murder the Archon in his sleep and place the blame on one of his slaves. After this murder, they stole his fortune so to make sure that his son, who frequently harass all the Wychs, will suffer as much as his father, only slowly. They continued to work underneath the new Archon of the 'Blood Spillers' and continue to do more raids for him until he does something stupid.

She was busy on haggling down the price of a Medusa tail and a couple of cans of spam, both which are essential for the continued operation of the Coven. The rest of the Coven were all seeking to integrate into society to prevent suspicion. Ever since the failed raid of Athena, the rest of the Kabal blamed the Wych cult as they had not participated in the raid. The Coven thought this was unfair considering that the Kabal's leader ordered them to sabotage the defences of Sparteria to prepare the second raid while they do the first raid.

Kiri looked around to see many of the guns powered down as people in the streets take notice. A voice was heard over the speakers "The planet is under attack, this is not a drill. All citizens should stay indoors and contact your nearest Adeptus Arbites. I repeat-" The voice continued as many people in the square panicked and rush towards bunkers, homes and anything that has a roof over it. Sounds of Druhkari fighters and bombers fly ahead with Imperial interceptors giving chase.

Kiri rushes back to her Coven to tell them that the Kabal has begun their second raid. Only to come face to face with a Skitarii in black robes and red eyes, holding in his metal hands what appears to be a Stubcarbine. ++Young child, you should be at a shelter, come with me.++ He grabs her hand gently as if he knew how to handle children before and takes her to a HUGE fortress with a flag representing three golden lions on a red base. The metal doors open and they enter. It also looks like it has engines at the back for some reason.

* * *

Above the planet's atmosphere...

"I don't know how they got into weapons control, brother, but whoever did that will feel my wrath in the form of my Macrostubbers." Hayden brings out his dual Macrostubbers in both of his hands, powering up. He also had a shoulder-mounted plasma rifle for extra firepower.

I brought out my flask and offer it to him; he accepts and drinks it and calms down a bit. "Thank you brother," he holsters his weapons and sits in a nearby chair. "The Druhkari are still being held back by the interceptors. But they are losing the battle and if they fall, brother, all hell would break loose and we need to get on that damm planet right now!" He brings his fist down on the armchair shattering bits of stone.

"Indeed," I take a seat across him ", and the first thing to do is getting the AA up again. Then we can find the saboteurs." I brought up a live feed from orbit on the air battle. At least 5,000 Druhkari fighters and bombers were fighting aginst 1,500 imperial fighters. The imperial fighters somehow managed to force the Druhkari to stay in one spot, which is a feat within itself. However, imperial pilots are dying fast, so we have to get the planet quick; it's only a matter of time.

"Where the hell is those transports!?" carp my brother is cranky again, time to bring out the whisky. Don't worry, we can't get drunk.

* * *

Kiri was nervous, she did not know where she was going, but wherever she is her sisters are not going to find her.

The inside of this place was massive! She had not seen such vast walkways at all. It's as if something as huge as a building walked these halls, something _powerful._ This would be a weapon that could repel the raid.

She continued to have terrible visions of what's to come until she reached a red door with 3 golden lions. Her 'saviour' knocked on the door in a rhythm: tap tap tap, tap-tap. The door opens with a sound as if it has been open many times before. She sees a red and golden knight wielding massive weaponry she could not recognise and with big turrets on top, maybe they had multiple pilots?.

"Andel? What the hell are ye doing here? I ordered ya ta take out the damm space elves out of the sky." A man in a red knight armour with a golden lion symbol on his chest. His face covered by his shaven beard and his eyes emerald green. His body was more muscular than others as he regularly maintains his knight on his own without the help of tech-priests. His leggings are chainmail with plate armour covering his knees and feet.

++My lord, I have brought this child to be in your protection.++ He directs his hands towards her as she is in shock that she gets to meet a knight face to face in her life. She has read stolen books about the knights, and while they are imperial, their tales of chivalry and honour in war have made her have more childlike wonder.

"Oh!" He seems surprised that his Skitarii was bringing a visitor at this time. "Well come here cub, don't worry, I don't bite." he goes on one knee and brings out a cookie. He offers it to the child with an open palm.

She causally moves forward towards the man, eyes never leaving the plasma pistol on his hip.

"Hmm? What are ye looking at-" he looks down to his gun and smiles "Ah, I see." he unholsters his pistol and slides it away. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She walks a bit faster, and once she reaches him, she takes the cookie and munches on it a bit. The taste soon overwhelms her mind, and she gobbles it up.

"Heh, hungry little bugger ain't ya." He faces the cyborg. "Secure the landing sites, we need those reinforcements." He would do it himself but doing so will reveal himself to other knight houses and considering he murder a pilot in a drunken fight they won't be happy.

Andel nods then salutes, he then runs off to the landing pads and joins his brothers, leaving me and Kiri alone.

"Alright then, time to tell ye some stories." He looks at the child "Make yourself comfortable. Ok lass?" She nods and sits on a sofa. He then goes to a bookshelf to take out a book. He moves his finger until he reaches a red book. "Ah, perfect." He takes out a book called 'Life of King Arthur'.

* * *

Near the landing site...

++Brothers! Hold them back!++ Andel barked towards his fellow Skiraii brothers as they defend the imperial landing zone. He counted 12 dead Druhkari by his hand and counting more.

Andel was a unique Skitarii as he was designed personally by an innovative tech-priest as a new class: stealth hunter while keeping his rank as Skitarii Alpha. He handed Andel to his friend for extra support when he goes into battle. He had a thermal vison mode for night time battle, magnetic boots and glove for space combat and improved aiming, a black clock for night time operations and a right shoulder-mounted 360-degree camera for anti-flanking. He also was allowed to keep his memories and personality for reasons unknown but to the tech-priest himself. He also has a more fleshy voice than other Skitarii, the Tech-priest made it that way as for better crowd control and pacification.

His Skitarii under his command takes out a Druhkari bomber with just the sheer amount of fire from their rifles and Stubcarbines. It crashes into a PDF Baneblade and kills half of the crew while the rest burn alive.

Raiders land in front of him as Kbal warriors disembarked their craft and Jetbikes firing upon him. He stood still as many of his brothers fall, he aims his Stubcarbine and fires one burst taking out 4 Jetbikes in a row.

Behind him, he can hear the sounds of engines as Valkyries land with fresh troops opening fire. He can also hear his creator, swearing.

* * *

The parker brothers...

"Fuck em up, boys! HAHAHAHA!" Hayden shoots his Macrostubbers as many Druhkari falls like flys in a sandstorm. His plasma rife blows up a Raider and two more by proximity, that whisky really messed him up.

I fired my slug rounds into a Druhkari as his head exploded into a bloody gore. I could see Andel with his Skitarii and multiple PDF companies. Being as the acting major until the rest of the captains get out of prison in the next few months, I ordered the entire battalion to form up and wedge towards the city square. Their Autoguns fire as they march to, as orbital reports say, a 1,000 massed crowd of Dark Eldar trying to enter the sewers. Why the hell the sewers? I mean they don't really go anywhere as the architect made sure that the sewers didn't threaten any strategic locations. Not unless...Oh, _shit._

* * *

In the sewers...

"Sisters! The Kabal have betrayed us! Prepare yourselves!" A Wych says as everyone in the Coven rushes to grab their weapons. Some are still nude from showering in the clean sewers. They formed ambush positions and prepared their Wych knives and stolen Phosphor Serpenta guns from the many AdMech armouries on the planet. The entrance to the sewers has been barricade with all types of pipes and furniture they had stolen.

"Where is Kiri!? Where is she!" One of the sisters demands as she looks around frantically looking for her, figurately, baby sister. This started a mass panic within the Wychs, now knowing that they lost the one thing that made them genuinely happy. And this made them **ANGRY**.

They proceeded to scream as one with such psychic force that a powerful entity in the warp heard it, one that seeks forgiveness.

* * *

In the Knight fortress...

"What the hell?" I look around me as a mini earthquake past by. Something ain't right.

"Stay here, little cub," I told the child as I grab my helmet. "If anyone comes, ye run."

She nods, not understanding what is going on right now. I rush towards my knight as it lowers its hand for me to climb on. **(A/N Think Titanfall but with gun gauntlets.)** The Knight's weapons and cores powering up as I move very slowly to the door. The sounds of my knight echos within these empty halls, the sounds of gears clicking and grinding, and the sounds of the distant battle ringing in my ears.

The Lion is locked and loaded.

With Kiri...

The knight walks away, leaving me alone. I look around to see a backdoor, maybe that will lead me to my sisters! I run towards the exit and see a manhole, perfect!

I enter the manhole and begin to head towards my Coven, I hope they are okay.

* * *

The huge battle of Python square...

Gods dammit! They have a fucking Wraithguard! How the fuck did they get those!? Shit, It just took out a Baneblade and 15 Leman Russes, **15! **I ordered my battalion to surround the square with a trench and wait for reinforcements. I also ordered Rolf and Hayden to plant explosive in key areas above the sewer tunnels and prepare asset squads.

A man walks into my command tent "Sir! An Inquisitor from the Ordo Xeno has pledged his entire Deathwatch company to assist us, as well as an entire Crusader house." Ah yes ever since big E removed the Crusader house 'man at arms' restriction a Crusader house would have a standing army of 500 crusaders, and that's for small houses. Very OP if you ask me. And an entire Deathwatch company as well? That certainly will help us.

The tenches we have been building also ran through some buildings so at least we have the extra cover and some height advantages. However, the Druhkari also somehow managed to steal a _tau_ shield generator. So both sides have high entrenchment, just great.

After a couple of months of digging in and skirmishing...

Welp, I just got voted as the major, or LT Col if other sources are to be believed, of the battalion and now I have 800 men and woman under my command. Natalia, Rolf and Kelvin have also been promoted to captains as they are the only people I trust at the moment. I also requisition some modified Hellguns, modifications by Hayden of course for my battalion as the primary weapon until I can find a better alternative standard gun.

I had my Vultures and artillery routinely suppress the Drukahri shield every day, my hope is that it will cause the Tau shield to power down and we can cut them down with Las fire.

The smoke clears and shows that the shield still stand. Many of my men grumble as they were hoping for a quick and bloody fight.

The Inquisitor, Kellrex Graven, a puritan within the Ordo Xeno wanting to kill some Xenos did a charge with the entire Deathwatch company. It failed spectacularly at first because as soon they entered the shield the Wraithguard one-shot the Inquisitor's legs off with its Wraithcannon but managed to survive that like a boss and ordered his entire company to open fire on the Wraithguard, destroying it in a matter of minutes while taking minimal losses.

The Inquisitor was dragged back and sent towards the medical tents. He freaked out when he saw that our only doctor, Sammy Lexus, was a feline and refuse help from the Abhuman. He was soon teleported to his ship for his human doctors to work on him. Sammy said that without her herbal aesthetics, made from her planets abundances of grass (read: catnip), the Inquisitor was going to be in a lot of pain.

Without me realising the sun was rising behind me, and many men did not have enough rest since yesterday. I went to check on my brother and Rolf to see that all the explosive planted and ready. I told them that the Crusader house lead and the Skitarii led by Andel and me will scour the sewers to find the Wych cult and capture them per Andel's request for interrogation.

"Well, at least we can find their home-" Hayden stops "My scanners are picking up more Druhkari Raiders coming from the west at 2023.2 meters and closing in." I look behind me to see a bunch of black dots literally covering half of the dawn sky.

"Shit." I run towards the Crusaders "Crusaders you better be ready because we're going in, now!" The sewer entrance explodes, I unsheathed my broadsword and entered the sewers first, I turn on my hip flashlight as the sounds of whispering ahead and feet clashing against water from the Crusaders echo on metal pipe walls. I signalled the Crusaders to follow me down the tunnel.

Somewhere in the darkness...

I look at the armoured humans as they move towards my Coven with weird metal men, including her ' saviour'. She takes a smaller and quicker route thanks to her small and petite form. She moves silently and gracefully to her Covens secret entrance/exit. She enters to see a massive battle between her Sisters and the Archon with his retinue of elite Incubi warriors.

(Eldar speak)

"(You think that after this raid you would be free? HA! After your betrayal of my father, Kelos Grekarh, my family fortune was gone! When I found out about this I knew you were the cause of my RUIN!)" He shoots one of my Sister with his Blast pistol, she gracefully doges it and lands on her feet. A battle soon commences as blades and guns fire. Kiri spots one of her sisters signalling her to run, she does.

* * *

With Hayden...

The sky was filled with Druhkari Jetbikes and they are fucking everywhere! I fire into the sky like everyone else as the Jetbikes seem too numerous to effectively fight back. "We need more guns!" I yelled to Rolf with his autocannon in hand "I would like to have that too, sir, but we are the only ones left!" He opens fires and takes out a couple of Jetbikes but that still is not enough. And with the planets guns silent for another hour this planet will fall.

**"Did someone say more guns?"** A booming voice was heard behind me, I turn around to see a Dominus Knight Castellan with its two Gatling Plasma Cannons firing. Wait a fucking moment, is that the bloody Lionheart?!

**"Hayden! I see ye are in a bit of a pickle. let me help ya with that." **The Knight's two Galing Plasma Cannons mowing down Jetbikes as the Knight moves slowly over my head. The Knights heavy assault cannon turrets firing at individual targets and bringing down several Jetbike groups in a matter of minutes. His back opens as unstable Plasma cores are shot into the sky like rockets into the sky and detonate, taking hundreds of Dark Eldar in huge explosions. Too bad this will feed Slaanesh but hey, what you gonna do.

Wonder hows my brother doing right now. I look at the sewer entrances to see Druhkari blood on them, well shit.

* * *

In the sewers...

"Push them back!" I drove my sword into a Druhkari and swing upwards and slice his head in 2 while also deflecting a blade.

We found Druhkari in a sewer intersection that is the size of the fucking titanic and holy-shit do the Medusas build big sewers, they could be better at this than Britain and that's saying something. With shallow pools of sewage next to several advanced filtration systems, I doubt this planet is a Fortress world and more of a Hive World.

The Druhkari had more Warriors then I expected, at least 3,000 more. Thankfully they are easy targets for the Skitarii and paper to the Crusaders. I spotted Blaster and Phosphor fire up top on some sort of balcony. A little Wych was running and acrobatically descends away from the battle and took aim with my stub pistol, only to be stoped by Andel.

++Let me deal with her.++ I shrug and let him do his thing. He grabs the Wych's collar on her barely covering attire and began to talk with her in Aeldari.

(Eldar speak)

++(Little one, I thought you were supposed to stay with Richard?)++ The Wych was surprised that her 'Savior' was speaking Aeldari quite fluently. Her eyes dart towards to John as shoots his shotgun into a Druhkari warrior tearing in him a massive hole. She looks back into the red lenses of Andel.

"(Please, help my sisters!)" she points towards to her Coven losing a desperate battle against an Archon and his retinue of Incubi. Many of her sisters are backed into a wall with no escape.

++(In exchange?)++ He moves her to the left to take out a Kabalite warrior with his Stubcarbine shredding his head into bits and pieces.

Her eyes look downward. "(Our services are yours.)" She did not want her sisters to die and starts to cry a bit. Andel wipes her eyes and puts her down.

++(Proposal accepted.)++ He then looks to his right and orders a squad of Skitarii to assist the Wych cult. The Skitarii are then overridden with a series of code by Andel as to make sure they do not question his orders and forget it soon after. They line up as one firing squad with sights at a 100-meter distance.

++Ready!++ The Skitarii ready their Transuranic Arquebus, ++Take aim!++ they take aim with their accurate lenses, ++FIRE!++ and they fire with a roar.

* * *

Back with the Coven...

Kelia Storm looks behind her to see a massive bronze-like wall and looks in front of her to see the Archon and his retinue of Incubi ready to charge. Her sisters were all alive with wounds healing in a matter of seconds she looks to her left to see Kiri next to a metal man putting his arm down as if giving the order to fi-.

Her thought was cut short as the Archon and his retinue of Incubi are headshot with an extreme force that she could have sworn that their bodies flew. The sound that came after was defining as she covers her sensitive ears. She looks back at the corpse of the now-dead Archon and his retinue are on fire. She looks to her left to see Kiri running towards her.

"(Sisters! Are you ok?)" Kiri hugs me as I regained my senses.

"(Kiri, what happened? What did you do?)" There's no way in hell that Kiri had a hand with this, she can't even handle the recoil of a gun for Isha's sake!

She looks away as a metal human comes forward. I gave him a stern look while he scans the area.

++She has given your Coven's services in exchange for our help.++  
"SHE DID WHAT!?" Of all the things she had to do, this was the worst option she could have chosen. I look to my right to see the human with the shotgun was poking the chard body of her former employer with his bayonet.

++John, don't do that.++ The metal man said to 'John' as he puts his bayonet away. He brought out a flask that probably has alcohol and drinks it.

++The first thing that I would ask you is what are the Druhkari going to do next?++

"They will begin another assault from the skies with an allied Kabal, which Kabal I cannot say."

'John's' was ringing as he brings out a device and answers the call. "Yeah? Oh, really? The Lionheart!?" That last bit caught him by surprise.

With John...

Holy shit, Richard came out of hiding. That is going to be a problem, half of all Knight houses want his head and he just had to reveal himself now.

"Good news, the Kabal entire Jetbike and Raven fighters were obliterated by Richard and his Lionheart." I look at the shocked faces of the Wych's as some of them look fearful of what's to happen next.

"W-what now?" The youngest of them said, Kiri, I think her name was.

I brought out my flask and chug the drink. "Now? You work for us. I would suggest you hide in the belly of the 'Shield Breaker', one of our Light Cruisers." I walked towards the balcony and see the Crusaders and Skitarii cleaning up the rest of the Dark Eldar. Several Sisters of Battle flamer squads came and burned the corpses as the Inquisitor came in with his new bionic legs.

The Crusaders kneel to the power of the Inquisitor as he walked past them and looked at the chard bodies of Dark Eldar, and spits at them. He then heads to our positions with his Deathwatch bodyguards.

I turn around to see all of the Wychs have left going into secret exits and entrances earlier, all except one.

Kiri was wearing a brown cloak that covered her body and had a hood to hide her face. She was behind Andel who just said, in hand signals, to roll with it. I hope you know what you are doing Andel.

The Inquisitor enters the room with his bodyguards following second. "Who is this child?" He asked sternly.

++This child was a Dark Eldar slave and we managed to save her from them.++ Andel gestured to the chard bodies of the Archon and his elites. To demonstrate he displayed a visual reenactment thanks to the built-in projectors in his lenses. The reenactment was completely fake as it shows me and Andel kicking ass while Kiri was cowering in the background.

"Well then, Major Parker." I stand at attention. He looked at me with a neutral expression. "The child will be in your care until you find an alternative, is that clear." At the last bit, he went dead serious.

I answered "Yes, Lord Inquisitor." and then bowed. What? It's nice to be respectful.

He nods then leaves, one of his Deathwatch Marines, an Ultramarine from his heraldry, looks at Kiri and me for a good while and then leaves as well. Whew, that was a close one.

"Hey Andel," He carried Kiri in bridal style. "good job on the reenactment but why do we still have her?" I point to the little girl in his arms.

++Well, we need something to make sure the Coven uphold their end of the bargain.++ He lifts Kiri up as a point. Ah, the brilliant art of hostages.

Later...

We head up ground to see that Violeta was waiting for us at the transport. She handed me a tablet with the report on the battle composed by my brother.

**Regiment casualties: HIGH**

**Status of Colonel: Alive**

**Status of Richard: Knight deployed smoke grenades and flew off with the large Knight ship 'Normandy' into regions unknown**

**Battalion casualties: MED**

**Natalia's Company: HIGH**

**Kelvin's Company: LOW**

**Rolf's Company: MED**

**Orders from High Command AKA ****The Lord Commander of the Imperial Guard****: Head to Kreig for suspected Chaos invasion**

**The required course of action: Return to Holy Terra for resupply and fresh troops**

We can't go to Cadia yet considering that we don't even have enough manpower to even hold a fucking district. I have either the choice but to go Terra and reject the Lord Commander himself or go to Kreig for an absolute massacre. I don't really have a choice, do I? _FUCK._

In other news, the Black Templars have stopped their mastering of Mutants and Abhumans, like theirs ever a fucking difference, and also have been taken in Battle-Psykers as well. There also reports that they are working other Abhumans as well such as; Felinid medics, Ratling snipers and scouts, Squat engineers **(A/N CANNON MOTHERFUCKERS!)** and last but not least Beastman labours.

Other reports also include but not limited:

A company of 200 Tempestus Scions have managed to hold off a tau boarding party on their way to Ultramar.

The Regimental Primer shall be reworked as per the orders from the Emperor. Good, we can use it for something else other than toilet paper.

Magnus the red and Rogal Dorn have returned to the fold and have joined the imperium. Why the hell was this news delayed?

Putting the report down I dismiss the Commissar and proceeded to enter the transport. The craft shaking as it leaves the planet's atmosphere taking us into the 'Shield Breaker'. As we enter in the very small hanger, and when I say small I say the size of a new york studio apartment in both height and width, a loud bang was heard and the transport fell a couple of feet before hitting the ground. Apparently, one of the Enginers detected a problem within the machine spirit of the transport and proceeded to chant to it in order to appease it. The transport, probably atheist, was really annoyed by this and proceeded to cut its thrusters and crush the tech-priest. After this incident, the other Tech-priests wanted to scrap the machine spirit and sen it to an early grave but while they were trying to turn on the melter on, my brother, Hayden, requested to experiment on the machine in exchange for toasters and to sweeten the deal he added in a fidget spinner, it was at least worth 200 toasters.

Anyway, I headed to the bridge to see the captain, Jero Gruter, a man who thinks that glory is his right. One example was that he left a convey of refuges to attack at a chaos vessel that was actually a distraction as the rest of the chaos slaughtered all the refuges while the captain was busy taking out a bloody escort ship. The admiral that was in charge of the fleet heard of this he punished him by making him wear a spacesuit without thermal heating and shove him out of an airlock for 5 minutes. When he came back he lost all his toes and fingers from frostbite and had to replace them with mechanical ones. Now he's VERY bitter from that.

"Captain Gruter, how long will the journey be before we reach Kreig?" He puts his cigar down and sighs.

"If we're lucky, 4 months." He swings his chair around to face me.

"I assume there will be trouble along this road?" I mean we are going through a literal hellscape that is filled to the brim with daemons and the like.

He just grunts as the warp drives engaged bringing us into the warp. I head back down into the ship to see the Colonel.

* * *

At the command centre...

What da fuck? Most of the Majors here are too young, some of them are like 20 years old! one of them has a fucking child strapped to their chest!

The Colonel, Herker Bronzeborn, was not a reasonable man as he was **worse** than the previous Major in my shoes. The only difference is that he's much smarter and better at using tactics, granted said tactics require mass numbers.

The discussion started on what we first do on Kreig.

Most of them agreed that we should recruit at least a Battalions worth of Kreigsmen.

However, there is a divide on who gets the Kreigsmen as _everyone_ including me wanted the extremely suicidal but very elite soldiers. What happened next was people screaming bloody murder as fake accusations of heresy and threats of mass destruction flew left and right as the Colonel just up and left the room.

I left as a fight breaks out between the before mentioned child carrier, a 22-year-old mother by the name of Juno White, and a 26-year-old man with a horrendous moustache, French Junker. They duel each other with their chairs. Don't worry the child was given to her brother, Jake White.

Somewhere in the ship...

I pass by Andel's room as he puts a blanket over Kiri and sings her a bedtime tune. He then enters his charging station and enters sleep mode.

I keep walking and notice shadows moving in the vents. The Wychs have not caused that much trouble ever since they got here. One of them gives me the middle finger before retreating into the shadows.

I look into my brother's personal room to see him experimenting on the before mention transport ship. His plan was to convert it into a gunship/transport similar to an MI-24 Hind Gunship. His tinkering has also gained the attention of Mars as several overrode servitors had tried to assassinate him in the past few days.

I finally reached my room and opened my door. I jump into my bed and just fall asleep, today was a rough day.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**"Say it"**

**"Hello, folks at home! Yeah sorry for this fuck huge delay with my work. I'm not really good with deadlines and all that stuff. Plus I really had no ideas for this chapter, It just comes and goes. so if you can send your story/character ideas to the reviews, thanks. Again sorry. Also thanks for 1000 views."**

***BANG* A gunshot rings across the room.**

**WTF!?**

**Author: "Oi! Where the hell was that for!?" He points at his shotgun.**

**John: "As a warning." He looks at the story. "Fucking hell that's a lot." He walks out of the room, surprised at the amount of shit written.**

**WARNING: THE HISTORICAL REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER, WHETHER TRUE OR FALSE, DO NOT GUARANTEE AS ACTUAL FACT, THAT IS FOR YOU TO RESEARCH. EVERYTHING HERE IS INSPIRED. THAT IS ALL, ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Warp and the background of Johnny William Parker. That was a mouthful.

Andel was busy washing Kiri's in a recently built bathroom in his room as she made little bubbles in the tub. He borrowed some soap and shampoo from the Guardswoman in John's Bataillon. They were average but did the job.

Kiri was happy that she gets a bath in a non-hedonistic way unlike how most of her Sisters prefer. She was never really into drugs nor sex that much but she did like going to parties. Granted said parties were just her birthdays where her Sisters took the effort of not ruining her per the request of the mother before her untimely demise. She then felt sad as she will never experience the warmth of her mother ever again. Andel sees that Kiri becomes suddenly sad so he just pick her up, dry her and shows her a holographic film from a book with the help of his projector lens. Thankfully Richard forced him to memorize his ENTIRE section of fictional books for every nearby orphanage every time they land somewhere.

He was showing her the story of Robin Hood, she had already finished the first arc of King Arthur and now needed something else to entertain her. So Robin Hood was the goto choice until she's old enough to read more mature stories, like Lovecraft.

'I wonder what the rest are doing right now?' He thinks to himself.

* * *

With Rolf in the cafeteria...

Today's breakfast is good'ole scrambled eggs and bacon. We had enough of those Empower damm Ration bars. Some of the chef lads have even managed to get Amasec! We had been running out of that ever since the previous Major dumped the stuff overboard for discipline.

I poured 2 pints of it into my mead horn I made from my somewhat infamous home planet, Fenris, I mean living next to the Space Wolves is fun but with most of the spread-out, yet extremely sociable people living there had to be conscripted most of the time because of that one incident with the Inquisition and Grey Knights. Oh, and to explain why there were people on Fenris is that the Space Wolves have been taking in refugees from planets that have been Exterminatus unjustly. I was amongst the earlier refugees around the time the cold war between the Space Wolves and Inquisition started.

"Hey, Rolf?"

"Yeah, Kelvin?"

"How come this Regiment has no other Tech-priest other than Hayden, I mean we need more of them if we're going to maintain our weapons. Save The ship's Tech-priest."

"Oh that's easy, he trains us on how to maintain our weapons. He even wrote a manual for us." I bring my 50-page book out from my duffel bag.

"Wait, we get manuals for our Lasguns?" I hand him the book as he skims through it.

"Yep, we got 'How to clean your barrel', 'How to make improvised grenades from Las ammo', '10 ways to improve your aim' and even a section on 'How to make use of a bayonet in non-combat uses'."

"Wow, this is actually useful shit." He was right, most of the manuals provided by the Higher-ups were either propaganda, stupid or both.

Wonder what the rest of Regiment is doing right now.

* * *

In Major Parker's room...

In the middle of the room, I was sleeping, still feeling the stress from yesterday and also feeling a weird presence around the ship. It had a familiar feel to it. Like I had felt it before. And then I had familiar memory float up.

* * *

_Flashback~_

"Fucking Ottomans, "I muttered to myself as I was trying to put on my old black Hospitaller armour. They had been besieging Malta for days on end as the walls were beginning to crumble. "Of all the places to siege they had to choose Malta?"

"Calm yourself, Brother John, Malta is the only stepping stone left before their invasion of Europe." Grandmaster De Valette spoke as he handed me my sword.

"Forgive me, Grandmaster." I sheath my sword and ready for war.

"Come, the walls won't hold forever." I followed him outside. "Join your brothers, I will head back and coordinate our defences."

I joined a column of 20 Maltase militia marching to the south walls, a defence line the Ottomans will siege. Reports coming in said that the Ottomans had more than 40,000 men. Shame, they should have brought more.

I bump into a distracted woman in a purple attire with white trim as she dropped her apples.

"Sorry about that, my lady." I help her pick her apples.

"No, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings." Her face was gorgeous with purple eyes and accompanied by ash-white hair.

"You should be inside," I helped her up. "They will be here any minute now."

She waves her hands "And miss this wonderful weather?" It was a sunny sky with minimal clouds.

"Still, you have to go inside my lady."

"Please, just call me Jane." She says and curtsy before leaving pass me.

"Yes, lady jane." I turn around to see her go inside a building, a bordello.

_'Ah, she must be the new handmaiden I heard about.'_ **(A/N Just something I made up. It's basically a title for woman caretakers/doctors for you know.)**

At the walls...

The Ottomans have sent several companies of soldiers our way and open fired on us.

When a siege ladder landed in front of me I drew my sword and stab an Ottoman climbing up. I pushed the ladder down and see a line of arquebus infantry aiming at us.

"GET DOWN!" I shout as a hail of steel balls met my plate helmet. I was thrown off the wall and landed into a stack of hay inside a stable. I get up and walked outside to see many dead bodies thrown from the walls. I run up some stairs to look at the battlefield. I also threw my helmet down as it had a large dent in it that would impair my eyesight.

As soon as I get up I see the military Sargent in charge, dead with a hole between his eyes. I took command of the Maltase militia and ordered them to volley fire on the Ottoman arquebuses. A loud thunder was heard and I see many of the Ottomans dead as they retreat.

Many lives were lost but we managed to repeal them off for another day, for now.

I walked back down to see many stretcher-bearers carrying dead men as many now widows weep. I see lady Jane comforting a weeping woman in a pale green attire with short dirt blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"There there Isabel, he is with the Lord now." She says as the blonde woman's tears drop onto a militia spearman.

"Oh, why did they not let me help him? I could have saved him!" She breaks down into Jane's arms as she unleashes an ear-piercing scream that rings across the courtyard.

"Excuse me Lady Jane but you and your friend need to get inside," I told them as I cover the body.

"Can you say a prayer? Please I don't want him to suffer in the afterlife." The blonde woman croaks out to me.

I sighed and brought out my collection of verses from the bible and other books and began to recite Isaiah 57:1-2

**"The righteous perish, and no one takes it to heart; the devout are taken away, and no one understands that the righteous are taken away to be spared from evil.**

**Those who walk uprightly enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death."**

"Amen." I close the book to see the blonde woman crying less. They both thank me and lave back into the Bordello.

Later I walked on up to the southern walls to see Ottoman artillery blasting Fort St. Elmo. Those guys will not hold out long.

I get back down as artillery shells from the western hills began to fall on the citadel. I was running back to the courtyard until a shell explodes near me knocking me unconscious.

2 hours later..

I woke up with a really bad headache inside a bed that was not my own. I look around to see many 'unholy' items in the room. I realised that I was inside the Bordello.

"You're awake." I look to my left to see Lady Jane on a chair but something's different about her, I don't know why.

"We found you outside the Bordello knocked out with a massive crater next to you. You had almost joined the Lord." She gives me some water which I gladly take.

"Thank you but I have to leave now." I get up but not before she put a hand on my soldier. She began to utter some pagan words as a purple light came forth and I felt my headache go away.

"No, thank you." She got up and left. That was...weird.

I got out of the room and walk down a surprisingly bloody hallway. I look inside rooms where brothel workers try and help injured soldiers and civilians alike. All these rooms had one thing in common there is always the colour purple, in whatever form it's always there. Downstairs chairs and tables have been turned into improvised medical beds. The girl, Isabel, was busy sewing a wound on a soldier. The soldier in question was in considerable pain even though he had drunk a pint of beer. I saw what was going to happen I grabbed a bucket and carried it to the soldier.

The soldier got up and vomited in the bucket and promptly fell back down.

I look to my left to see a startled Isabel. "Mixed some herbs into the beer, it will help. I have learned this through an Arabian doctor that used to work for the Knights Hospitaller." I pointed to some pain-killing herbs. She nodded and tells the rest of the girls of this.

30 minutes later...

Most of the patients have expressed either less pain, no vomiting and even partial healing. I look next to me is Isabel with a small smile on her lips.

"First you say a prayer for my love and now you saved these lives. You're really are an angel."

"To be honest my lady, I'm far from being an angel." I look outside to see it was nighttime with a full moon in the sky. "How much for a beer?"

"10 silver," I hand her the amount and she poured me a drink for the oak bar. I sat down on one of the few available chairs and chug down the beer. "I thought you knights refuse luxuries?"

"Even angels need a drink." I smiled at her as I put my now empty mug down. I got up and handed a bag of more silver to her. "A tip." I bowed my head and go out into the night, my black attire glowing with the moon.

The next day...

Fort St. Elmo still holds but I can only count a few more days until they fall. The Ottomans have also brought their guns on Fort St. Angelo forcing us to duck for cover. I peeked over the walls to see trench diggers digging towards the fort. I can only hope Oll will alright considering he is immortal, like me.

Oll's POV...

"I need more ammo here! Brother Jalan put you god damm helmet on! Do you want to be shot!? And where is the gunpowder!? Do you not want to fire your weapon!?" Brother-Sergeant Ollanius Pius was busy giving orders to his brothers as the Ottoman began digging trenches and fired artillery. He prays to whatever gods are there to help his people in these trying times, whether his or others.

Back with Brother John...

Yeah, he's probably going to die again, damm it.

I head towards the orphanage owned by my Order to find many Sisters under the stress of handling many now abandoned children of now-dead parents. I unsheathed my Longsword and pointed the tip into the ground and stabbed the ground, I got their attention.

"Sisters I would like to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry Brother John but-"

I stop her. "No, you're too stressed to continue to work. Let me handle this."

They all nodded and one by one they left. I sighed, this is gonna hurt. I poured my soul into my sword and summon ghost into this world, temporarily. I split my soul into small pieces and put them inside wandering empty ghost without souls. These ghost's souls have already gone into the realm of souls golden boy told me about. He then gave me this Claymore made from Damascus steel with a golden eagle on a steel curved hilt, it was quite heavy but had a good balance spread out.

The ghosts all began taking care of the children. All of them have half of the knowledge of care from me. Many of the children stop crying and started giggling. Each and one of these ghosts I have chosen had been father-like figures that had died protecting their charge. While their souls left their ghost, a residue of their kind and warm personality still lingers inside these empty shells.

I feel my eyelids shut as blood trickle down my nose. I hit the cold stone floor feeling no pain as I blackout.

The days after...

I woke up with an even worse headache as I get up, and vomit into a bucket.

"Brother John. Are you alright?" A Sister holding a bucket was next to me asked.

"Well," I look into the bucket. "There's less blood then there should be so that's nice." I got up and sat on my bed. My armour still on apparently, the thing's hard to get off.

"You have been out for 2 days." I look outside to see it was daytime.

"Does Elmo hold?" I asked.

She nods.

"Wheres my sword?"

She points to my side. I look to my left to see my Longsword.

I get up from my medical bed and picked up my sword.

Later...

I stop in front of the bordello to see Lady Jane talking with a priest. He was wearing a red robe with a very odd hat.

"You're a witch!" He grabbed her hand. His face showing madness and insanity.

"Let go of me!" She shouts as she slaps the priest in the face.

"You dare hit a man of the cloth!? YOU HERETIC!" He unsheaths a hidden blade from his robes and began pulling his arm to stab her.

I ran up and rammed my shoulder into his side. I soon followed up with a high defensive stance in front of Jane.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked this man as he gets up showing his livid face.

"I am Jelani Amano of the Spanish inquisition! And you, Hospitaller, are defending a witch!?" The man who still holding his blade points at me.

You have to be goddam kidding me! I had it with dealing with these turds ever since they burnt _FIVE _of our _ORDERS_ _MEMBERS _in bloody Spain.

"Yes, Inquisitor, I just defend a poor woman from an insane man." I turn my sword around so the tip of the blade faces to the ground making it the holy cross.

For the next few tense silent minutes, the inquisitor and I were just staring at each other. I know that if he would attack me he would be assaulting a man of a higher rank and from a more likeable organization.

"Brother John, are you in need of assistance?" A group of five Hospitallers came to my aid as the Inquisitor's hands began to shake violently.

"Yes, this Inquisitor had attacked this woman with no reasonable cause for it, arrest him." The Inquisitor's face then turned pale. The Hospitallers of Malta were experts of law and justice. When one breaks the law, one gets the pommel.

The Inquisitor books it with five armoured knights giving chase. I look behind me to see Jane holding her wrist. Her wrist seems to have a witch mark on it, by branding.

I look a bit closer to see that it was a german branding, only germans use the lip symbol as a sign.

"Lady Jane, you should go home." I Look around to see Isabella rushing towards us.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Wait they are blood-related?

"Yes, Isabella, I am fine." She smiles as if she had not been attacked by a lunatic in robes.

"As if we had enough trouble. Now we have the Spanish Inquisition here." I bowed and leave as shells from the Turks fall nearby.

After a few days on August the 7th...

Fort St. Elmo has fallen. Many soldiers had given their lives away to buy time for the people of Malta. The Spanish armada is coming, but now the Turks are focusing on us now. They had begun to roll up siege engines up towards the walls. Musket and cannon fire battered the walls as many knights and Infantrymen hold their ground on the walls. Seeing through my helmet a ladder is placed on the wall. Several Turks climbed over the wall and a battle ensued. I swing my blade from the right and hit hard on a Turk blade. The Turk reacted by pushing his blade back. I grabbed his shoulder and threw him off the walls as many presents began stabbing the Turk with knives and pitchforks.

I turn around to see a Turk swinging downwards with his sword. I responded by raising my blade as sparks fly from the two swords. I kicked him into other Turks trying to get up on the ladder. I ran up and with help with another Knight, we pushed the ladder down, taking the Turks climbing it. I grabbed a crossbow from a dead Maltase as another volley hits the wall, more men fall around me as I aim my crossbow. I let loose an arrow as it hits one of the Musketeers in the leg. His mates focus on me as another volley is fired. I ducked as more men die around me.

I look over the Turks to see a contingent of Spanish cavalry charging into the enemy camp. The Turks seem to notice as well as many of them withdraw back to the camp. I took another shot with the crossbow as another man falls. Soon the Ottomans left and headed towards Mdina. I was then told that the Spanish relief force was here. I was also told that several companies of Knights were going to charge the artillery in the hills. I decline as I went to see my brother.

An hour later...

I walked to the blacksmith to see my brother, Hayden, sitting in his chair, putting his legs on the counter and sleeping. His face is shaved and covered with sweat. We were both the same height, 6 feet and 2 inches. You know, brothers and all.

I throw the crossbow on to a nearby counter. Waking my brother up with a shock.

"The fuck?" He rubs his eyes looking at me with a confused face. He sits up showing his standard blacksmith attire. Hanging from his side is a small steel Warhammer.

"We won." I took a seat on the anvil, still cold.

"Really?" He lays his arm down and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Yeah, the Spaniards have finally come and lifted the siege." I looked at the bordello across the street. Hayden brought out a beer and chugged like theirs no tomorrow

"I also found a witch." He chokes on his drink and sputters. His blue eyes widening at what I just said.

"Again? Where in the world will we _not_ find another? I mean we found some in Denmark, Syria, England, France, Spain and even in Rome of all places." He was right. Everywhere we go we found cults, schools, brothels and, surprisingly the most common, nunneries.

"So, what do you want to do with her?" he looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you remember Edward in London?"

"What? Golden boy? Why would you say-" He stops halfway and then his eyes and smile grows.

"You're gonna ship them aren't you?"

"What? Nooo. I'm just sending her to a man who will protect her." I winked at my brother and he just laughs. He punches my arm and I punch back. Today had something good come out.

A few weeks of travelling later to England...

We arrived at night with the salted fish hitting my nose.

Jane was quite happy today. She and her sister will under the protection of Brother John's friend and the best bit, she no longer have to whore herself out for money. Her sister Isabella was quite excited about visiting England. She always wanted to know about its culture.

After we arrived in the port of London John walked towards a man with two swords sheathed on the back and wearing mail with a gambeson on top. He looked similar to John, Like a twin. But he had pure blue eyes instead.

"Jack." John stood in front of the man, only 2 inches shorter.

"John." The man, Jack, folding his arms covered in mail armour from the shoulder to his master crafted steel gauntlets with an engraved wolf. His legs are also covered in mail.

Hayden walked up and said over John's shoulder "What about me?"

A second after that line they all laughed.

"It's good to see you, Brothers." Jack then hugged the two and they hugged back.

He looked over to see me and Isabella. His smile still on his face.

"Come, Edward is waiting." He then prompts us to follow him into the busy streets of England.

After a minute of walking, we arrived at a largely abandoned cathedral turned into a permanent house. All the windows are shattered and cover with boards, the door reinforced with iron bars and the stone looked like it was constantly covered with lime mortar.

The doors open and a handsome man with black hair and brown eyes dressed in what appears mail armour. Why is everyone in mail armour?

The man speaks "John, Jack and Hayden." he looks at the brothers one by one. He then looks at us. "So you brought some new guests. Welcome!" He spreads his arms as to great us. "Let us go inside."

After entering the candlelit gothic cathedral...

There were wooden walls where pews should be to make makeshift rooms, tents and makeshift beds held witches from across Europe inside, an entire upstairs halfway up the walls and the back of the cathedral turned into a soup kitchen. This was a haven for witches.

"As you can see the refuge intake have increased since Queen Elizebeth gave us that loan back in December last year. Some of these people were actually hunted down for protestants views then being witches really. I mean Queen Mary was insane, she thought a tumour was her baby." Henry says as we move to a doorway with stairs going down. Candles in cobblestone holes lit the way as we ventured deeper and deeper.

We finally entered an underground hall of sorts with armed men all around. Most of them holding spears and wearing a lot of mail with plate armour on top. All of them had had a coat of arms with a golden eagle on a red base with two swords behind it. Their helmets had an eagle engraving on the sides.

"Now," Henry puts his hands on what appears to be a map of Europe with metal round objects painted red spread across. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, just friends helping friends." John smiles. He shakes Edwards hand and leaves.

"So," Edward looks at us while holding a parchment in one hand and a pen in the other. "You names, my beautiful ladies." My sister and I blush.

With the Parker brothers...

"I can't believe that just happened," I said as my brothers as we find a secluded place in the nearby woods.

"What? Do you mean helping the Warhammer realm? Or the fact that you relived the siege of Malta again?" Jack told me as he summons a portal back to our original realm, our home.

"Both." I raise my hands and let them fall. "We just united Big E, Isha and Slannesh under one banner. And also, why the hell would Isha, an Eldar Goddess living amongst humanity AND be sisters to what appears to be pre-Fall of the Eldar Slaanesh?" I ask my brother who just got a beer from the portal and drunk it.

"Well to make your job easier bro. You're going need all the help in the far future. This is just baseline for something more. Something **Legendary****.**" That last bit had a deep echo to it. Jack's Eyes turned bright teal for a brief moment before turning back to his normal deep blue eyes.

I sighed. At least I have support from three of the most powerful gods/superhuman in this realm. FUCK YOU AUTHOR! **(A/N FUCK YOU TOO PAL! MWAHAHA!)** dick.

"See you next time, brothers. I have a Fenrir Branwen in the RWBY realm to find and a Multiverse to build." He enters the hissing portal as it closes. **(A/N More on this at the very bottom.)**

Hayden stands next to me. "So what now?" He puts his hammer on his shoulder.

I look at him and sighed. "Now? We prepare."

_Cue montage of Joh and Co..._

_1858/China/After Opium wars_

In the streets of Hong Kong as the new British government spread modernization, trade between the west skyrocketed bring goods and services as well as ideas. While in the governers office two men. One brown hair and the other black hair.

"How's being the governor of Hong Kong for the past few years?" The man in a United Kingdom Officer Uniform said to a man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Well for one the Chinese people here are surprisingly nice and very hard working compared to their nobles or even their emperor." he brings out a cigar from his coat and smokes it. He takes another cigar and hands it to his friend, John.

"You do remember I don't smoke? right?" John chuckled as his friend grinned. "how are your wives?"

"Fine, Jane's brothel empire and Isabellas' hospitals have been doing well. With all these wars and all business is booming." He puffs a cloud of smoke from his cigar. "How's home?"

"Hayden has a contract to design something called an 'Ironclad' and he was offered 10,000 pounds. He will then have them built by next year." By the sounds of it, John figures it was a ship made of iron.

"I heard the french doing something similar." He muttered under his breath.

For the next hour or so, they talk about what the future will bring. For better or for worse.

At London docks...

"We need more steel here!" Hayden orders his men to lay more steel unto the hull as sparks fly everywhere. "And for the last time, STOP USING CHILDREN TO CLEAN IT!

_1865/USA/Civil war_

"Hayden! Help me with the cannon!" I yell to my brother as we push the cannon forward. He turned the angel to an accurate range of 200 meters as musket and rifle fire echo across the battlefield. "Wait, where the fucking ammo!?" I look into the box and saw that no ammo what so ever came with it.

Hayden then ran back to our camp and grabbed a box, it had hardtack in it. "We can use these!" Seriously? Their not that hard right?

We loaded them in and fired, taking out 10 rebels. "Huh," I look at my brother. "Load some more."

For the rest of the day, John and Hayden fired hardtack at the enemy. Even After the battle, they noticed that they still had tons of hardtack left.

_Many centuries later in the Year of 2050..._

On Earth...

In the UK, Edinburgh, a man in a trenchcoat with a woven union jack on it reads on galactic news via his vintage pocketwatch hologram as he sits in a cafe. His military SAS beret covering his head from the afternoon sun. The title on the front says** 'Britsh Assassin murders Dictator of the United Middle East, The Middle East declares war on the UK of Britannia.' **

Shit.

I get up and rush towards the castle-turned-fort of Edinburgh, placed upon the hills. On the way, I passed by many Challenger 7D's heading into the underground garages underneath the castle, an updated design of the Challenger 2 with the gun being replaced by a 140mm smoothbore railgun with an accurate fire up to 10km at speeds up to 80Kmh. Inside the tank was a car-battery size generator producing a thin one-inch deflector shield on the tank. It also had new armour around it, electrically charged armour that passively releases EMP to disable airburst and direct fire missiles and stops jet HEAT rounds. To compensate the weight and energy usage it had been refitted with a new engine, the 2,600 horsepower corgi sized Royal-Royce NOVA-class magnetic tokamaks thermonuclear fusion engine**(A/N look them up, all of them are real)**. Able to go up to 60kmh off-road and 82kmh on-road. It's machine guns are now replaced with 20mm short-barrel Autocannons and airburst ammo. The auto-loaded turret no longer needs to be maned as they have semi-sentient AI inside to calculate firing for the gunner who is now able to control the turret from the back. The tracks also have been widening by 3 inches for better handling and better traction on hills with special rubber made to stick to surfaces. Thanks to the extra space more armour and clever spacing have improved the crew's survivability by 70% and shot engines down by 50%.

I entered the castle gatehouse, it's stone walls reinforced with tough iron and steel. The soldiers in the courtyard were wearing standard-issue titanium Mk 4 power armour with two Gatling guns on their forearms and an armoured battery pack behind. They had enough armour to handle a lot of high-calibre bullets and most of the early kinks had already been ironed out in the first stages of the civil war in China after it was literary money bombed into poverty by the United States of America before sending in their version of the power armour. All the exposed joints have been replaced with interlocking plates, the metal boots have rubber soles, the helmet's visor doesn't give glitchy data, the guns don't jam as much and the groin area has been extended. These power armours were actually British designs updated by fleeing American scientist after the USA's people, mostly rednecks and toilet-stealing assholes, declared their own state in the south. It's still happening as most of the south is being held by the new confederates. While the north was held by US and Canadian troops.

To clarify the Chinse civil war happened before the 2nd American civil war. The latter is still happening today.

I rushed up a flight of stairs and entered my office. I open my drawer to find my bulletproof Nokia touch-screen phone.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." My foot tapping repeatedly.

Then a voice was heard. "Yo, this is Edward."

"E, hey man." I sat in my chair.

"John? Hey man, what's up?"

"The Middle East just declared war on us."

"Shit, and here I am on mars."

"Why are you on mars?" No really, why?

"Do you remember the Void Dragon?" Oh fuck, what now?

"Last time we met him he gave the UK the mark 1 tank." I was there when Big E asked the dragon to live on Mars instead of destroying our world. After that, my brother started visiting him and ask about these 'Aeldari' and 'Necrons' and this 'War of Heaven'. By the end of his story, I was intrigued by these other gods. Getting a little tired watching Zeus and Odin have Theology debates.

"Nope. Dude has a tech cult."

"Oh for fuck's sake." I open my other drawer and grabbed a bottle of scotch.

"Yeah, he asked us to get rid of, and I quote, 'Those annoying machine-wannabe flesh bags' endquote"

I pour myself a glass as I asked another question. "Have you seen Jane or Isha? Lately, they had been ignoring my calls."

"Funny you should say that. I haven't heard from them since last month when we went to a swingers club in Chicago." My holo screen pops up with orders from the top.

"Well, you better get back here soon. I just got orders that my Divison will be transferred to Cyprus." The Middle East rolled into Turkey and are now engaged with local authorities. Chinese tanks and equipment have been spotted within the army.

_In a place unknown..._

Jane wakes up and rubs her head. Her nose picking up smells of what she can recognise as sexual fluids.

"AH! My head!" Her head throbs with headaches as she could only remember the swingers party and being hit on the head.

"Hello, there little Mon'keigh." A sensual feminine voice is heard in her ears as she looks around. Her eyes laid upon a nude woman with pointed ears. Her face was similar to that of her sister, Isabella.

"Where is my sister!? What have you done to her!?" I screamed at her. I tried to get up but my body can't move.

"Oh, you had a sister? Must have missed her." She takes out a knife from her pussy, a very bloody knife. She moans a bit.

"Oh well, at least I will have fun with you, perpetual Mon'keigh." She walks towards me as I struggle against my body. Bitch must have drugged me. She drags the knife across my nude body from my chin to my pussy. "For this will last for a long time. HAHAHA!" I scream in agony as she plunges her blade into my snatch and twists it. More of her kind come out of the shadows with blood and scars across their bodies, all with curved smiles.

God, I hope Isha is okay.

_Somewhere nearby..._

Isha wakes up in a soft bed. Her return from earth was met with great joy as many of her children were celebrating. However, her return had to be short as she forgot to bring her sister, husband and the family friend along to be human ambassadors. She also wondered why her children also have a weird smelly room with a brass door on the Craftworld. Her children told her that room was only allowed for the pleasure cults. She asked who were these pleasure cults. Their answer shocked her to the core. But calmed down as she remembers that her children can't die. Still, however, she has to tell them to control themselves when she meets them.

After a while on the Craftworld Isha begins to feel her sister's presence. How did she get on? She walks throughout the Craftworld, taking days to find her. She only stops on the 7th day as she could hear muffled screams from the smelly room. She cautiously walks towards the brass door. As soon as she opens the warm door she vomits.

Her sister's arms were held up by chains as her guts spew outwards and onto the floor, her regeneration fighting back a green acid that smelt _awful_. Her face was covered by her long white hair. Surrounding her are nude Eldar all who have scars and blood around them. Each and every one of her children is dead with smiles upon their faces. She hears whispers of dark temptations in her ears as she slowly moves forward to her sister's nude godlike form, was she always this beautiful?

I stopped and thought to myself 'Did I really just wanted my _sister_ in a _lustful_ way?' I gagged at that thought. I keep moving forward and as soon as I put my hand on the chains my sister speaks.

"Your kids are assholes." Sigh, at least she still has her humour.

I turn to the sounds of footsteps from behind me. "Mother? Are you alright? Why is their a Mon'keigh in here?" One of her daughters says as many of her children enter the room, not the least bit disturbed by the bodies of their siblings. Yeah, she's going to scold her children later. I cut my sister's bonds and carry her bridal style. I turn around and gave a stern look at my children, they all look down in fear and shame.

"Children," my voice echos coldly out of sheer disappointment. "this is your, Auntie, Jane. She requires medical attention, understood?" They all nod in fear, _good._

"I wish to take a bath. When I come back she better be alright." I give my sister to one of the doctors and as I near the door I say something to really grab their attention. "Bring me Eldrad afterwards." Eldrad was probably the dickiest of her children but she has to admit he has his uses.

_Back on Earth_...

Cyprus was quite a lovely place. I took a stroll on the beaches near the docks awaiting orders to either reinforce or send supplies to United Jerusalem, a heaven for all relations after I had painstakingly, during the fucking Israel-Palestine war of 2022, combined the Quran, bible and Tora into a more _tolerant book_. I pass by the latest tank in the British army, the Black Prince MK 2. A massive Heavy Cruiser Tank with a single 260mm 65-degree composite frontal slope with a huge powerful smoothbore 200mm cannon that shoots 80 KG of HEAT shells at 1500 m/s. Weight is 70 tons so they had to instal two Nova-class Fusion reactors for the damm thing, it also had a 50mm double-track system sillier to the Tortoise tank destroyer to spread the weight. The sides were 200mm composite armour at 50-degrees. Its 240mm composite armour turret front was angled at 20-degrees. This thing was designed by Russian and Britsh cooperation. Shame that it can only go at 35kmh, but it's a hell of climber. Big lug can go up a hill at fucking 40-degrees. It has a hull length of 9 meters and is 5 meters wide. Tracks made of special rubber that allows it to swim in rivers, calm deep waters and mildly rough shallow water with deployable fins underneath in the middle. Does surprisingly well in western urban conditions but also exceeds in plains and rural areas.

I hear jet engines in the sky as I look up to see Chinese Fighters in the sky. I hear air-sirens ringing in the air as SAM defences fire at the jets. The Chinese jets dive at the dockyard with rockets underneath, I can see that they were old jets from the early 2000s as one of the SAMs gets a hit and blows it up. The jet's parts fall down as people duck to avoid them. I look up to see Arab paratroopers coming down with the worst flak armour I had ever seen. I fired my 12.7mm Heavy London-class rifle at them, ripping them to shred. More British bullets come and rip the rest up

"We need air support! NOW!" I yell to my men as I run-up to a Phalanx CWIS and take the controls as hundreds of jet Bombers and Fighters come out of the sky. "Eat lead motherfuckers!" The sounds of 20mm rip the open sky.

1 Hour Earlier...

Before the Air raid, high command ordered the naval invasion of Acre start now and John had to stay behind after he got diarrhoea from eating an expired army ration during the battle. Hayden was drinking tea inside of the Black Prince as the transport carrying it sways side to side. He was the tank commander of the 5th "Brawlers" Tank Regiment and had a hand in the design of the tank by putting an emphasis on armour. He was glad they took his advice and made a very heavy tank. It was also designed to be chemical and nuclear resistant.

The sounds of beach landing bring Hayden out and he takes a look at the cameras. The tank drove forward and went into shallow water as Arabian anti-tank guns and machine guns get absorbed and deflected by the tank. Hayden orders his gunner to aim at a bunker and fire a shell at it. The gunner elevates the gun and auto-loads a HEAT shell in it using a heavy auto-loader. The gun fires as the recoil are negated by the weight of the tank. The bunker explodes as Royal Marines start to land and assist the encircled Isrelies inside the city. Within 3 seconds another shot is fired and destroy another bunker.

Hayden grabs his command radio. "All tanks, move up and provide cover for the Marines." Black Prince's advance into the city as his own tank moves forwards with Marines, not far behind. Hayden scans the area with his cameras and spots an old Abrahams tank, the tank fires a HEAT round and it bounces off the sloped front armour. The Black Prince's cannon fires it's own HEAT round and blows the Abrahams turret.

Hayden almost reached his first objective, the capture of the central square, only to be told that Cyprus is being under an air attack. "Continue the plan but after completing your mission head to the nearby airfield to distract their forces to the east." Hayden marks it on his map and heads towards the airfield, this should be a piece of cake.

Back with Isha...

Isha told her son, Eldrad, to gather information on her degenerate children as well as to increase security around her sister. Eldrad complied, though a bit confused on why news of his 'auntie' had not been told earlier. He asked many sadistic friends of his to give a general outline of their works. He found out that their goal was to summon an Eldar god of sex, pain and parties. But the god in question is still a mystery as he does not know what it looked like nor the knowledge of its possession ability. He dismisses this as just another god joining the Eldar pantheon and should be treated as such, his mother should be happy about a new sibling and not this _sister._

He went to his own room and tried to telepathically contact his mother, with a strange amount of difficulty.

Isha felt a sudden pain in her gut as if a friend of hers is suffering, a man in black armour with a white cross.

Back with John...

The situation has gotten bad to worse as the Chinese military came out of nowhere and lunched a nuke at us. It melted half of the naval forces before a retreat order was sounded. His brother and his tanks have swum to still-operational transports before the radiation reached them.

John's nose bleeds before alarms ring in his ears.

* * *

John wakes up as the ship shakes. He exits his room and heads to his nearest window. What he saw was 3 Chaos vessels, preassembly slaughter-class cruisers judging on how fast they're going. He picks up his shotgun and prepares for boarding actions.

* * *

With the Sisters of Battle in the chapel section...

Alya and Jessica just finished their regular 40 wipings before the alarms started to blare. The hastily join the rest of the sisters, albeit not putting on their breastplates leaving their nude G-cup boobs to hang out of their battle suits. Before any of their superiors could scold them, the alarms for an imminent boarding action sound. The Repentias smile at them, maybe they seek to repent as well?

* * *

Chaos boarding ship...

The cultists chant as the ship charges towards the undefended ship. They all follow the great Slannesh and her children. The vanguard Daemonettes play with some of the cultists as they tease them and not give them release. The keeper of secrets, a Daemonette that looks like a regular woman with white hair and in power armour, gazes through the ship with her black eyes. What she saw made her gasp as one word left her lips. "Sister?"

End of Chapter 6

**The author here, for those wondering about the Jack bit, he's the eldest out of the Parker family and also the most powerful. You can find out more at Project Multiverse on my profile. Also, if you have any criticism, throat them at me. Negative ones are the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Black Doctor **Warning ****18+**

I race to the nearest boarding target as I'm joined by Hayden, Andel, Violeta, Rolf, Natalia and Kelvin. We continue to rush towards to combat before a shockwave hits the ship. We all, except Andel and Hayden because cyborgs, lose our footing and Kelvin nearly goes over a railing before Rolf grabs him. From the railing, you could see Daemonettes killing...the chaos worshipers? Da fuck?

Before I could even comprehend what happened I got hit in the shoulder by a Lasgun-wielding cultist. Andel takes him out with his carbine with several others in front dying after.

* * *

With Alya Parker...

You know the first thing you expect from a boarding party is that they would be charging at you, what I did not expect were their own daemons killing them. I aimed my bolter at a cultist and tore a hole through him. Another one tries to stab me from the back but I kicked him in the balls and shot him in the face, in front of me was a Daemonette touching herself at what I just did, I shot at her as she spreads her arms to enjoy it. Fucking Daemonettes. I hope Jessica is doing well.

With Jessica...

How many are there?! I shot like 10 of these guys and they're still pouring out of the fucking craft! At least the Repentias are holding them back, providing the Sisters in the back breathing space. Also, WHY are the Daemonettes fighting their own? There's literary one in front of me raping another Daemonette, or is she enjoying it? I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE! I fire upon them, hearing them orgasm from dying. I nearly scream as a pair of purple hands grope me from behind, I head-butted the Deamonette with the back of my head. I turn around to see a smiling nose bleeding Daemonette groping its cock. It points at my bolter and aims a finger gun to her head, pulling the trigger.

"You want me, to kill you," I ask her, my common sense is thrown out the window at this point. "Why?"

"You deserve it." She says in a seductive voice, infecting my mind with their disgusting symbol of, what was that word again? Oh yeah, sex.

"Fuck you bitch." I aim my bolter at her head.

"Thank you, sister." She sadly smiles as my bolt round goes through her head, her cock cumming bluish-white liquid on my tits and mouth. It gave off a sweet honey smell and tasted like it too. I spat it out as a Daemonettes tries to rape me.

"FUCK OFF YA WANKERS!" I kicked one in her balls as another pokes me in the butt with her rod.

* * *

Back with Parker...

My cauterised shoulder wound was quite minimal as it only just cause pain, nothing else. VOX reports say that the entire port side was being boarded by 2,000 Shark Assault Boats. They mainly consist of Slanneshi cultists and Daemonetttes. They had already disabled the ships port-side weapons and now the Dauntless-class is turning around to fire its starboard guns. Fires spread through the ship thanks to some chaos Psykers and Melta bombs.

I and the crew were split up as a bridge way collapses as a large water tube falls on it. Leaving me, Kelvin and Natalia separated from the main combat. We took an alternative route through the vents but I was wary, we could bump into the Wychs. We continued travelling the man-sized wents until we were on top one of the cargo rooms. Kelvin flinched when a steam pipe burst in from of his face, narrowly missing him. Thankfully he did not make any noise.

In the cargo room, we could see that the cultists were opening a large portal. What came forth was a purple Leman Russ rolling in. The tank breaks down a wall as it runs through into a hallway of Medusas with bolters.

I signal to continue walking down the vents. "Excuse me, Major, but where are we going?" Natalia asks in a thick German accent.

"We need to get to the Astropath, we need to contact help." We continue to travel down the steamy hallway as sounds of gunfire echo around us. Hopefully, his brother is safe.

With Hayden...

I fire my Macrostubbers into a crowd of cultists tearing them apart as we make our way to the rest f the battalion. We had chosen a regroup point in case something like this would happen. A fucking Leman Russ fires at us, hitting a wall next to me knocking me to the floor. I got up only to be backhanded by a large Beastman. He had a large spear and Inferno pistol. He only wore a loincloth with paths of fur around his chest. He was the size of a fucking Dreadnaught.

He challenges me to a dual, I declined by shooting him in the dick. He falls face-first as blood from his groin floods out. Many Daemonettes and female cultists were licking it all up.

Another Beastman with two large crude axes charges at me as I fire at him. His head explodes as his body slides on its knees pass me and runs over a cultist. I rush to through a gap in their lines to see the Batallion out of formation and in chaos.

I order them to form a square formation and fix bayonets, forming a bayonet square. The Beastmen and cultists were held back by the infantry until the armour rolled up. Rolf was here but Andel was missing, I can not even find him on my holo-map.

With Andel...

He walked silently around random pockets of combat as he scours the ship trying to find Kiri. He made sure she was in the deepest part of the ship, near the food store. No one really goes there unless they ran out of rations, which is rare. He enters his room to find Kiri tying her black loose hair into braids, unaware of the battle thanks to some soundproof walls.

I grabbed a modified Laspistol and gave it to Kiri, who understand what was happening.

"Go into the vents, find your sisters and leave this place." He told her. She nods and goes into the vents, leaving Andel alone. He sighs, hoping she doesn't have to leave.

With the Wych cult...

Mary, Clara and other Wychs were preparing their stolen weapons and grenades to fight off the followers of She Who Thirst. The few launch bays this ship has had all be taken over by the enemy and are no use to the sisters. The sounds of rapid movement bring their attention to Kiri who had come out of a small duct.

"Sisters! Thank Isha you're alright." She spoke in low gothic as hanging out with the humans really was quite an experience for her.

Hours ago...

Kiri using a Lasgun in the ship's armoury with Natalia helping her aim the gun. She hits 2 out of the 5 targets at a range of 100 meters. Natalia told her to aim down the red scope and shoot when she exhales a deep breath. She does as she's told and strikes 4 out of 5 targets, she smiles in child pride. Natalia ruffles her black hair as the sounds of metal feet sound behind them.

Andel brought a pint of beer for Natalia and an imperial cup of yoghurt. Natalia locked in straw in her mask as to not take it off. Kiri enjoys the simplicity of imperial foods as they don't require the exotic ingredients nor the complicated cooking. She took a scoop of it and melted at the taste.

Andel scanned all the yoghurt only to find a signal good brand, seriously some of them are made of sewage. He was also glad that John was an actually good doctor, not really asking where he got his trade.

Kiri was then picked up by Andel and they moved back to their rooms, apparently, the ship's crew are quite an unsavoury type as the navy personnel had installed a curfew for anyone not in the navy.

The guard and navy never had good relations because of several cultural and odd hierarchy placement. Apparently, the navy sees the guard as stubborn barbarians while the guard seems to think the navy as a bunch of asshole rich nobles.

Andel knew that Kiri hanging out with the humans would end up with a very culturally intuned child, just as planned.

Back with the Wychs...

(Eldar speech)

"(Kiri, we cannot escape. The launch bays and escape pods have either exploded or captured, we have no choice but to hide.)" Mary sadly said as the ship shakes at another broadside of macro batteries is fired. Kiri nods understandably.

"(But if you are spotted, do not flee. Kill them and make sure they are no witnesses.)" Kiri felt uncomfortable, she liked these humans, especially Andel and Hayden. The sisters would all split up and waited until this blew over, hopefully.

Back with John...

I used my Lasgun to cut a door into a wall, thanks to some tinkering. Kelvin and Natalia aim their weapons at the door as it falls and lands with a loud clang, I flinch at that as anyone could have heard it.

In the middle of the stone room lay the Atropath, or what's left of him. His body was mostly eaten as his head was the only thing left untouched. Kelvin swears as Natalia searches the body for anything of value. She found a piece of paper with an imperial seal, it says that if the ship was boarded do not contact help. It was written in the colonel's handwriting. Anger grew in me as I punch a wall, why must everything go to shit!?

With the traitor...

Bronzeborn was walking with the head cultist of the army, Jundras Daemon-arm. The cultist's stone arm holding an Autogun as Broneborn led him to the vault, a place where he keeps all his treasures and gelds. He would be a fool to fight them as they have a bigger army and better forces than his. He would return to imperial space and make up a story about valiantly fighting them only for his cowardly forces to retreat.

He opens the vault and beings to leave, before getting shot in the head. "You really think I was going to let you live? HA! fat chance." He said in an old rough voice.

He orders his men to load the booty unto the ships, they had gotten what they came for.

Somewhere else...

Captain Jero Gunther fought beside his elite marines as they fire a Stubber on a wheeled kitchen tray down a corridor, getting scores of dead traitors. He then headed to the emergency Astropath, only to find him being eaten at the last second by a Beastman Caprigor. Gunther shot him with his Lasgun and blinded the beast, he and the crew turned the mobile Stubber around and fire hot lead at him causing a lot of damage to the torso and head. Gunther activated a weaker but still useable distress beacon. It releases a powerful sonar that went lightyears away.

Somewhere in space...

The **Eternal Crusader** was travelling in space. In it was High Marshel Helbreact listening Linken Loyalist at full blast as they speed through the warp trying to find things to kill. He was still pissed after the podcast, not because of the Emperor but at himself for going against his will. Now he has to deal with all sorts of Abhuman and Mutant crewmembers, the ones he hates the least were the Ratlings and Felinds for their stronger resemblance to humans. The ones he hated the most but also respected the most were the Beastmen auxiliaries. While unruly and unclean they make excellent meat shields, as well as good shock troops and brawlers, their faith in the Emperor, is also something to admire by as it's equal to the Black Templars own.

He then got a distress beacon not too far away, he ordered that the fleet heads there now. In the fleet were the flagship and 5 battle barges at the ready as well as 2 Light Cruisers belonging to the Crusader Houses of the Imperium, only used when the Black Templars have to convert planets _without _violence.

He orders that the boarding crafts of all ships be prepared and ready to launch at a moments notice. The fleet goes even faster as it runs over several Daemons in the Warp.

The ship counts down a warp timer. **"Warp jump completed in 3...2...1...0"** They appear right in front of a battle, they could see the traitor's ships turning about to see them.

To Andel again...

He looks out to see the Black Templars firing at the ships as the boarding parties retreat from the vessels. The Daemonettes have already disappeared 5 minutes ago for unknown reasons. He went down the hallways to see the captain decapitating a chaos soldier with a chain sword. Behind him were Juno and Jake white holding a Stubber in their hands. I point out the gothic windows with my metal hands to show them of the Space Marines. The entire ship cheers as one of the traitor ships are split in half by a macro cannon.

Hours later in the war room...

After the death of the Colonel, there was a vacuum no one wanted to fill as he had sent them to their doom and may have already seeded plans to corrupt them. Even though they were baptized by the Sisters, Crusaders and even the Black Templars, they still needed hope. I suggest we go to a nearby shrine world for a full non-lethal cleanse. They all agreed and elected me as the acting Colonel for now.

I radically changed the regimental doctrine to fit with the introductions of the new Beastmen Bovigor support companies from the Black Templars, as a way to legally get rid a few of them, armed with their gauntlet mounted Twin-Linked Stubbers and a shoulder-mounted light mortar they make great assault troops. The Crusaders were also the same ones from Athena and were impressed with my imperial duty, they gave me a platoon's worth of Crusaders as bodyguards. The Black Templars then received a distress call from a nearby Imperial world and went their way.

The critically damaged ship took a detour and landed on a shrine world called Acrerina, where a company of Sisters of Battle were waiting for us.

* * *

On the surface on the shrine world of Axrina III...

Landing at the planet's capital city, a highly urbanised area that basically is a flat Hive that goes downward, I was met by the Hospitaller Order of The White Flame. They led us to the hospital district, helping us replenish numbers and heal wounds. They will also repair the ship which will take 5 months, meaning we will be stuck here for some time. I explore the place, finding out that this grass planet has a lone watchful Warmonger-Class Emperor titan roaming nearby in a very wide-open field. I crouched on a nearby hill and observed the massive metal war machine with my binoculars to see it was pulling a large plough, where a woman with orange hair and freckles planted seeds into the ground. I zoom in onto her face only for my binocular to run out of battery, must have forgotten to charge it. I head back to the city.

With Jess...

Jessica Parker could only be in awe at the number of buildings in gothic form. The houses and cathedrals were filled with holy Sisters as well as dutiful Crusaders. This was the first time she had ever been on a shrine world before and by the Emperor was it clean!

She passes by some communal baths filled with well-endowed women and men, a hospital with state of the art medicine and medical tools, a tank foundry producing a white variant of the Leman Russ with holy Flamers in the sponsons, a statue of the Emperor and several entrances to underground housing communities. She walks up a tall watchtower facing the grasslands to see endless plains and the occasional farm.

Whispers come to my ears, I could not understand it as it speaks in an alien language. It turns into a song as I hum to it, my hips slowly swaying. Unaware of the black eyes watching me from the warp, smiling.

With Ayla...

Washing a Daemon's bodily fluids is not an easy thing to do, they get everywhere and are really sticky. Daemonettes hit me from afar with their tainted sperm as I swallow one by accident. Then a Fiend of Slannesh appeared and released its musk amongst us, spreading their corruption. After the battle, we had to be stripped and washed with cold buckets of water. Then the whippings came, 50 to be exact. During that, I could have sworn my sister had a smile. Finally was a baptism as we were brought underwater as a priest chants to us.

But the Daemon fluids remains on me, sperm in my fucking ass. My anger could reach to that of my father, who can go epically mad. I was currently inside of a shower in her room, the barracks co-ed communal showers was not a great place to be at the moment. I unload a bottle of Imperial Daemon cleaner and inserted the tube. I press the bottle as a pink liquid comes forth and burns the sperm, it's a painless warmth. After a while, I redress and brush my teeth. I look into the mirror and see unholy blackness in my eyes, I blinked to see them turn back to white and green. I shudder at what I just saw.

Back with John...

Underground was a huge complex of hospitals and orphanages, filled to the brim with Hospitallers. The Oder of The White Flame was notorious for being the biggest Hospitaller in the galaxy and having integrated Crusader houses. They were always at a minimum capacity of 5 million per hive because of the amount of trade and warships that pass through this system. They are in between Cadia and Vostroya, two of their biggest patients.

The rest of the underground concrete complex had a large armoury that was filled to the brim with all sorts of imperial weaponry. Even deeper was the Underhive, where black-market medical deals thrive. Mostly from Hospitallers who really need funds for their churches.

I enter a holy bar and ordered a bottle of beer, the Sister of Battle nods and pours me a drink as I watched Imperial news.

"In other news, the Tau have begun raiding campaigns and have already stolen much Imperial equipment." It shows a squad of Tau fighting a squad of Guardsmen.

Something has them spooked to do something this bold, they actually attack the Ultramarines in their first attack. Granted they lost and suffered heavy loses but the fact that they fought their for 5 months straight was still worrisome. Even Farsight of all people condemns these raids through a diplomatic meeting.

I empty my bottle and paid, leaving a good tip. I travelled to the grasslands to find recently ploughed fields and hundreds of farmers watering the seeds from before. From what I learned from these people is that the Titan and red-haired woman came to this planet centuries before, helping these people grow crops to eat as the systems here and nearby Agri-worlds were all busy providing food for the Armageddon wars.

The Titan's weaponry were two large Gatling cannons, the torso had extra armour making more akin to an Imperator-class, it had four Heavy artillery platforms with triple-barreled Baskalisk cannons using a rotary system for a continuous stream of shells. It's blue eyes shine they way at night, while its chest is filled to the brim with Heavy Bolters.

The woman, named by the locals Emma, wore a grey robe with leather gloves. Underneath she wore a tank top with cotton leggings. Her face was covered by a black bandanna. Her eyes were shining bright violet. She also had freckles.

I sat on a raised hill with a PDF bunker underneath and enjoy the view as well as the cold wind. The peace and quiet was a welcome change to the battles. I fell asleep, going into another memory.

* * *

Somewhere in the barracks...

Earlier, Andel found Kiri running up to him, crying and saying she doesn't want to lose him. He hugged her and said that he will never leave her. He asked John for full guardianship of the child. He agreed considering he didn't really do anything. Andel then brought her to their temporary room and helped her braid her hair.

Now he was fine-tuning his mask as his optics have been bugging up. Hayden was nowhere to be seen so he had to do this by himself. He locked his room door, with Kiri hanging out with Natalia. He took off his mask and began using a screwdriver to fix the zoom, not knowing of his stalkers.

With the Wychs...

Mary peered into the room to see Andek take off his mask. She was shocked to see that behind that mask was an Eldar Ranger, with a scar on his neck. He had blue eyes and brown hair. His fair skin had patches of sweet on them. He screws the mask as Mary walks away, both curious and relief that Kiri is under Eldar protection.

* * *

In John's mind...

I walk across a shaking metal hallway in a massive Gloriana-Class Carrier ship. For the past few thousand years, a lot of things happened.

The Age of Technology gave my brother the best shit to work on, making his own designs of Men of Bronze. These Men of Bronze were Men of Iron but with built-in emotional sensors. He gave them a special computer chip that allows a young soul from the warp to inhibit the metal shell. They would become in a sense more human than their Iron counterparts. During the beginning of strife, I hid them until humanity needed them again.

The Age of Strife was the worst part of my life as I had to witness the fall of a good friend, the imprisonment of another and finally the moral degradation of demigod. Jane, or Slannesh, was first as after seeing Earth collapse and suffering nightmares of the Dark Eldar she became broken. She constantly suicides until her soul ascended through the pain, she would soon feel the pleasure of her deaths all at once and become a Chaos God. She would still keep her memories, but her soul was now locked within a warp prison within her body.

Isha was second as Slannesh, I call her Sally, wanted her sister to join her to spread pleasure to all races. Isha will do it on one condition, no harm shall come to anyone. Sally agreed as a bit of her old soul still existed. But that piece soon was buried as Nurgle, entranced by Isha, kidnapped her and left Sally one of her fingers as a show of authority. This would forever break her as she makes a promise to herself to save Isha, even if it meant her destruction.

Edward was the last but was also the worst. Even before his fall, he showed signs of loose morals as he unnecessarily broke a man's faith, he raised children yet show no love, he even destroys a continent, Scandinavia, for their worship of Chaos. He raised each child to be a weapon of war, not having plans for their great potential civil use. Yet I still follow him, why? Because he gave me a child to raise, his daughter.

Now while he never cared for his sons that much, his daughter was different. Since he ran out of unique powerful helixes to use, he used Isha's and Sally's DNA. I was really dumbfounded at the time as I really never thought he would stoop so low to steal his wives' DNA. The result was a daughter that shared his flowing locks of hair, Isha's personality and Sally's body. Her face resembles that of her mothers yet she had her dad's eyes. While not affording her that much love, he had enough to give me guardianship of her thanks to her resemblance to her mothers. Her name was Grace, the Matriarch and the 21st.

She was quite a woman as she grew up, always reading books while listing to metal rock. She had Isha's healing touch and Sally's agility. She wore a very tight tank top, to my dismay, and cargo pants under a suit of armour that was designed for maximum protection with a high emphasis on practicality. It'd looked really plain but was very strong as even concentrated _M__elta fire_ from 50 different guns cannot scratch the surface. Her coat of arms was a goat's head on a purple base with golden trims.

Her relations to her brothers were mixed all around.

She got along well with Horus and Sanguinius, not surprising since they get along with everyone.

Magnus the Red loved her liked a little sister, with her interest with books and technology of old being fridge benefits.

Rogal Dorn accepted her as a sister while also praising her practicalness. Her extensive usage of swears did make him worry a bit on her mental health.

Perturabo had the strangest relations with her. At first, he would be somewhat racist to her, but over time she would win over his favour with books on architecture as well as miniatures of his designs. She would always help him make plans for any public works in their spare time and both greatly enjoyed each others company. He would even go as far as to call her his best sibling.

Vulcan was impressed by how his sister made a highly advance armour yet had designed to be unassuming. She also was one of the few who enjoyed his spine shattering hugs. He gifted her a master-crafted power sword that can unleash a wave of lighting across the battlefield.

Leman Russ was by fat her favourite as they always get mistaken for twins for their excessive rowdy and lewd behaviour. Bjorn also had a great relationship with his aunt for her help tutoring him on romantic poetry.

Fulgrim was by far the worst as they both are on different spectrums when it comes to anything. Fulgrim's need for perfection was always at odds with Grace's practicalness. They get into fights a lot with Ferrus Manus breaking them up, usually by words.

Konrad Curze was probably the one she scolds the most. His usage of terror tactics against imperial citizens made her really uncomfortable and she had done all she can to change this. Her biggest and probably only success was her suggestion of reformation, something Konrad had deemed possible.

The rest was pretty much neutral.

Her legion is made of women who all had lost a child at birth, each filled with unused motherly instinct. This was so that the human auxiliaries soldiers amongst them respected and looked to them for hope. They make extensive use of air superiority, something the other legions make no use of. For every 10 Space Marine, there was a Gunship that can be called upon. They also make great use of diplomacy, saving countless lives by shear words alone. It was for these traits that they were called, The Valkyries. Her legion also made use of jetpacks to go behind enemy lines and cause havoc.

Their armour hasn't changed from their male counterparts, except with an extended cheat for deflecting rounds off. They did have more room for their carapace armour, granting extra protection and mobility.

Because she was taken care of by me, she wasn't amongst her brothers when Edra, being the mother she is, spread them far and wide across the galaxy. So I, with Edward, scoured space to find them. Raising her was quite experience as she was raised like an ordinary child while also being thought of her purpose. The result was a humble woman who desires nothing more than the protection of her people.

I continue to walk through the ship as I finally reached the bridge. The ship's door open for me as I look around. The sounds of gunfire muffled.

"CAPTIAN ON DECK!" A voice shouted as men and women stood up and saluted me. I saluted back and wen to sit in my seat. I look out to see an Eldar Craftworld firing it's guns at us, to no effect. We had intercepted a call of help from a nearby Forge world being under attack, what we found was two Craftworlds scouring the planet looking for something. I brought out a ledger on maiden worlds that were colonised by the Imperium, this was one of them.

I hail for a parley, after a few attempts it succeeds. They ask that the humans leave this would or else the will burn it to the ground. So I asked that they're willing to burn Soulstones as well? Their death threats stop as they realise I spoke the truth. I made a compromise, the Forge world shall harvest all the stones and will deliver it to an Eldar ship while the Eldar will leave this world alone. They accepted as my fighters and bombers stop harassing them.

Grace was with me at the time and saw the value of diplomacy. She used the god-like charisma she got from her dad to charm armies to lay down arms and threaten powerful warlords to a life of farming. She was also a capable fighter, swinging her sword and amputating opponents. She also had a large tower shield with an inbuilt void shield making her even more well-protected.

My mind wanders again, this time to the Horus heresy. All I could see was Edward lay crippled by his son. Before I could explore any further, I woke up with a massive headache and bleeding nose. I took a painkiller and went to the Hospitallers for help. Passing by some of my Beastmen praying in a chapel next to the hospital.

* * *

Somewhere in space...

Jundras Daemon-arm was not having a good day. First, his Daemonettes betray them, two of his ships were destroyed, his men were on the verge of rebellion and the throne geld they stole were minuscule. This would not bode well with Slannesh.

He orders the men and women that are still alive start replenishing their numbers by breeding, the Beastmen will help. He goes to a alter decorated with dead babies. He prays to Slannesh for help in these trying times. Instead of an answer, he gets laughter as the alter crumbles down. He turns around to see his followers with knives and weapons drawn at the ready. Realising that he was about to be killed he ran away from them only to be crushed by a Beastman's hammer.

The cultists chose a woman amongst their ranks, Helina Breasts. They choose her because she gave birth to most of them and her mutations, 4 G-cup breasts with nipple mouths. She ordered them to set a course to the nearest Daemon world, they need new Daemons.

* * *

Also in space...

Drifting in space was a Blood Axe Warship making its way to a nearby WAAAAGH that was being formed by Warboss Gitsmasha. In the ship were 1,000 trained and drilled Ork Kommandos armed with the best gear they could forge. They were the vanguard to 50,000 undisciplined Orks. The Warp drive was about to be ready for a jump.

"ROIGHT THEN, WHO STOLE ME ZOGGIN CHOPPA!?" An Ork yelled as he checked his gear. All the other Orks looked at each other and shrugged. "IF I FIND OUT WHO STOLE ME CHOPPA HE GONNA GET ZOGGED UP! YOU HEAR ME!?" They nod, not wanting to gain the ire from the Kommando.

The Warp drive was finally ready as the ship makes its way through hell itself while also carrying its own kind of hell.

* * *

**Omake (CANON)**

In the warp...

Keeper of Secrets Helixina just got back after betraying her so-called _Master. _She rode on a Feind to her actual master's flesh palace, smelling its delightful musk from its equine genital. She arrives to find her Lady sitting on her throne very sad while being raped by comforting Daemonettes. She continues to sulk as her favourite things to do, using Khorne's Chainaxe as a sex toy, transforming Eldar souls into Daemonettes, eating ass, trying to release Isha and finding the Hospitaller are not available at the moment thanks to a fucking anti-warp storm.

"Mother." Helixina bows to her Mother as the Feind she rode on rapes her. "We corrupted the sisters _and_ found the father." Slannesh face goes shocked then smiles. She grabs one of her children and eats hers, the child giggles as her body is broken and eaten. She appears nearby, alive and wanting more.

"So he still lives? Good, now we can begin phase 2." She stands up and walks to the balcony, looking into a vast orgy filled with her children. "Oh, and tell the Daemonettes at Khaine's gate to stop attacking, I need all my legions." Helixina nods and commands her beast to carry her to the brass rally horn that was next to Slannesh. Today was such a good day. She threw herself into the crowd, participating in the blood orgy.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Calm Before The Storm

All was peaceful on the planet.

Andel was holding Kiri's hands as they make their way through the market square, buying groceries and anything that piques their interest. Kiri was wearing an Imperial robe with a hood and a mask to cover her face. She wore her Wych cloths under her body in case they get attacked, to Andel's dismay. He acquires potatoes, meats and all sorts of veggies. The food here was surprisingly similar to that of old Terra, in fact, the data from this food showed no signs of mutation or unwanted genetic modifications.

He travels back with Kiri, passing by some of the Beastmen in the regiment grazing nearby. From what he understands Beastmen are considered omnivores and can eat items similar to that of a human. His study also shows that the higher you go up the ranks of Beastmen, the more carnivorous they are and vice versa. These Beastmen are somewhere in the middle, yet find more pleasure from eating grass then meat.

Their gear was neatly placed in a pile nearby. The planet's tech-priests were scanning each and everyone for maintenance. Before they could take them however a Beastman went up to them and stated that they shall not touch their weapons, only Hayden and the regiment and touch and repair them. They withdraw as they don't want their arms to be ripped out and used as clubs against them.

I quickly left with Kiri, no reason to get involved. We head to an elevator operated by a servitor. He cranks a leaver and the lift goes down. The Underhive was vast and deep as the sounds of gunfire between rival gangs fight for medical supplies stolen from the Sororitas. One such gang was called "The Flowers of Saints" known for their reputation of planting flowers that can grant all sorts of benefits as well as poisons. They really don't like the guar and constantly poison them, to the point where the Sisters have to protect them.

We arrived at the underground barracks, a large metal building built inside a cave system. We entered the gates and pass by the garage, with Leman Russes at the ready. Kiri tries to keep pace as we pass by a sortie of Guardsmen infantry. We headed up to the tunnels and found our door at the end.

Entering my room, you could see a bed for Kiri, a charging station for me, a weapons rack, a workshop desk and a stuffed Bear toy for Kiri. She sat on the bed as she read a book about the Ultramarines and read out parts that fill her happiness. I crack a smile under my mask at her immaturity as I sat at my desk and opened my right cybernetic arm, fine-tuning my gears and wires. Waiting patiently for my next deployment.

* * *

At the command room...

The peace could only last as I look at a galactic map of current events. Apparently, the last remaining chaos cruiser headed to a nearby Slanneshi Daemon world, probably mustering new forces. Nearby Imperial worlds are asking for help against Khorne Warbands raiding their people, in fact, this information also says that massive chaos raid is being executed as of now, well shit.

I sigh as my brother brought up the regiment report I ask him to compose.

**4th Terra Regiment**

**Units: 5000 men strong**

**Strengths: Usage of air support, Beastmen heavy support infantry, self-sufficient, Crusaders**

**Weaknesses: Poor communication, lack of heavy weapons, little to no armour fighting vehicles, infighting from culture clash**

**Reason of formation: More men for more wars**

**Options to increase war power: Drilling & training, better vox casters, recruiting more troops, have commissars to lessen infighting**

**Connections to use: Sisters of Battle, Crusader Houses, Emperor(emergency), etc**

**Hayden's opinion: Drilling & training should be prioritised**

Welp, time to do some training. I ask my brother if we should return home as we have no current objective as of now, he simply shrugged and said it would be nice. I call all soldiers to be outside the Hive and in the rain, now.

Today's weather was a monthly shower that happens quite predictably, that last for a whole week. I order the men to dig two 5 meter wide trenches in an infertile ground, as to not to disturb the farmers, and told them to stay in there for a week. They were given standard rations and were told that across the field was the enemy and their job is to win a war of attrition. I dived the men into both tenches and sat on a nearby hill, occasionally going into the trenches to check them out.

They were all armed with non-lethal weaponry, Lasguns set to low, mortars and artillery with air rounds, airsoft Stubbers and rubber knives. You win by having the least casualties and deserters by the end of the week, the commissars will act as the referees.

The first day starts with each side firing ordnance at each other. The number of casualties was massive as both sides had not decided to use any form of top cover nor use of any underground burrows dug in the back of the trench. They soon learned their lesson after an hour of ordnance, by digging artillery holes underneath the edge of the trench.

The second day started as I began lowering the food rations. this, in turn, caused mass wide desertion from the trenches. The leading officers had to ration the foods causing mass unrest.

The next few days pass by with more deserters as well as casualties until one side finally lost it and began a mass charge across no man's land. It failed, spectacularly. The winning side is awarded extra alcohol while both sides were given a feast and lecture on how to survive and even thrive wars of attrition.

They are soon drilled in counter-charges to combat enemy charges, no one expects someone to attack while they are in mid-attack. Bayonets are useful in these situations. Having drilling my men for some time they can now respond to orders with quick efficiency and are able to switch tactics on the go.

The last drill was the usage of hand signals and combat language for better communication. It had quite the effect as inside jokes became codenames and swears became orders, for example, "Piss the sky!" means a grenade volley while "Moon them!" means flashing them with really bright lights.

I ended the day by telling the men that we are staying on the planet until needed again, they accepted this as they needed the break. I head back to the same hill from yesterday, sitting down and observing the golden Titan and the red hair woman. This time they were just resting, Emma waving her hand at me. I waved back.

* * *

At the landing pads...

Lord Inquisitor Bergen Yunnan of Ordo Heraticus was brought here because an entire regiment of Guardsmen has been recently baptized and cleansed by the Shrine world, he would think otherwise. He had asked some nearby Sisters to accompany him in case they needed to cleanse them with bolters.

He headed towards the Barracks, passing by some nearby trenches. The Sisters told him that the regiment did a mock trench war earlier today. He adds this as suspicious as this could be a sign of arming for a battle, two of the Sisters roll their eyes at this, dad would never go to war against the imperium.

He arrives at the barracks, seeing Rolf and Kelvin playing cards. "Guardsmen! I request the presence of your colonel!" He demanded, the two men looked at each other, then at the inquisitor, they nod and called for their officer.

John walked out of the barracks to see the Inquisitor in front of him. He gestures to a table near him and John agreed.

"So, is there anything you wish to ask my Lord?" John asks as he hopes this does not turn sour.

"Yes, I wish to see if your regiment has any taint left from your last battle." He gestures to our banner standard, a great helm in forest camo and two blue swords on a yellow base.

"You may my Lord." Thankfully I can hide my warp presence.

He calls for his Psykers as he checks Rolf and Kelvin first, a little disgusted that they are not wearing pants and in green boxers. I told him they were with the sisters for cleaning so he'll probably see a lot of boxers and panties, he felt very uncomfortable for the next hour. He felt even more uncomfortable as he intrudes into Natalia's room to find her masturbating with no panties on while reading a Sister of Battle porn magazine she borrowed from Rolf, she grabbed her Laspistol and aimed it at Bergen as he got the fuck out of there.

By the end, none of the Guardsmen has no signs of corruption, Natalia doesn't count as he does not want to be eaten. He did take one good look at two of the Sisters, one has one strand of purple hair while the other was...giggling. Creepy even for him. He leaves but with the feeling of missing something.

* * *

At the Sister of Battle convent...

Jessica went back to her room, an empty cell with a barred window to let in the sun. The communal toilets are down the halls with a pillory inside in case a sister gets _rowdy_. She wore nothing and sat in the cold dark cell as rainwater enters through the window. She hums a soft tune as she lays on her back and then raises her lower body with her legs, revealing a puffy vagina to the rain. The water gives her pleasure as she bites on some hard cloth to fight the moans so her sisters don't hear her. Her mind slowly dreams of her in a waterfall laughing and moaning. She is joined by purple-haired women who caress and group her body. But in reality, she was on the floor creasing herself.

In the cell next door...

Ayla was praying to her Emperor to remove these afflictions she has on her. First, her eyes turn a darker shade of green, then a strand of hair turned purple and now she has these Emperor dammed vampire's teeth. She prays that these mutations would cleanse away. Her prayers are answered, but by two gods instead.

* * *

Meanwhile in the warp...

"EDWAAAARRRRRDD! Did you dilute my corruption?" Sally, the sane piece of Slaanesh's soul, in a white toga that does not cover her breasts, asked one of the souls of her throne-bound husband, Starchild. His form being held together with some of John's warp gifts.

"Um, no I don't think so?" He looks at Slaanesh with a serious face. "Also, are you corrupting John's kids?"

"It was going to be for a short as a prank while but something went wrong and now they both have half-corruption. One with the mind and another with the body, no soul corruption as you requested" She pouted as Edward laughs at her antics, he ruffles her hair a bit.

"Well, at least you kept your promise." He turns to leave before sensing a different chaos god. "Tzeentch." He says with pure malice as he turns around to see the fucking blue bird floating in front of him. Out of all the gods he was the absolute worse as he actively hurts chaos as much as he provides for it. Even his own followers hated him.

Starchild and Slaanesh look at him with pure rage. Slaanesh throws a warp spear at him as he ducks and retreats back to whence he came. They soon realised that he may have made this permanent.

Slaanesh looks down at the girl and slightly tears up. "I'm so sorry my child for this fate I have given you both." She sends down a large book through the mail on how Daemonettes work and the analysis on their biology. Starchild sighs and hugs his wife before Celestine appears out of a warp portal.

"My lord it is time." She looks down to see the two children of Parker "What happened?" She gets a brief overview before getting sad as well. She and Starchild say their goodbyes before leaving. She starts to cry as Daemonettes cry with her.

In the Throne room...

Edward felt guilty for having his best friend be in such a horrible situation, all thanks to him. He looks around to see Dorn and the Custodians were not here at the moment, perfect. He temporally possesses a scribe and wrote transfer orders for John and his regiment with his special pen he summons from the warp, this really hurts but it will be worth it.

* * *

Back with John...

I was in a blacksmith forge sharpening my broadsword, something that happens rarely. I look into this simple blade that was my current weapon since the end of the war of the beast. My old Claymore was placed inside Edward's throne room. I reminisce the days during the Horus heresy. Where I led dead men against Word Bearers to defend a small girl, the time where Edward rode the Void Dragon to fight an ancient old one in the warp and that one time where I help Eldrad save his two teen daughters.

By the end of the War of the Beast, I knew I had to go into hiding, for the Inquisition and the chaos gods were getting quite interested with me. I hid my sword on Terra and my armour on Craftworld Ulthwé where only me and Eldrad know.

I remember where I had to personally execute a woman and her 12-year old child when they were exposed to the ruinous powers, their faces were that of horror as I swing my blade down unto their necks, first the mother then the child, with the disgusting sound of flesh meeting steel. The burning of an entire planet with continued Melta bombing. Repeated shows of force by executing civilians that refuse to pay their tithe. The many war crimes are too numerous to count

I grit my teeth as sparks fly from the sword, I stop as I catch my breath. I look at my blade, it's edge now sharpen. I get up and walk back to my room before I was requested into the command room. As I arrived I was given a scroll, I opened it to see Terra's signature on it. My new orders were to return to Holy Terra for garrisoning until needed otherwise. Strange as Terra had Custodes and the numerous military wings of the Imperium to protect it, though it was whisked away a few of its defences when the Chair dude got teleported as well as the rest of insane children courtesy of Magnus. I study the scroll to see it was Edwards handwriting, he always writes in gold.

I chuckle to myself, the Emperor himself summons me? I sigh, he has something in store for me. I packed the scroll into my greatcoat and turned on the Barracks speakers. "Attention, this is the colonel. We have orders to be transferred to Holy Terra itself, pack up." I turn the vox off as I hear many cheers and celebrations as I walk through halls filled with joy.

I get word from Hayden that the Shield Breaker will be repaired earlier today as several damages were heeled with a mysterious golden hue, they say it is the Emperor who helped. Thank you, Edward.

* * *

Hours later with Kelvin...

I checked my Lasgun to find any loose parts, he checks his manual again to see that he was not missing anything. Rolf and Natalia were praying to alter in the corner. The room itself was similar to that of a long-distance train you can find on worlds who are either on or past the industrial era, there was even a window to see space from. Considering all 3 of them got promoted to the ranks of majors, they had a lot of changes in the span of a month. Natalia was having hard difficulty commanding a battalion as she was born a soldier and not a commander while Rolf had trouble with having to command a battalion of women and I was having trouble having to prove myself in front of the men that I was able to command.

Their only saving grace was the tutoring they got from John, even now he still helps them out. He was considered a saint to the men and women of the regiment as he regularly defended guardsmen from asshole priest who keep saying "You're a heretic, die!" or "Your faith is weak, die!" if you try and ask mundane questions about the Imperial truth, even the commissars were a better alternative.

I look out of the reinforced warp-proof window to see the warp, it was very purple. Rolf and Natalia join me in sightseeing the vast warp, see several daemons fighting. All of them were Daemonettes. At times when the ship slowed down as to not run into warp storms, the Daemons come and observe us through the window. Thank Emperor that the window was blessed to prevent corruption. Natalia scared them a lot by just looking at them, Rolf and I were also equally scared as we had piss our pants.

In the chapel onboard...

Many Sisters of Battle were ignoring the beasts by praying, resting, weapons practice or even reading the Imperial truth. Only two, in their rooms, were looking at the Daemons, both with different reactions.

Ayla was busy nonchalantly giving them the finger while also reading a book that appeared in her mail, it was interesting, to say the least. It's contents was that of the biology of Daemonnetts as well as their society, similar to that of the Imperium. They had a feudal hierarchy with Slannesh on top, farming communities with roaming Steeds of Slannesh acting as cattle, legions and all of this without bureaucratic bullshit.

Their biology was also, unique. the only thing that as standard was human organs and a hole connecting the mouth and anus. I actually vomit at a picture of seeing a Daemonette with a hot brass rod through her body. I closed the book and placed it in a hidden place. I went to my bed and just slept. What she had done would be considered heresy but it had the Imperial seal as well as the Custodian seal, sleep does not come easy.

Jessica, in her amour but with the crotch part taken off, was busy masturbating to a Daemonette who was masturbating to her. She had locked her door so no one would see or hear what is happening. She was standing and had a hand on the glass for keeping her up while the other was furiously fingering her. The Daemonette in front had an 8-inch dick and was playing with it with grace. Jess had her nipples pierced with Imperial blessed golden rings as to decrease the chance of being possessed, given freely by the happy Sisters Repentia who are always looking for any sister to repent.

Jessica goes crosseyed as she squirts on the floor, the beast outside does the same and sprays her fluid unto the glass. They both smile at each other as Jess puts back her groin armour while the Daemonette leaves into the warp, sleep come easy.

With the Daemonettes...

"Our Sisters are so beautiful, shame we're not allowed to corrupt them," Mikiya told her sisters as they fuck their way through the warp."They would have been great Daemonettes."

* * *

Somewhere else on the ship...

Hayden was busy going over his projects and thus far, he needed resources. Most if not all these projects require large amounts of manpower, energy and lots of refined materials. The only project that he could do was the H.V.H but that required me to get a blueprint copy of a Space Marine's hud and gods know how hard that would be. I keep trying to contact Richard after the battle on Sparteria through an old morse radio that I told him was just some reliable Archeotech that I found. All I got was the word +STILL ALIVE+ and that's it. He was quite an interesting character as he was a man that upholds his end of the bargain, one way or another. It showed when then captain John helped him by reorganising his entire house, a house of 555 family members. In exchange, he offered several weapons and ammunition to his company out of gratitude. What started was a great friendship between the two they really fought together against hordes of Orks and the like.

However, when Richard murdered a fellow knight in a bar over on how they treated the Footmen that fought with them, John helped his ass. When the other knight insulted him by saying that his father was simple Footman and his mother was a Knight whore, he punched him in the face. The knight fell back and hit the back of his head unto the floor, killing his brain from the impact. He got the fuck out of there as John bought him time by starting a drunken brawl, getting a black eye in the progress.

Ever since then, Richard was always on the run with his family. John and I used all our connections to get him a Claymore-class corvette to house his entire household as well as their knights. I even gave him Andel as extra protection.

I stop trying and got up. I took a beer to my left and drank it, today was calm. But what of tomorrow?

* * *

With Richard...

The radio Hayden gave to me was missing. I check within my quarters to see that it was stolen. I asked my family if they had seen it and most thought it was a microwave. I sighed and asked the Astropath if they can find the Shield Breaker, she said that the Astropath was killed. It would be worrying but I know those two well enough to know they can survive the ruinous powers of Chaos, even seen John decapitate a Chaos Space Marine one time.

We were heading to Holy Terra as John says he can arrange for a pardon for him on the planet from an Imperial Guard officer he knows. My family and our Knights had been through hell. I had lost 5 brothers and 2 uncles, has left was my little sister, Thea. She was only 16 when she got her Knight, an Armiger Knight Helverin. I took her under my wing as a squire and so far she showed promise. My knowledge of maintenance transfers to her as she gained the ability to overload her rate of rate by 5 for a whole minute.

None of them was at the battle of Sparteria because their Knights were under heavy repair after Dark Eldar heavy weapon knocked out our core which unleashed an EMP disabling the Knights' systems, only the machine spirts survived. My knight had an inbuilt counter-EMP thanks to Andel so it was the only one that worked.

The ship exits warp space as we enter into view of Holy Terra. Many members of my household got to their knees and prayed while Thea cut her palm with a religious knife and closed her fist, dripping blood into a bowl to her Emperor. She had _odd _ways to praise and pray to the Manperor.

The sounds of another warp portal opening make me turn to my right to see the Shield Breaker, which looks great even though it got boarded. I went back to my room to find the damm radio only to trip over it as I enter my room, is that where I put it?!

* * *

With Hayden again...

I look out the window to see the Normandy still functional and running. I hear morse code coming out of my radio as I get a message back. +I see you're still alive.+

We text back and forth as I tell him of the many things that have happened in the past month. He seemed quite sceptical when I told him that Andel is the guardian of the girl he had met back on Sparteria, saying he seemed more of a soldier than a babysitter. I told him you made him go to orphanages to read them fictional stories. He just morse back the word +Oh+. Fucking hilarious this dude.

A few hours later at Londinium's airport...

I exit the Valkyrie as my kids follow me, both just being in awe at the large clock tower in front of them, it never gets old. I see Hayden leading Richard to the pardoning officer, with 10 family members in tow. I call my daughters to follow me as the last time I lost them was when they were kids. We were buying groceries in the market square, for 2 whole hours I searched and found them in front of a very old Black Prince tank in an abandoned building with no tracks, several holes and a missing engine. My brother fixed it up and now it's in our garage room where my daughters like to drink a cup of tea sometimes.

Our house was where the old Westminister Abby was. It was quite surprising to find it largely intact after the Age of strife and Edward's church burning. I moved in after I moved out of the Imperial Palace, the reason being is that I just didn't want to be involved with the High Lords and go into the public light. I have a life dammit. Only the oldest and veteran members of the Custodian guards know I existed. They vowed to stay silent until my return.

The door to the Abby has reinforced steel for a door and could tower normal men. I enter the door with my daughters and walk down stone hallways. We enter another door, this time a wooden door. There was a scanner next to it and I took off my gloves and scanned my right hand. The door opens inwards as a chime plays.

The entire floor was concrete as an old Roomba, which my brother lies other Tech-Priests it has a human brain inside, cleans the floor. Jessica sits on a sofa and turns on the TV while Ayla goes to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I went to the library, in it were vast amounts of books that reached the 20 feet tall ceiling. I pulled a book from a shelf as the entire bookcase swings open. I enter and descended a flight of stairs, finding myself in front of an old train. I entered the train as it starts up and heads to Edinburgh at a quick pace.

After 30 minutes...

I exit out of the tube and enter a glass elevator. It goes up as it passes by a large underground basement that was filled with military equipment. Titans, Men of Bronze, Heavy Black Princes, Plasma Seige Guns, 1000 degree Shovels, rows upon rows of reliable Plasma Bulpulp Rifles, a fuckton of IFVs and APCs, body armour made of ceramics and steel, power armour with dual Gatling guns and last but not least 500,000 A-20s with a triple-barrel 100mm Rotary cannon and two multi rocket pods filled with Melta warheads.

The elevator finally arrives at the surface. A wide courtyard that was empty with tall walls of stone standing tall. I head to my old office and opened my computer to check if anyone left any emails for me. None so far. I sent a message to Andel to move the Wych cult to the barracks here as to protect them as well as educate them on Imperial life.

I close my computer and look out the windows, sightseeing the radioactive wastes of old Scotland. I will visit Edward tomorrow.

End of chapter 8

* * *

**Omake(Semi-cannon) If the Emperor and his sons reacted to the last knight (from Spacebattle's ****If the Emperor reacted to TTS Extras Thread****)**

"Alright, what tape do we watch next?" Leman asks his family.

Magnus brought out a tape "This one says "The Last Knight" and this knight has a connection with father." The Emperor interest perks up as he recognizes the Hospitaller symbol on it, that could only mean one thing.

"Really? Well, play the damm thing." Angron says as he gestures to the screen

Before the Emperor could interject the tape was already in as the screen flickers on. Many of the Primarchs looked at the screen with wide-open eyes.

The screen showed the Emperor in his armour with two women next to him. Nameplates over there heads showed they were Isha and Slaanesh. While on the far right was a man in Hospitaller armour and holding a Claymore upside down. His eyes slits glowed green as his nameplate said "Johnny William Parker, The Last Knight". His great helm had an olive branch crown on it. His chest bore the symbol of a cross while his armour had lines of green between the joints that glowed. His black hooded cloak had embers flaking off the bottom, not at all damaging the cloak.

Magnus was the first to get out of the shock. "Father, what the warp is this?" The rest of the family also had questions as the Emperor wished someone would help him.

"That would be your father and his wives." A figure behind them says as all of the Primarchs ready their weapons. The Emperor raises his hand as to tell them to stand down.

The figure, the same from the picture appears into the light. His helm under his arm as he walks towards them, his face carrying an annoyed face. He looks to the seated Emperor "Edward."

"John. Is this you're doing?" He gestures to the screen.

"Nope, it's theirs." He thumbs over his shoulder to gesture a very tall Isha and a tall nude Slaanesh dragging a very scared Eldrad with his teen daughters following him as well as all the phoenix lords. Grace also enters, many Primarchs greet her with Leman giving her a keg of beer.

"You owe us a family." Isha stares with daggers as Edward sinks in his chair while Slaanesh crosses her arms under her boobs. Roboute Guilliman requested that she wears something. She looks down and looks at him. "Nope, sorry sonny." She smirks as Roboute is really embarrassed, looking at your supposed mom's boobs is not a nice thing. Slannesh laughs as Isha sighs. John handed Slaanesh some robes and a t-shirt to wear, she pouted.

Grace sat between Leman and Magnus while the Eldar sit near Isha, with teen Macha and Taldeer sitting on Isha's lap. Mortarion eyes the small Taldeer as she stares at him, slightly scared. Isha looks at him and mouths please play nice. He sighs and nods, Isha hands him Taldeer as she sits on his lap. He plays with her hair as she giggles a bit. The screen flickers a bit showing a photo of Mortarion with smol Lofn on his head reading a book. It swiftly transitions back to the first photo with Mortarion and Isha noticing it. Isha smiles at her son's newfound compassion. Mortarion just dumbly sat there and laughs a bit.

John: "I have brought you all here today to react to shit, that's it. I'm fucking bored" He deploys a beanbag and lay in it while Isha and Slaanesh sat on thrones next to Edward, they both punch his dick with supersonic speed.

Edward holding his nuts: "I deserve that." All males in the room flinched at the sheer force of the impact, even John.

John:" Magos Lehm, play the vid." The now stunned Magos complied and played the vid. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce to you future me." The screen transitions to John wearing a Guardsmen outfit while also fighting Necrons with ghost English Foot-knights and Longbowmen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: When two heroes meet and a daughter's return

**(TTS EP 26 Part 1 start of the Battle of Khaine's gate)**

I travelled through the air in a Valkyrie heading towards the imperial palace. It lands outside where I got off. I walked for 30 minutes until I reached the large door. I took a left turn and entered a much smaller door hidden far from the public eye. I walk down halls of golden steel as sounds of the Emperor and his son talking echo across.

"Father, I wish to speak to you." Rogal Dorn asks his skeleton father on his throne.

**"DAMMIT ROGAL, CAN'T YOU SEE DADDY'S BUSY."** The Emperor types into his throne.

"No." Rogal using his signature word as I arrived at a hidden entrance in the wall. Wamuudes, Custodisi, and Karstodes just enter and stared as Rogal turned around to see me as well.

"Uh, Hi." I wave my hand. I look up to Edward "You called?"

**"ABOUT DAMM TIME. WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG?" **Edward asks me as I sighed.

"Needed to send my kids home, like an actual father," I said as I stare very angrily into his face. "Unlike you."

It was silence for a few moments before the Emperor responded. **"FUCK YOU."** Typical.

"Excuse me my Emperor but who is this man and how do you know him?" Krastodes asks as I take a few steps forward.

"I'm a friend of his." I checked the armrests to see where that damm button was.

"He is the Lord Hospitaller, a man who's power rival that of my father." Really Rogal? The Custodians look at each other and shrugged, they did not know they were mind cleansed. "You not knowing this shows how really dumb you are."

"I'm sorry but what?" Krastodes says as I finally found the button. I press it as a slab of metal sprung out of the left armrest, hitting Krastodes in the face. "GAH!" HEADSHOT.

I chuckled, I look at his two brothers. "You should get some ice." I searched inside to find my sword in there. I grabbed the handle, feeling my warp energy powering it. I slowly pull it out of the dusty container and hold it with my two hands. My connection to the warp growing ever stronger, now I can see the warp once again and it sucks.

I turn around to see the two Custodians dragging their brother out of the room. I hand Rogal a book about the island nation of WW2 Britan and told him to study on the effects of strong support from civilians. I also told him that my return will be planned later. "I will do this." He walks out of the room with his cute stubby legs.

I look back at Edward. "Wanna watch the battle?"

**"SURE, WHY THE FUCK NOT?"** He turns on his projector as we watch the battle.

* * *

In the warp...

"FOR MAMA SLAANESH!" A 150-year old Daemonette named Orissa with a child-like demeanour walks to the battlefield before getting picked up by her very worried twin sister. She is told that they will retreat, she pouts at that. She also told that she will be gangbanged later as compensation. She smiles, at least she gets to fuck.

They get on a Feind, her biological dad, and galloped away. While the Masque, the bitch, was being slaughtered by Kaldor Draigo. My sister and I laughed as the rest of the Daemons delt with the mortals. Skarbrand was insulting us, he really needs to remember we love being abused. Dad's nice horse musk, as usual, smelt nice. We molested each other as we finally arrived at a stone church inside a mountain. We got off dad as he gets fucked by nearby Daemonette, oh it's priestess Rosie. She tells us to go along and not miss the service, she will come later. We nod and walked to the church, passing by statutes of Daemonettes being fucked by Space Marines.

We enter the church to find bodies of Daemonettes and lucky mortals in a blood orgy. In the middle of it was a statue of Slaanesh in her female form. Tears of red blood came out the eyes as wet dark purple sperm dripped from its groin holes. The hulls were lit with chocolate-scented candles as large Beastmen were fucking their Daemonette moms and sisters.

On a balcony overseeing this congregation was the recently resurrected Emeli, the Daemon Princess who was killed by Ciaphas Cain. Apparently, after a talk with Slaanesh herself, she decided to be Cain's toy instead of master. She had even added his name into the book of exceptions, a book dedicated to not fucking certain people. Right now the list included John, Emperor, Isha and Cain.

Orissa shoves her meaty cock up her sister's ass. Both of them start to beat each other up while fucking, they have to as their Slaanesh's new legion, The Legion of Abuse. A legion basically forms out of the need of abuse and pain.

At the battle...

"Where are those Daemonettes going to?" Stuart asked out loud as he sees all of the grey knight dying. "Ah fuck." He withdraws with his team as the encroaching chaos horde come forward. Then he falls on his belly, he turns around and fires his Hellgun out of panic. His shot hits on one of the two heads of a Daemon bird, getting the truth and the lie about the pain.

He is dragged by Matilda, the bloody saint of a girl, who had purple blood on her uniform. He gets up and runs with Matlida to the gate. Emperor Fyodor was trying to open the damm gate while Leman Russ was insulting him at every turn.

Then time froze...

Starchild and Celestine appear from the warp, with Dominique in tow. "Thank you, Dominique, you have done the Imperium a great service." Starchild praises his agent as he gives him a sandpaper cigarette. "You deserve this."

"Thanks, Starman! Let's blow this joint!" He had never felt so relieved for his burden to be lifted but also sad as he can no longer provide any help.

Celestine carries Dominique upwards. "Come now, it is time."

"Goodbye, Dominique." Star-child says to his faithful servant.

"Bye, Starman!" He looks down"Hey, Fyodor! Happy new year pal." And so goes another great warrior and hero of the Imperium he will be miss. **(A/N A moment of silence for Dominique please.)**

The Hospitaller appears next to him with phoenix wings of green flame, clad in bulky knight armour with pauldrons painted with the Maltese coat of arms. He looks at Stuart and while a novice, he could see the potential for him and his teammates. He gifted them powers men greedily want but can't use responsibly. The signs of the Hospitallers appear on their left breast. He nods to the Star-child and stays to observes the possession. "Good luck, old friend."

Star-child nods and posses Fyodor. Producing a blinding light that spread across the galaxy and out, Affecting everyone. Daemons, excluding Daemonettes, as they secretly but fervently pray to the golden father, suffer as the light blinds them, Imperial Guard infantry being healed, Eldar Psykers feeling a massive warm hug for some reason especially young ones like Lofn, Bjorn wakes up and laughs out loud at his master and his best bro return, Chaos Space Marines burn at the light in blue flame and Necrons glitching out.

Slaanesh and Isha cry tears of happiness as memories of a happy marriage flood their minds as they both go into a fetal position. The last image was they had was the wedding night of 1920.

In the darkest corner in space, a ship's systems turn online. Its engines start to power online as the rock that holds it is slowly cracking. It activates its heavy pulse drive as the ship accelerates forward at a really fast rate. The rock that held it erupted as the bow's floodlights power on to reveal a massive ship graveyard. Only that stars dimly lit these vessels, revealing many of different origins.

Inside the A.I runs a special protocol: RISE TO GRACE. Elsewhere in the ship, a blue pod turn online, the glass revealing a muscular beautiful nude woman with purple skin, black eyes and white hair. Her head had two bovine horns while between her legs were two large equine penises and 2 pairs of equine balls. On her chest were tounges that came out of dark purple areolas mouths on her MASSIVE breasts. With her was a Daemonette who was impaled by both rods in her birthing hole and sleeping. Her eyes open to see other pods with her daughters and their bovine and equine mutations. She opens her mouth and screams one word in unfrozen anger. "FULGRIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" She breaks out of her glass as the Damonette she impaled wakes up and helps to awaken the rest of her legion, she will have her revenge. For the Emperor.

* * *

During the Horus Heresy...

In the Gloriana-class Carrier, I.N(Imperial Navy) _Malta_ was Grace Iron-Horse, the High Valkyrie. John had lent her his ship as he was too busy dealing with the Word Bearers. Her daughters were also quite experienced in fighting as they had fought in all sorts of wars and battles. They also studied old historical battles like D-day and the Sacking of Roma. They were travelling to the aid of an Imperial merchant vessel only to be ambushed by the Emperor's Children. They were always pissed at us ever since we had won more of the people's favour with our compromising practicalness than their absolute perfection. We also had a similar colour scheme, our purple wine and white trim vs their bright pink and gold trim.

The Emperor's Children came out of warp portals on both port and starboard sides. They were large boarding frigates that pierced the very thick hulls before the aircraft could be launched. The Emperor's Children carried sonic weaponry and non-lethal crossbows, they seek to humble the Valkyries. Grace orders that they shall make their stand at the mess halls, which were in the very centre of the ship.

Grace cuts through the Emperor's Children, a title that is a mockery of what they are. She swings her blade decapitating 5 of her nephews' heads, as to end their cursed life. She slammed down her shield as a Plasma round impacts it. She staggers before getting hit by Sound Marines, their noise defining and forcing her daughters into unconsciousness. Grace herself struggled to stand as she sees her half-snake brother in front of her. He smiles as he undresses.

Hours later...

They were tortured and forcefully mutated into fucking cows and horses as her brother himself personally mutated her, by raping her. This went on for 3 days before he showed any signs of tiring. It was only Horus that would ironically save her as he orders Fulgrim to make haste to Terra for the siege. He molested her mouth with his tongue and told his sons to drag them to the warp-proof cryo-pods used only when the Geller field is down.

All of these women would see time fly past them if not for the ship's A.I which worked with the Hospitaller since the Age of Strife. It would display footage and news across the imperium as to make sure they would be kept up to date including the death of the Emperor. While it can't disable the pods, it can rebuild their weaponry. It awaits the light.

During all this Daemonettes were summoned and also joined in the fun as well as willingly inserting their rods into the women and be frozen. While Grace was being fucked by a Feind, she quietly said one word, a word that gained a mother's wrath. "Mama..." Her quiet cries were relayed to Sally who, how can I put this? Basically screamed really loudly. Enough for the Daemonettes to understand what their sane mother wanted, they will only corrupt their bodies and mind, not the soul. After the Daemonettes join the Valkyries into their pods and continue to fuck them but also tell the Valkyries they are the masters while the Daemonettes are your servants. Grace has a vision, her moms stand before her and tell her to find her uncle and her brothers. She agrees before falling asleep, leaving her grieving mothers to weep in the warp.

* * *

Back with the two...

I stop looking into the warp as I have gained a massive headache. "Ow." I rub my head, not going to do that again.

I look back to Edward who is probably in pain as well. "Anything else you need?"

**"YOU HAVE TO JOIN THE PODCAST AND SPECIALS. IN EXCHANGE I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DAUGHTERS ARE SAFE."** He drives a good bargain.

"Deal." I leave and walk back to the secret entrance. As soon as I close it the others returned.

* * *

With Hayden...

I am being a witness to a pardon. By Imperial rule, there must be one witness to confirm the pardoning. Richard was now dismissed of the charge of murder and is now being blessed by holy water. I really this to many Knight houses and they begrudgingly agree.

Richard thanked me and pledge his knight house to our regiment. I agreed but also warned him about his knights. I detected some odd glitches in his Knight's machine spirits that could spell disaster at any moment. These machines could possess people and will only let them go if they are forcefully taken out. He told me it will not be a problem as the machines have their own moral code and will only do stronger connections. Pros are faster reaction time and better control. Cons? You can feel plasma and bolter fire as if it was your uncovered skin.

His household tried to counter this with pain dampers but they were of poor quality and could only dull the pain to that of a needle being inserted. This annoying pain has affected the performance of all.

"I can get you better ones, but I don't see a high chance considering only high ranking Tech-priests are allowed that sort." There was a really terrible system they used while some tech like the expensive Hellgun are widely available, cheaper shit like fucking vaccines against Nurgle's crotch rot are only allowed for high ranking officers. Basically the cheaper it is the more restricted it gets.

Meanwhile at Edinburgh...

Andel had asked Kiri and her sister if they wish to live somewhere more permanent. They wished for it but they were still sceptical about living on fucking Terra, even Kiri. Andel got clearance from John to have them occupied the towns outside the castle walls. The town did not have roads as it was one giant multi-level town made of concrete. It was designed similar to that of Leonardo Da Vinci's Ideal city but was more compact and urbanized that would make Hives look like scattered towns. The sewers were revamped making them excellent at sewage control and emergency bunkers if the need arises.

The Succubus, a woman named Alison, was by far the most sluty person in the cult. Seriously she doesn't even wear clothes, just gloves. She does, however, wear a robe around Kiri. She was professional nonetheless and proved quite experience at being a leader.

Andel was treated with more respect lately, the Wychs don't insult him anymore, they ask him more questions, they consider his suggestions and weirdest of all some of them just stare at him.

Andel left them alone as he heads up the castle and meets up with John, who hands him his longsword as a gift. As of now, they have no current objective so they will just build up their forces and train. John tells Andel that Hayden and Rolf will be left in charge as He needs to go to a certain Craftworld with Andel as both a bodyguard and cultural advisor, it has been a while since he experienced Eldar culture.

* * *

With the regiment...

Vostroyan Rolf and Cadian Kelvin were busy cleaning their Lasguns while breathing in Terra's air. Natalia was nearby painting her mask as per usual, she regularly thins her paints as a form of worship to Saint Duncan Rhodes, the painter. Her mask had the style of a Celtic warrior while also having Imperial symbols on her cheeks. She was considered the black sheep of her Kreig family, always painting and reading when she should be training to fight for Kreig and the Imperium. Her 10 brothers on a daily basis scold her for every hour she does not spend training and drilling. Her father had enough of her 'peaceful' behaviour and sent her to the war school of Kreig thinking it would teach her something of war, instead, she would be the top student in all academic fields as well as being subpar in war. Her father, being a little furious that she had failed him, had her locked in the family basement until she was picked up by a Kreig regiment.

In the regiment her brothers, who were high ranking officers while she was a grunt, bullied her a lot by giving her the most gruelling task that even a Kreiger would be sick at. She was in charge of digging graves for all dead soldiers, she had to clean toilets, she would part of the minefield clearers and even be 'elected' to be a sex toy for a high ranking commander, that made her brothers the most hated of all Kreig regiments.

It was only when she was 20 years old that she met John. Their regiments were assigned to fight off a chaos cult that had rooted themselves into a rockface on a mounting. Her brothers ordered that the _entire_ regiment to charged into the fortifications for the glory of the Emperor. She unluckily, or maybe luckily if you ask John, tripped into a shell hole as the rest of the regiment get mowed down by Stubber fire and Lasguns. The enemy trench would only be taken later by an airstrike, an artillery barrage that covered the sky and using long-range flamethrowers.

Captain John found Natalia in her shell hole in a fetal position and crying at being a massive failure. He had picked her up in bridal style and carried her to his room. He then requested a transfer of her to his company, considering she was the last one of her regiment left the clerks agreed. He would give her paints and a canvas to help her cope as he began training her in the ways of war in a hobby-like manner. He had seen her potential as not just a commander but as a Kreigswoman who has a personality and a life other than war, which is rare.

She finished painting and joined them in cleaning their guns while talking about how they are going to visit the grave of heroes.

* * *

Back with Grace...

As soon as Grace got out she immediately wore her casual clothes, it became standard every time she woke up. She had a Daemonette to tailor it to fit my new body as it's cargo pants were now crotchless, had a see-through tank-top and an added purple choker with the Imperial Aquila on it.

Grace was not surprised when the Daemonettes pledge their services to her, she is the daughter of their god. When John told her of this right before the Heresy gave her a meltdown that only turned to anger when I found out dad was a massive asshole he could have prevented this. Then the Heresy happened. She fought for the Emperor but did not work well with the loyalists, especially the Lion. She knew he had inherited dad's assholeness by the evidence of civilian casualties that he calls 'acceptable deaths'.

She travelled down the metal hallways passing by her more 'liberal' daughters as they had sex with the Daemonettes, they are not the only ones as Grace herself had a Daemonette impaled on her who had glasses and a professional attire minus the crotch area. Granted Said Daemonette was by far the smartest and is acting as an assistant/fuckbuddy, the other Daemons call her Nerdmonette. She was currently working out the logistical issues with Grace while fucking as the ships cattle had all died out over the years. She enters the mess halls where Daemonettes and Valkyries alike were eating, talking and fucking. Thee Daemonettes were surprisingly smart and capable of debate, some of them even have their own ideologies. She also found out they follow her dad as **The Golden Papa**. That actually made me laugh a bit as I remember when dad never wanted to be worshipped as a god nor was he a good parent.

They had given her the title of **Great Sister.** The Daemonettes consider themselves as her sisters and would do anything she desires. So she asked them to search the galaxy to find her brothers. They tell her that they are heading in a path to two of her brothers. she smiles and orders the ship to head to the location, to Holy Terra.

* * *

In Edinburgh's hanger bays...

John and Andel found an old Heavy Gunship that was the size of a Baneblade and a half, a Blue-Class British Gunship from the Age of Technology. It had a diamond-like shape with two large 6-meter and 3-meters across pulse engines on the sides. It was armed with nose-mounted weaponry of 3 assault cannons, two roof-mounted heat-seeking Melta missiles and a rear gun turret with twin-linked heavy bolters. The ship had a very experimental Warp-Drive that travels faster than light speed and also forms a Warp shield around it. The coms on it can reach all sides of the galaxy and had a clear but heavily encrypted reception.

They took off in VTOL before a large metal hangar doors above them fold apart as the Gunshiphovers upwards until it was above 500 meters. The ship's drive powers on as John plays a song over its speakers, AD/DC HIGHWAY TO HELL. The ship fires up its Warp-Drive as it accelerates to the speed of a comet, in 5 seconds. The G-force from the instant thrust was compensated with a special gravity core inside that produces a counter G-force that does not harm the structural integrity of the ship in any way.

The sound travels across the planet with a thundering roar, it was missing its sound dampeners for preventing bleeding ears and flying people. Hopefully, the Wychs did not inherit their Dark Eldar parent's hearing.

With the Wychs...

They were all covering their ears from the sheer sound and fell from the shockwave. Some of them flew into walls and broke a bone or two. Kiri was caught by Alison before they hit the deck. Hayden flew across the courtyard and slammed face-first into a wall, knocking a few of his teeth out. He gets up before his eyes widen in realisation, he puts his hands on his face and groans. "I forgot the dampeners." In the background, Rolf had a bucket stuck on his head.

Back with John...

I looked into the warp to see if anything had changed in the last hour or so. I saw Kitten and Magnus making full haste to Terra. I saw a happy Slaanesh getting beat up by her kids, as per usual. Isha trying to get out of her worse marriage ever, with little success. Khorne was chasing Tzeentch as he turned all his skulls into rubber ducks.

The ship's system says we will be at the location within, 10 minutes. These Gunships were designed to fight alongside naval forces without the need for hangars so the ability to Warp is a much-needed one.

The ship comes out of the Warp in front of a Craftworld being mare meters apart. John could see through the cockpit that he was in front of the bridge. He also saw Eldrad finishing at my arrival. I signal to land and he points at a nearby hangar.

We land at the hanger to be met by all of the Aspect Warriors. Eldrad and his two daughters were following him as well as LIVII who had Lofn behind him. Andel asked if he needs to take off his mask, I told him later. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Back with Grace...

Grace had asked her daughters on their thoughts and the general view was to fight for the Emperor and their new grandmother, albeit with a more positive view on the latter. The smart Daemonette, now named Dr Neya, told her the solution to the cattle problem is to use her daughters for milk and cheese while they also breed new cattle with the few cows and bulls left on the ship for meat. Grace really didn't want to do this but she had no choice. She told her daughters on their new duties, this has caused positive reactions in the sisterhood. Grace knows this is mom's doing as she made every single one of Grace's daughters as lewd as her.

For now, they rebuild and plan a way to come back into the fold. She looks at her 25000 daughters and a million Daemonettes and realised that she needed more manpower. Neya suggested breeding as Fulgrim had increased their fertility and added more reproductive parts to them. Grace was now worried, the more lustful they are the higher the chance Slaanesh might take their souls. She retires to her room to think about it.

Her room had a red velvet bed, candles, a desk, a family portrait and an armour stand. Her armour had changed over the course of the last few thousands of years before her cryo-freeze. Its simple outer shell was redesigned to look like it was from the old Terren crusades, her uncle and his cool armour being the reason.

Instead of an old smooth plain surface, it was engraved with a raised white cross on the chest. Her gauntlets had inbuilt flamethrowers with an effective range of 300 meters. The armour was also reinforced with a layer of rubber for better shock absorption. The arms and legs had Eldar signs as to increase her Psychic might as well as respecting her other mom, Isha.

She remodifies her armour once again as she extends the groin and breast area thanks to her new mutations. She did have to admit the mutation increased her protection. Her breasts were much bigger, the size of a hefty watermelon, and made the front armour more extended and rounded. She looked into the mirror and saw that all her assets were increased, her ass, hips and body have all been increased.

She sighs, well at least she wasn't fat. She widens the armour even more. She feels something prodding her ass as she turns around to see a short Daemonette trying to fuck her with dick much larger than her. Grace raised her ass a bit for her and then continued working.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Warp...

Slaanesh was busy knitting a purple sweater for her daughter when suddenly a Daemonette came through with a message. Khaine's gate has been closed and the humans are now through it. Slaanesh dismissed her as the Daemonette rushes into a nearby orgy. Slaanesh stops knitting and looks out a nearby window looking into the colourful Warp, under it were a massive congregation of Daemonettes fucking with the occasional gaming while fucking niche that's been spreading. She sighs as she brings out a vibrator and inserts it in her silky vagina and continues knitting, she misses the old days.

In a cage in Nurgle's realm...

Isha was, as usual, being endlessly being exposed to Nurgle's diseases. She took note on this new one as it seemed familiar. The awful smelling concoction had a black tar-like texture and had a few corpses thrown in. Nurgle threw in some rats, fleas and a bunch of bacteria. The brew was stored with a rotten ladle that smelt like ash.

Nurgle then brought the ladle to Isha's mouth, she took a whiff at it and then turned pale. 'No, It couldn't be?' Nurgle opened her mouth with his disgusting hand and made her drink it, the taste being a mix of putrid, mouldy, fleas and hair. 'Fuck! It is!' She then began to spat it at Nurgle's face, he paid no heed as he used to this by now.

He writes the recipe down and sends the brew to all Craftworlds. Isha hopes that John can help contain this, for he is one of the few that can stop the bubonic plague. She remembers the faces of those she had tried to save, with her sister being the only success.

* * *

Back with John...

We were walking down the halls of the Craftworld as the Eldar onboard talk behind our backs about us.

("What are Mon'keigh doing here? Why is one of them made of metal?")

("Who are they? And why is the one with the coat have a large Psychic presence? It's giving me a headache.")

("What in Isha's light would Eldrad bring them onboard? Does he want the Mon'kiegh to find us?")

These were a few of the many comments on the way. We were currently headed towards the armoury where my armour was kept. Taldeer seemed to have recognized me as she seemed to smile at my appearance earlier. She would be happy ever since I saved her from an Ork Warboss that would have killed her.

In the year of M31...

The battlefield was littered with dead Eldar warriors who's Soulstones were being brought back to the ship. I was observing the field of dead Orks, they had somehow managed to ambush us as we made our way back to the Craftworld after collecting Soulstones. I was assigned as a diplomat as to make sure there was no miscommunication be the Imperium and the Craftworlds. A young Taldeer was also assigned as my ward during this time as Eldrad apparently didn't have the time to take care of her as he is dealing with some Necron problem he didn't tell me about.

I covered her with my cloak to prevent shrapnel as Ork Shoota fire flew through the air, killing several of the Eldar warriors. The Orks were gunned down by the accompanying Wraithguard who fired their weapons into the horde. I escorted Taldeer out of the battle but as soon as we gained a good distance, the Warboss appeared out of nowhere and charge at us.

I pushed Taldeer out of the way before getting rammed into by the large Ork. I fell on my back as Taldeer throws a fireball at the Ork's face. It hit him square in the face and blinded him. I unsheath my Claymore and swing downwards, taking out his left arm. He fires his Shoota with his right arm everywhere as Taldeer hits the deck. I rush towards her and jump on her as to protect her from the flying hot lead.

One lucky shot goes through my uncovered eye slits as it blows up my head. Taldeer screams at my head explosion and my blood spilling on her as the Warboss is killed by some Howling Banshees. Taldeer gets up and looks at my body, she takes off my helmet to see nothing was left except my neck. She starts hyperventilating until my head regrows. I groan in pain and ask for some water. She nods and summons a bottle of water.

Present time...

We finally arrived at the armoury to see my armour. I walked to it as the glass case surrounding it opens. I place my hand on the chest and felt the coldness that came from it. The armour has a couple of holes and dents in it as well some rust spots. Unsurprisingly as I asked them not to touch it, should have told them the could clean it. I picked it up and carry the heavy armour back to the ship, I thank Eldrad as Andel carries the legs as I seem to be dragging them on the floor.

But before we could leave, the Crartworld's alarms ring as green Warp portals open with vials of black liquid being thrown out from them. The vials shatter on the floor, it's contents spill and become a gas. The disgusting smell reaches my nose as I go into a shock at the all too familiar smell of rotten corpses. "ELDRAD, QUARITNE THE SHIP, NOW!" I yell as I drop my armour and threw everyone out of the armoury with a non-lethal psychic force swing from my sword as the plague began to spread, I sigh this is going to suck balls.

With Lofn...

She was thrown out of the room by a strange force and was caught by her dad. Grandfather raised the alarm as we rushed to the healers. We pass by many Asuryani choking and vomiting as black fogs quickly began to spread. Only those with masks like the Howling Banshees were unaffected. We arrived at the healer's only to find it overrun with the plague. The metal man rushes in and grabs some masks, he hands them out and tells us to go to the small ship in the hanger. Dad carries me as auntie Macha, mom and grandfather were ahead of us.

The metal man rams into a locked door to the hangar, sliding on the door heading to the ship. He gets up and opens the doors remotely, a ramp at the bottom comes down as the fog slowly creeps behind us. He waits until everyone is on and closes the door, just in time too as the black fog was just a foot away. He thanks whoever designed this Gunship to be chemical proof.

* * *

In Old Scotland...

Hayden sneezes as he continues to search for some old shelved projects he hasn't check in years, mostly because it was lack of resources that stop these. Kiri volunteered to help as she found tons and tons of plans for hybrid weapons from all races that were studied over the years by Hayden. But one file that caught his attention, was a file with a picture of a Titan in the background with a redhead woman in the foreground. If he wasn't mistaken, this was the old perpetual apprentice he had taken under his wing as well as her husband turned Princeps Titan. He hasn't seen her since the Great Crusade where she helps to maintain her husband.

Now that he thinks about it, didn't he see this Titan like last month? On that shrine world? Wait a minute...

* * *

With John...

I put on my guardsmen mask and began powering my sword with Warp energy that can actually drown Daemons and the like. I began to relive my memories of this damm plague and my work as a plague doctor.

The number of people of I failed to save could rival wars as each one met a gruesome end. In the end, I had no choice but to make a potion made out of refined Warp stuff and made these by the dozen every day as a miracle cure for the people until the plague went away. But the consequences it had were surprisingly not that bad. It only caused the French revolution, the American uprising, the Soviet Union and several other freedom related wars, I call it freedom fever.

I release a wave of warp energy that ate away the fog as it passes by several Eldar corpses. I then continued to push back the fog until it disappeared back into the warp portal. I use my left hand to pour in a seal made of Warp to close it. I turn around and went to do the rest of the ship.

2 hours later...

I got rid of half of the plague which was thankfully quarantined in the bridge area with the rest being cleared by the few remaining Farseers. However, they were tons of Soulstones everywhere as many as half of the Craftworld was now gone. The only good news was is that all of them had a Soulstone on hand. Andel and I were soon accused of bringing this plague to them where Eldrad tried to defend us but couldn't so he just told us to leave with the armour.

On the way back home I cleaned my armour, planing my revenge on Nurgle. Andel was just making sure his Soulstone was still fixated in his chest as it loosened when he rammed the door. He opened his chest to find it was still there, a bit tangled in some wires. I handed him a screwdriver as the ship enters into the Warp, running over a few Daemons along the way.

Wonder what we miss on Terra?

* * *

On Terra...

Hayden was busy reading on old logs on his previous adventures while Kiri was reading a book about Living Angels, in the background, several Wychs were eating dinner that mostly consisted of burgers.

The sounds of an engine bring Hayden out of his search and look into the open grey sky to see his brother has returned. The ship lands in the plaza, the only thing that was big enough, and the ramp comes down. They drag John's armour down and he is horrified at the damage time has caused to it. He immediately carried it to his workshop to repair and clean it while Kiri follows him.

John, however, went back to the Imperial Palace while Andel just went and continued tutoring the Wychs.

The Emperor, meanwhile, was busy integrating John to his plans.

End of chapter 9

* * *

**Omake (semi-cannon) If the Emperor and family watch The Last Knight**

John had finished explaining who he was and what they were watching. He then went to a small pile of tapes and searched through them while Isha and Slaanesh stare at Edward.

Magnus: "How come we didn't know about this until now?"

Slaanesh: "If you knew, half of you would try and kill us while the other half will defend us. Basically a civil war." She gestures to the Primarchs who were trying to say insults but Grace had duct-taped their mouths and body to their thrones.

John found the tape he was looking for and inserted it in.

**John reviews the Primarchs.**

John: "Need to do a second one."

_The screen opens up with John reading on reports on the young Primarchs._

_From what he can observe is that Lorgar was worshipping his father as a god-like a chair boy._

Lorgar: "I prefer prophet..." He looks around to see many 'seriously?' faces from his brothers and mothers.

_Leman had a fetish for wolves._

Leman: Wolves are my pack, uncle! I do not have a fetish for them!"

John: "I prefer corgis, to be honest."

_Magnus was a nerdy Psyker._

Magnus really didn't mind.

_The Lion was an asshole like his dad._

Chorus of agreements came from the brothers as Lion just mutters angrily.

_Rogal was basically living stone._

Rogal: I do not see how I am related to st-" Perturabo smacks him in the face.

_Perturabo had some good skills in architecture and designed but he was being watched by Sally's ass._

Perturabo turns to look at Slaanesh as she blushes a bit.

Slaanesh: "Sorry about that." She squeezes her butt a bit, as the Eye of Terra goes to a brighter shade of pink. "Ok, now it's my pussy." Perturabo faints as Isha pulls Sally's ears.

John: "I think that just made it worse."

_Mortarion was constantly sick and always had a respirator on, Isha will help with that._

John brought out a tablet and put in a schedule for a health check for Mortarion with Isha.

_Fulgrim is basically Slaanesh but an asshole. He publicly humiliated Grace with her sluttiness because her practicalness annoyed him to no end, which backfired and now she is now known across the galaxy as THE sex queen. This hatred would end up making Fulgrim rape Grace while Slaanesh watches on in both horrid shock and disgusted lust._

Fulgrim looks at John as he gives him the middle finger. Fulgrim was bout to argue but he saw fury through his green emerald eyes. Slaanesh was beaming with pride as Grace was blushing the colour of roses as Leman patted her back while also wolf-whistling for her 'conquests'.

_The twins are basically creepy but generally nice._

Alpha and Omega give thanks to John.

_The Jaghatai was the best at giving burns.  
_

John give thumbs up as Jaghatai nods in appreciation.

_Guilliman is a nice lad and has a decent relationship with his mom, need to pen in a Warp bodyguard for her later._

Guilliman looks at John. "Well, that or some zombies from ww1," John adds as he gave Guilliman a _huge _list of potential bodyguards to pick from. "Here's the list so far."

_The rest seems fine, for now. I have a feeling Edward's bad parenting is going to bite us in the ass._

All of the Primarchs look at the Emperor and John as the former tries to find an excuse while the latter was drinking peach tea.

Magos Lehm: "That was the last of the tape, should I fetch another my lord?" John nods as the Tech-priest looks into the pile.

End of Omake


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Knight of Terra

Jess was making some ice peach tea for the sister movie watching later. Dad had gotten a lot of old movies loaded in a server room their uncle stole from an old AdMech vault in some random hive.

Ayla meanwhile was in the bathroom, shocked at what she saw. Her nipples had mouths with long dark blue tongues coming out and were licking the air and her supple skin. Sally was overseeing this and sighed, she had hoped this would not happen, but she just _had_ to give her a high dosage of Daemonette sperm. She thought of possessing her for advisement but she doubts that Edward or John would agree to such demand. Ayla puts on her tank tops to see the mouths close and resemble normal nipples.

Jess, on the other hand, was less of a problem and more of a minor issue that does not need to be addressed at the moment, she may have the mind of a Daemonette but she has the limitation of a mortal. She was basically a sexual deviant, nothing more. Jess, wearing half an SoB bra, was busy in her room failing at summoning a Daemonette thanks to her sane godmother not wanting her to be further corrupted while the insane one was whining about it.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the author...**

**?: "Hehehe~" A purple feminine being was busy typing the story as the Author was tied in a corner. This would continue if John did not enter the room.**

**John: "Hey dude, why were the last two chapters focused on...sex." He looks at Slaanesh who was looking at him with a surprised face. "Oh, well that makes sense, well then" He inhales and shouts "ISHA!"**

**Out of nowhere Isha appears with fluffy handcuffs and tackled a laughing Slaanesh as John helps to untie the author.**

**DeadZone32: "Thanks I have a lot of work to do." They nod to one another as John helps Isha bring Slaanesh to their sex room, he did not want to know.**

**DeadZone32 cracks his knuckles "Here we go"**

* * *

With Hayden...

Gods dammit! Why did the Eldar treat this armour so poorly? Was it because we didn't prevent Slaanesh? I sigh and continue to rebuild and repair the long-forgotten armour. After that, there will be upgrades. I took Kiri as an apprentice as her nimble small hands were great at wiring and tunning small equipment, she also a quick learner.

* * *

With John...

I enter the room to find Edward, Rogal and the breast-pad custodian who were watching Leman Russ and Co on the other side of the portal. I join in and summoned a bucket of popcorn.

* * *

In the Webway...

Stuart felt as if he had been reinvigorated by an unknown source. He looks to his chest as Leman asks what is at the end of the tunnel. He pays no heed as he finds a curved sword on his left hip. He draws it and admires the craftsmanship, it was one bladed and had a circular hilt to it with a small red braid tied to it. He sheathes the blade as he helps Matilda up as they are suddenly sucked into a mirror heading towards the sun.

He felt the heat licking at his skin as his breath grows rapidly. His armour soon melts under the heat as he screams. His screams are soon overpowered by Kaldor Draigo saying "NO SUN!" Suddenly the sun expands.

He falls to the ground with a heavy thud. His eyes open wide in pain "MY TEETH ARE MELTING!" The rest of his squad were also in similar pain.

"Awww, Scions, come! You will be fine." Fyodor heals their wounds and takes the time to make a dad joke.

Stuart sat up healed and a bit dazed "What just happened?" his ears were ringing so he could only hear mumbles, it was only after that he noticed Dark Eldar in front of him. "Ah, fuck."

* * *

Andel...

After teaching the Wych on how to wear imperial clothes, which they enjoy as they found something to cover their bodies. The succubus herself like the more 'promiscuous' ones high-end prostitutes use, basically a robe with free access to the chest, a very tight gold corset and golden stockings. Andel has also got word that Grace is coming, fuck.

* * *

With Grace...

Grace had a lot to think about knowing of her origins, but now she sees that her mothers can be saved. She also hoped that uncle John still lived, for only he was truly the father figure. The Daemonettes under her command were surprisingly tame in their fetishists, some have even willingly become her daughters' sex servents. She really did enjoy all the sex but today was interesting as reports from the warp say that the Inquisition, something she really hated, just pass Khaine gate and are now in Dark Eldar territory, serves them right.

She is suddenly summoned to her mom's flesh palace gardens and is greeted by friendly tentacles, she dismisses them as they molest wandering Daemonettes. She enters the palace, to see mommy Sally and mommy Slaanesh who were jerking each other off. They smile and Slaanesh gestures to a sweater on a nearby marble table, it had the imagery of a Daemonette in Sister of Battle armour. Grace accepted the gift and kneels, she is brought up by Slaanesh and is stroked by her. Grace turns away flustered as while she does not mind the touch, she did not like doing it to family. Sally slap Slaanesh's ass and occupies her with a gentle pegging as Grace curtsy and returns to her chambers.

Grace appreciates the gifts her moms gave, a cute doll to sleep with, a box full of chocolate bars, some stuffed teddy bears and a colouring book. Unsurprisingly better parents then dad, with John being the cool uncle. Grace goes to sleep as she cuddles her doll.

* * *

Back with Andel...

For some reason, he feels as if he shouldn't worry, might as well as the Wychs have started to ask if they can go out.

* * *

The workshop...

Hayden had the hell of a time trying to modernise the armour, surprisingly easy thanks to its simple design and bulkiness. The torso had extra protection like composite armour and shock absorbers, the arms were fitted with hidden Meltas and were fitted with an arm-mounted deployable tablet, the leggings were reinforced for high drops and fitted with small jet-boosts and the black cape was made out of the thoughtest fabric the AdMech could provide.

The helmet was made fully-collapsible and had the best hud system that was equal to a Space Marine. The helmet eye-slits were protected by bulletproof slits, able to swiftly scan the area. The helmet had a hidden coms unit in it for long-distance and short-range communication, you can see a small antenna on the back of it. The helmet has a microphone connected to a voice changer if John needed to be incognito, the bass boost on it could act as a short-range scream attack or intimidation.

The gauntlets have a melee mode where it changes into knuckle-dusters that can pack a punch. The entire armour was powered by one of the last red plasma cores, a more reliable power source compeared to its blue counterpart, in the Imperium. The reason why it was rare was that the blueprints to make these were locked where the Void Dragon lives, which no Tech-Preist has access too.

The sword needed no improvement as it was literally forged in a dwarf star and made out _Warp Steel,_ a substance that could only be found on Daemon worlds. The process of making it was an absolute nightmare that would make the Warp a fucking daycare centre, which it ironically has for young Daemonettes, Sally has been busy since the last few thousand years.

John's shotgun was also modified to be able to shoot some good ole dragons breath, making it a flame shotgun that melts the enemy's skin. The shotgun also now has a drum mag for easier reloading. The shotgun was essentially turned into a portable cannon.

Hayden needed to ask VD for some extra stuff later. He looks at Kiri who was sleeping on a couch, cute. He puts a blanket over her and walks out to get some fresh air.

* * *

Jessica pouted as she cannot summon a single Daemon at all, she will do it in the glory of Slaanesh. Hopefully, Ayla doesn't come in as she was the more devoted of the two as she was considered the successor of their order's Canoness. However, after the whole Athena debacle, their order was to be attached to John's regiment as military and medical support and resulted in the Canoness being transferred to another order and dad to take commanded instead. The order has since been unofficially renamed to **The Medics of Athena **by the Guardsmen, good name.

Jessica continues to try to summon her new sisters, who she can see in the Warp. I don't know how but I can just see them, they speculate I must have gotten in the genes but I'm not sure dad has the ability to see the Warp, he is a normal human after all. Her sisters have been trying to guide her but its as if Slaanesh is refusing to do it. She goes to bed very board and just watches an old movie.

Ayla meanwhile was praying fervently for her tainted body to be cured. The Emperor's light shall cleanse her of these mutations. She sings a hymn as she feels the light of the Imperium shine on her body, yet her mutation remained. She would have given up if not for the fact that she was in the throne room of the Emperor. She looks around to see the skeleton of her mighty god, judging her very soul. She tries to kneel before the Emperor chuckled and said that was not necessary.

"Hello, my child. You ask for guidance, I shall provide it." He spoke in a human voice that betrays his decay, instilling extreme awe into her. She looks to see an armoured man in black robes with a white star-cross on it. He had green wings of flame, a helmet adorned with an olive branch crown, glowing green eyes filled with wisdom and a claymore in hand. "This is the Lord Hospitaller, my second in command, he is just a witness so do not worry about him." Ayla nods as she feels something familiar with the man.

"You have been picked to gain these taints as a test, a test of your will." Ayla hope rekindles as the Emperor continued to speak "Many challenges lay ahead for you and your sister, only together shall you overcome it. I see great and terrible things from you two, for better times. Good luck." She is suddenly back in her room with a new goal in mind, to show her sister the truth.

She walks to her sister's room and opens it to find a purple summoning circle and a sleeping Jessica, well that's not a good sign. She sees many incorporeal Daemonettes above Jess who look at Ayla with happiness in their eyes. They kneel in front of her as if she was their leader and purr, fucking purr. She sits next to her sleeping sister to see the sign of Slaanesh on her arm, she wanted to cry when suddenly the Daemonettes chant "Two sisters, both gold and bold, shall light the dark, for better times." The last part made her realises another being was in on this. Her sister wakes up to see her sister about to cry, she did not know why but she was going to do her best to comfort her. She hugged her with all her might and said that everything is going to be alright.

* * *

With John...

"I'm making a dangerous risk for their safety." He did not like it that his daughters are now locked as the saviours of the Imperium and Slaanesh's soul.

**"DO NOT WORRY, OLD FRIEND. THEY SHALL NOT NEED ANY PROTECTION THANKS TO THEIR NEW POWERS."** Edward says to his knight.

John just scoffs and leaves as to raise his own army if shit has hit the fan. Rogal Dorn, Custodian and the abducted guide continue to watch the screen.

* * *

With Hayden...

After tuning the gears in the armour I can finally say I have repaired and improved the armour. The armour was made more bulky and powerful to the best of my abilities. I look in a nearby mirror to see I needed an upgrade myself, so I went to my room to change only to get a message from my brother to awaken the Men of Bronze. I did a double-take and read the message again, something got him mad. Hayden activated protocol "Rust Cleaner" with the help of a remote computer station in his room.

Somewhere deep in the bunker...

Metal bulky men wake up and rise from their slumber, blue light coming forth from their eyes and body. Their weapons and backpack powering up, hud displays gathering data, beating souls awaken and sounds of binary turn to low gothic. "For the Knight of Saints!" They chant as more of their brethren awaken, all 200,000,000. They began to rearm themselves with new weapons as new objectives enter their heads.

**Primary goal: ++Protect and guide humanity++**

The head commander of this legion, Hector, relays this objective to his officers and remotely open a titan-sized bunker door that slowly opens. The air of the outside hit their metal frames as they march out to protect humanity. The Wychs and Andel on top of the castle walls see the metal legion marching out, all in awe at their numbers. They are followed by _50_ soul-bound Warlord-class titans armed with rapid-fire Macro Gatling Blasters and carapace-mounted Melta Cannons.

Hayden then shouts to them from the battlements to stay the hell inside as they are not supposed to go out yet. The army rushes back into the fort as not to be spotted by any AdMech patrol. Hayden sighs as he gives Andel permission to bring the Wychs into the Hives.

* * *

Andel took the Wychs on a field trip across the industry district of Londinium, it stretched from the east to west coast with the north being an irradiated wasteland. The number of weapons and ammunition being made here could raise 500 Guard divisions in one year. The number of gangs here is also quite numerous as the Throne Geld here was quite potent and was worth more than any other district on Terra.

The group explore the district gaining new insight and some nice trinkets like a model of a Leman Russ Tank, a metal painting of Ferrus Manus and clothing they liked. Andel did a headcount and saw that Alison was missing. He scanned the area quickly finding her walking to the Residential slum district of the Thames after all the water disappeared.

Andel walked up to her to find her observing two little children playing in a puddle at the meeting square, their mother calls for them as it gets late. Alison sheds a tear knowing she had missed out on her childhood years ago, forever not knowing her parent. Andel places a hand on her shoulder and gestures to her sisters, they are her family now. Alison hugs Andel and thanked him, everything he has done for them.

Andel himself sheds a tear behind his mask, if she only knew. With the field trip done they head back to Edinburgh.

* * *

Montage of John recruiting...

John had arrived at The Fang via portal to get Bjorn the Fell-Handed some exercise. He enters Bjorn's chambers to find him awake and waiting for him. "Hey, John! Hows ya kids?" You could tell Bjorn was smiling at his friends return as they enter a quick portal trip to the next companion. Cue Tech-Marine finding an empty room and panicking.

John and Bjorn arrived at Ollanius Pius who was busy cleaning his hunting rifle in his barn, he looks at the two before sighing. "This job never gets old."

Next up was a group of Medusas playing strip poker. John and Co enter the room to find some very embarrassed ladies. John gave them some mobilising papers and summons a portal for 20 divisions of Medusas.

John also picks up Taldeer, Lofn and LIIVI along the way as they were slightly hated by other Eldar after that plague incident which John had no involvement what so ever, Lofn was brought along as splitting a family is not nice to him.

He also called upon the Leigon of the Dammned in reserve just in case. Speaking of the dead, he summoned the dead souls of fallen Hospitallers, Teutonics and Templars, 369th Harlem Hell Fighters, the Swiss Guard, thousands of English Longbows, the 442nd infantry regiment, the Black Watch, veterans from WW1 and WW2, a fuckton of Russian zombies, Samurais and Ninjas, tons of dead Guardsmen and several dead Soviet K-9 battalions.

John looked at his amassed army, knowing he will need more in the future. He armed every single soldier as much as the foundries could produce. Thank god he and Hayden built the largest bunker system in the galaxy to fit all these soldiers. If anyone would threaten his home and his people, they will face a wall of the living dead led by one _very_ angry guardian.

* * *

Somewhere on Terra...

Rolf and Kelvin were playing cards when suddenly they were called to contain a riot in a nearby Inquisitor-held prison, they grabbed their Hellguns and rush to it. The planet's garrison was busy with some taco riots thanks to the Imperial Podcasts. The large prison was quite odd as it only held one person, a powerful blank that doesn't exhibit any negative aura and is immune to the Warp.

They open the prison's untouched stone doors to find many dead Stormtroopers on the floor, parts of their bodies missing. The two called in for backup as they hear gunfire down a tunnel with a cable railway. The two-step on the platform and descended downwards, they noticed a lot of blood on the floor. They pass by many sentries platforms and metal autocannon sponsons with blood-soaked on them, one was blown from the inside.

The platform stops at the bottom, both men recoiled by the sight of a hanging upper body with its guts spilling out dangling on a hook. They found the lower half was ash. A Leman Russ wreck was in a corner with its top inside it. They walked down a flight of stairs and observed a large amount of space in the multi-levelled hallow cube room filled with many security positions aimed away from a metal door, a door that was torn off.

This time they see Chaos Guardsmen who lay dead on the floor in the Space Marine sized hallway, from bolt rounds Rolf deduced from the casings. On the left was a camera room that was used to scan the prison. They check the footage to see Chaos portals open inside of the Stormtroopers and Traitor Guardsmen come forth, followed by a huge Space Marine in terminator armour whose head was disfigured as if it was crushed and then inflated. The sound was not available but the Marine was very angry and wanted the prisoner, the footage shows of them jumping and sliding down the tunnel while the security platforms and sponsors were also subjected to the same fate as the entrance troopers.

The Marine summons a bunch of Daemons who deal with the security blook while he tears off the metal door. He is distracted by a Leman Russ and tore its turret and slammed it in the poor tank. He turns around to see bolter fire destroying his men, he enters the hallway and charges at an unknown figure. The hallway and beyond had no footage for some reason even though there was a blue camera in it.

Rolf and Kelvin look to each other then back to the Hallway, they gulped and readied their weapons. They carefully walk down the hallway to find a large door with a doormat at the bottom, it said 'Knock please'. Rolf looked at a curious Kelvin then knocked. A blue scanner runs across their bodies and turns green, the sounds of gears are heard as the door opens. What they saw first was the body of the Chaos Terminator, head blown up in a bare metal room with a stove in the corner and a bed on the floor.

Beyond that was a bearded space Marine with bolt pistol in hand, he was clad in blue Ultramarine armour and had a photo of a Guardswoman on his chest plate. The Marine's face turned from an annoyed look to a greeting one "Welcome, sorry about the mess. I am ex-captain Titus of the Ultramarines 2nd company, and you are?."A pregnant Miranda comes out of a shower room in her towel, then goes back in.

An hour later...

John entered the home of Captain Titus, a shining example of what an Ultramarine should be. He had defended him day and night collecting testimonies from the Guard, invading Orks from the Blood Axes and an Ultramarine Chaplain to say he was not tainted. The Orks came to his defence as he was "Da' best Humie we fought." and promptly tried to attack Leandros who the Ultrameins hated and let the Orks through, shame he lived. The one who tipped the balance was 2nd LT Miranda Nero who was with him till the end with her first-hand account of Titus actions on Forge world Graia.

He had saved Titus from being purged but in the process, he was also recruited into the Blackwatch. Many Ultramarines say he will be missed and will erect a statue in his honour. After several years in service, he had retired and John had a home built for him on Terra. He would live there with his unofficial wife until he was needed again.

John passed by several Guardsmen who were wheelbarrowing the corpses into a portable purging station. John sighed, he should have picked Space Marine guards. He headed towards Titus chambers, with a gift in hand. John hoped he didn't need to drag Titus in but considering that Choas Sorcerer wanted to kill him for crushing his head and threatened his wife, John would say he was all too happy to get some protection for his wife. Titus agreed as he was really pissed off and worried, they both the Sorcerer will be back. John gave him the gift, an engraved roman knife with a magnificent gold eagle hilt.

Titus will be given the best equipment John could offer. Dual Absolver Bolt Pistols for CQC, a modified Storm Bolter with stock and extended barrel making it akin to a heavy assault rifle, tactical plasma grenades, wrist-equipped grappling hooks and a gifted Black Sword from the Black Templars. Titus armour was also upgraded with a counter-EMP system in case the situation arises.

Back at Edinburgh castle...

"Alright, I have reports of battles to reinforce and help." John points to a large screen of the galaxy with several red dots of worlds under attacked. He planned to organised a massive surprise attack on the Tau who had taken worlds left and right in quick succession before any Imperial forces could be mustered. John will form some portals for each planet, it would put him in a one-day coma in the end, but it will be worth it.

First up was the planet called 'Gruno II' and was turned into a foundry world specifically designed to produce their own Titans, I'm not joking. To make things a bit more ironic, John sent the Samurais and Ninjas followed by the Russian zombies. They will be supported with some Gunships John had on hand.

* * *

On Gruno II...

Ethereal Aun'tel was overseeing his mix workforce of Tau and Humans toiling in the hot furnaces of the factory through his air condition office. The Tau government decided to put rebellious Tau and Humans onto the planet for controlling them and constructing their new titan designs. Aun then heard an explosion and headed outside to see smoke coming out of one of the defence bunkers. He orders that the PDF be mobilised.

At the Bunker...

The Tau were being killed everywhere as ghost Samurai swiftly cut through them like a hot knife cutting butter. Supporting them were Russian zombies firing bolt-action rifles at Tau soldiers and marksmen. The Tau's weapons going through the Samurai as they were incorporeal while the Russians were just shrugging it off and regrew their missing parts, their decay still on as John was a fan of zombie movies and wanted to recreate that.

The Tau mechs themselves were having trouble targeting them as the Samurai were invisible and the Russians held minimal heat signatures. Said mechs were also treated to EMP warfare coming from the fast ninjas with their EMP grenades and EMP shurikens. The mechs were shut down and could not move.

This caused a mass rout in the Tau as they rushed back to their second line which had fresh troops at the ready. They too were subjected to the horror that is The Dead and died in droves. At this point, the Ethereal went down himself to control his men and told them to fire but only for his mind control pheromone being overpowered by fear. His face turns to anger before being shot between the eyes.

The Tau PDF and an Ethereal General in a KX139 Ta'Unar Supremacy Armour finally arrived only to be suppressed by flying Blue-Class Gunships which flew over them with a menacing sound. Bolt rounds rip the Tau apart as the Mech gets destroyed by a couple of Melta missiles, the Tau desperately tries to run away only for the ground troops to kill them.

Inside the factory...

The Tau workers and humans were rounded up and we're thinking that they were about to be executed, only to be handed over to commander Farsight in exchange for Imperial control of the planet. Through some stealth and negotiations, John made both Farsight and the Imperials think that this was a mutual deal. Meanwhile back with the Tau government, they were panicking at what just happened and tried to call back as many raiders as they can to form an invasion fleet only to find out all of them were dead.

* * *

Next planet was a Shrine World under attacked by Orks. I assigned Titus and the Hospitallers knights, Teutonics knights, Templars knights backing him up, making it look like it was a miracle sent by the Emperor, my ass. I start to feel woozy from all the portal opening so I drink some Teh Tarik I had on hand, black tea with condensed milk is good shit. The Shrine World was in a Warp Storm so no Imperial forces could not reach them, my Warp Portals, on the other hand, will have a stronger connection so less of a headache.

* * *

The Shrine World...

Shrine World Lucinda II was losing a battle against the foul Orks who had deployed Battlewagons armed with heavy Shootas mowing down the PDF forces. Meanwhile, this Sisters of Battle were busy trying to hold off several Stompas from destroying one of their Great Cathedrals as the Orks found out through attacking it they can get all the fights.

The Sisters hold their ground but they could see all of their people dying to the Orc menace, the head priest tells them to hold and says the people are dying for the glory of the Imperium. Guardsmen carry their injured behind the Sisters seeking medical help but only to be refused by the priest as saying that they are here for his protection, not theirs. The Sisters look on in guilt as their fellow brethren they grew up with died.

The Orks continue to advance when suddenly a portal opened behind the priest. A helmetless Ultramarine comes forth with a Black Sword in hand, behind him come forth the Crusaders of old holding Autocannons and Heavy Broadswords charging at the Orks. The Ultramarine fires a grappling hook at the Stompa and flys towards its head, crashing into the chest. He got up and started to slaughter the Orks inside with his weapon before throwing one of his Plasma grenades at the rector, the Marine jumps out of the hole he has made and makes a superhero landing while the Stompa explodes with much fanfare coming from the Guard.

The priest tried to command the knights to defend him only for them to ignore him and drag injured Guardsmen to the Hospitallers, both the Sisters and the dead men. He angrily grabs one of the white knights demanding why they are ignoring a priest of the holy Emperor only to be punched in the face much to the Sisters silent delight. The knight fires his Autocannon over the Sisters and headshots Orks like fish in a barrel.

The old Hospitallers were teaching their newer counterparts on certain injuries and how to prevent bleeding and infections with long-forgotten but very effective techniques. They saved many people thanks to these teachings.

The Teutonics, which are by far the most aggressive of the 3 orders, sliced threw the Orks like paper as they follow Titus who is leading the Templars in the middle. The Ork Warboss appeared to challenge Titus who just told his men to stand back, they form a defensive line behind him blocking the other Orks trying to get to him.

Titus open fired with his Storm Bolter, scoring critical hits on the Warboss's torso. The Warboss charges and fires his right arm-cannon at Titus who rolled out of the way. The Ork swings his arm and knocked out Titus's Bolter. Titus takes out his Absolver Bolt Pistols and fires at the Warboss eyes and blinds him with accurate Metal Storm Frag Shells then fires at his legs, immobilising the Warboss. Titus holsters his weapons and brings out his sword, calmly walking towards a blinded Warboss who by now was on the floor and screaming. Titus raised his sword over his head and sliced down on the Ork's head, splitting it in two like a flower.

The Orks, seeing their boss be destroyed by the Marine, run to the hills as the PDF and Sisters of Battle cheer. Titus and the knights return to the portals but not leaving a message, "Hope is on the horizon, wait for it." then returned to whence they came. The priest wakes up to a bunch of angry Guardsmen who wanted to kill the man who denied them help. He desperately looks to the Sisters for help, only to see their own malicious intent. Soon he was jumped by the Guardsmen as a Hospitaller prepares her torture tools.

* * *

"The last one is going to be more of a Black Ops so I will only send a small portion," John said tiredly as Hayden tried to keep him upright only for him to fall into a chair. "LIIVI, Bjorn and Olly shall retrieve a special chalice I had hidden for safekeeping." The 3 humans nodded, only for John to fall asleep.

Hayden sighs and explains "The chalice is in the Phalanx." he gets surprised looks from them. "I know, I know, but Rogal Dorn was nice enough to allow us to stow it there, we need it now for a special occasion, got it?" The guys nodded and Hayden wakes John who uses his powers to summon a portal unto the Phalanx.

* * *

On the Phalanx...

"It is an honour to have you as a guest, Great Wolf, but may I inquire on your visit?" Tor Garadon was quite surprised when a portal opened in his war room, even more so when a Vindicare Assassin, a Space Wolf Dreadnaught and simple Guardsman in white attire came out of it.

**"THINK OF IT AS NOTHING, SON OF DORN, WE JUST CAME HERE TO PICK UP AN ITEM." **Bjorn bellowed to his young cousin as they walk the great halls of the Phalanx. They were all in encompassing awe at the number of defences that littered the Fortress, they even have Titans for Emperor's sake! **"WE CAME ON THE BEHALF OF THE HOSPITAL.****"**

Tor looks to the old wolf with wide eyes, then nods in understanding. They head deeper and deeper until they were in the deepest part of the colossal ship. They come across a small door that only LIIVI and Olly could fit in. Bjorn waited outside as the two walked down a metal hallway leading to a dome room. Inside the room was many ornate cups on a marble table. A gold singed plated on the front said 'Choose wisely, humble warrior, for gods wrath is not kind.'

LIIVI began scanning the cups to see any impurities while Olly sighs as he recognized what this is. Olly walked up to the table looking very closely and picked a cup that only a poor carpenter could afford. A voice bellows out in a deep throaty voice **"You have chosen wisely, now go through that choice with your bite."**

Suddenly, clockwork knights are deployed from the walls with rusty swords and slowly charged at the duo. LIIVI and Olly fired on them and effortlessly doge their slow blows. The knights realising they are too slow and activate a self destruct button. LIIVI gets behind Olly who activates a plasma shield. "THIS IS GONNA HURT!"

Outside...

Bjorn was busy checking his new reactor as it now helps him combat his sleep, it was a device that allowed him to have shorter sleep while still feeling rested. Suddenly LIIVI and Olly are thrown out of the room by an explosive force. Bjorn turns around to see broken clockwork monsters crawling towards the exit, Bjorn revs his Assault Cannon up and rips through the metal abominations. **"TOR! WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THESE!?"**

Tor slams a button and the door slowly closes "Your guess is as good as mine, Great Wolf. Perhaps my father had placed them but that is highly unlikely." One of the automaton's heads rolls towards them with the symbol of the Imperial Fist. "...never mind."

* * *

Olly after coming back demanded why John still has the Holy Grail he promised to destroy back in 1190 during the Third Crusade. John wakes up to say he tried to but it was difficult as it had survived nukes. Olly then looks back to the probably radioactive cup, he drops it. "I ain't touching that shit."

Hayden picked up the cup and placed it inside a metal box and carried it to the Throne Room and no, it's not for Edward. Hayden also tells John that his armour is now ready for its duties, John nods before falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile above Terra...

Magnus the Red has returned back to Holy Terra with both spectacular and really bad news. Unbeknownst to him a Gloriana-Class Battleship was clocked behind him and deploying a small transport ship down to the surface. Inside it was Grace, the High-Valkarie herself who's corruption was toned down a bit thanks to her moms and was flying towards the Imperial Palace which was expecting her. She hopes her brothers won't kill her as she still has cow-horns, black eyes and purple skin.

Inside the Palace...

The Emperor ordered that the incoming ship should be allowed. He also ordered that Grace's firearm that Guilliman stole back from Fulgrim before he stabbed him with the poisoned blade, the bolter was placed in the right armrest. He also felt Magnus returned with the Sun-cat.

End of chapter 10

* * *

**Hey author here, I will be doing a rewrite on chapter one to celebrate reaching 10 chapters and 2,300+ views. Hopefully, this story fueled your imagination to make stories of your own.**

**May you become a Legend that rings in the halls of time, friend.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: For the Guard

Natalia was busy traversing Holy Terra to reach the Astropath office in order to contact her father, who still hasn't gotten the news of her brothers death. Many Kreig soldiers who knew the regiment really hated them, for their usage of using civilians as meat shields and unsuspecting mine clearers. These acts of brutal warfare made them quite unpopular in the Guard, especially for Kreig as they see this as breaking their promise of repenting for their sins. She enters a stone fortress and presents her Guard papers. She is led to one of the many metal rooms in the place.

The Astropath relayed her message to her family, she will be summoned if a reply comes back. She hoped there wasn't one.

She left the office and went back to her barracks to check on the Beastmen units. She had orders from Hayden to clear a foreign hive gang from the depths of Londinium, the Imperiaum's first Underground hive city, connected with the great sewers and metros of old. The Beastmen were held together by one Beastwoman, she is called Molly. She was quite friendly and very smart for a Beastmen, but can also be very strict to her brothers. She wore a large version of a Guard officer uniform that did not cover her brown-fur cow legs. She had no horns as she is female but makes it up for having bolter-sized breasts her brothers casually look at. She towered her brothers at 14 feet tall and was very respected to the point of veneration. She stands fast in the Imperial Creed so she will always hate other Beastmen who follow Chaos.

Natalia got along with her well considering they both were treated by bad family, though Molly had decent if rakish brothers. Natalia then remembers Rolf and Kelvin, they were her brothers. She smiled for the first time in forever, it hurts her face.

She arrives at the Beastmen quarters to find Molly cleaning her massive Poleaxe, she licked a bit of the blood on it. Natalia walks up to her as Daisy lowers her weapon, Natalia slides her finger on it and inserts it in her mask's eating tube. She savours the taste of the blood. They both had a taste for blood through their separate upbringings.

They head out with the Beastmen company in tow, Mortars and grenades were allowed as the gang resides in an abandoned factory. The gangers got a tip from one of their contacts and prepared defences in the factory, Heavy Stubbers, mines, beartraps, barbed wire and a heavily reinforced steel door. The gangers also had got their hands on a Lascannon for anti-tank. They were prepared for the PDF.

What they did not expect was a Chimera ramming a sidewall that deployed large bulls following an even larger Beastwoman, hidden behind her was a Kreiger with a multi-shovel. They slaughter the gangers as they run for their lives, only to be killed by some Guardsmen outside. After the skirmish, the Beastguard scavenge some weapons and tools for their own usage. Molly and Natalia found two identical **blood-red** master-crafted Warhammers of two different sizes, one for a human and one for a giant. They took them as a sign of friendship between them. Little did they know those gangers worshipped a terrifying being who wanted nothing but skulls for the skull throne.

* * *

In the Imperial Palace...

Magnus enters the room to greet his father and brother as the sounds of heavy footsteps are heard in the hallway. "Father!"

The Emperor greets his son, knowing what he has been up to **"SON."**

Rogal happy to see his brother return again "Brother!"

Then out of fucking nowhere Grace enters the room and happily says "Brothers!" giving them both double heart attacks.

"SISTER!?" Both Rogal and Magnus were in total shock at their little sister who appears to be a fucking DAEMON PRINCE!? The custodians were about to attack but their Emperor intervened and greeted her with open arms.

Grace explains how she ended up like this going in full detail on the raping part, needless to say, both brothers were really, really pissed off. The brothers take a deep breath in before unleashing a scream of utter fury **"FUUUUULLLLLLLGGGGGGRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!"**

Somewhere in the Warp...

Fulgrim was quite confused today, many of his Daemonettes, Keepers of Secrets and his Daemon Princesses left him for some reason. Has he lost Slaanesh's favour? No, he is Slaanesh's greatest warrior. No way has he angered his patron god.

Suddenly he hears two of his brothers scream in an uncontrolled fury that gave him the shivers, what the fu-?

Back with the family...

Grace leaves out the part where she is now basically the heir to Slaanesh and the fact that she has several Daemonette legions under her, no need to get purged yet. Grace asks if her uncle still lived to the Emperor denied while Rogal confirmed he is still alive and on the planet. **"DAMMIT ROGAL!" **He switched to Magnus and asks why is his Lord-General on Mars.

Grace listens intently as she silently gestures to breasts-pads that if he tries to flirt with Magnus again she will castrate him and make him eat them, only too see him obliterated from this plane's existence. Council of Nikea my ass dad. She also thinks of changing the colour scheme of her Marines as pink seems a little, annoying for battle.

* * *

The Sisters...

Ayla and Jessica were in a summoning room they made in the basement where many bodies of Daemonettes sleep, eat and fuck in. They were tasked with of turning their Order into a Daemonette/Sister of battle hybrid that protects the innocent and helps the week. This was greatly favoured by the Daemonettes, now the sisters needed to convince the Order's Canoness.

Ayla could not do this as her lower body transformed into a long-ass snake tail, giving her a dozen more rows of G-cup boobs and 2 more arms as she grew to a size of 12 feet. She fucking hates this.

Jessica, on the other hand, turned into a Living Saint with golden angel wings and golden armour as she grew to 8 feet high. She also fucking hates this, she wanted to be a Daemonette.

So they both went two ways, Ayla getting more Daemon support while Jessica getting Order support. This. will. suck.

Hours later...

Jessica first tried by exploiting the repressed lust in the Sisters by placing random dildos and porn mags in small places, the result was that Sisters have been holding this contraband hidden away from the eyes of their superiors. Adding aphrodisiac into the Sisters holy water made them very, as dad would say, 'Ara Ara' and caused many young male and female serfs to be a little late.

The Canoness was not blind to this and did a personal investigation herself. When she reached to Jessica's chambers the door closed shut and she was held up by golden chains. As Jessica revealed herself the Canoness instantly tried to kneel to the Living Saint, in awe at her wings. Jessica, see she can take advantage of the situation, stripped her and said that she is going to bless her. She made her drink a cup full of Daemonette cum, watered-down enough as only to be mental reconditioning. Afterwards, the Canoness became more relaxed and in turn, so did the Order's rules.

The Sisters were allowed to marry any Crusader House that was embedded to their Order gaining much favour as Crusaders and Sisters were raised in a similar fashion. Sisters can now have guardianship of their daughters while their sons are to be brought to the Crusaders, preferably one who sired him. With these two rules in place relations between the Crusader houses and the Adepta Sororitas have skyrocketed.

Jessica now convinced the Canoness to join forces with some 'divine beings' into a hybrid order, formed to fight in the name of the Imperium. Dad could use these, speaking of which she hasn't seen nor heard from him at all. Hopefully, he was alright. Jessica then travels back to her home.

With Ayla...

Ayla's effort to turn Daemones and Keepers of Secrets was, very easy to say the least. Some had even expected her, already wearing Adepta Sororitas armour. She did not want to know where they got it from. Leading them was a Keeper of Secrets she has seen before, during the ship boarding. The Keeper, Helixina, bowed her head and said she awaited her and is ready for her orders, expecting to kill any of their enemies. What Helixina did not expect is being tasked as an advisor and Warp guide, still better than being the official sex toy to the other Keepers, Slaaneshi Daemons can tire out too.

Ayla's effort to turn the Daemon Princesses were the hard part as most if not all tried to kill her, except one. Ayla recognized her as the enemy of Ciaphas Cain **HERO OF THE IMPERIUM** and she just asked one thing, to be his pet. Ayla agreed and asked Heli what the fuck is wrong with her, to which the Daemon shrug and said that this was not heard of from them.

Meanwhile with Cain...

Cain, now with a beard, felt as if he and his wife were expecting another family member. Worrying really as he had 10 different gremlins to work with, one liked to throw fireworks at him.

At the Parker residence...

The sisters return and await their next orders from their Emperor, with Heli in tow. They used the basement to hold her until their father's return, it will be difficult to convince him. They lay on the sofa and watch some Imperial news, and see that another chaos cult just appeared and is being handled by the 1st Terren Regiment now named **The Green Knights of Terra**. Again?! Were on fucking TERRA!

* * *

With Rolf...

I ate my ration bar as the sounds of artillery battering a chaos stronghold rings across the urban battlefield, ever since Voxcast invited that Chaos dude Terra has had an increase of Chaos cults. I finish my ration and fired my Hellgun into a crowd of cultists, taking 10 of them. Kelvin was in a Leman Russ providing support for my battalion. I remember the time where I was just a Sargent under John, he always helped us in our time of need. Always making sure each of his men was safe after a withdrawal, defying Priests who wish to see us purged, giving purpose and hope. If there was a Saint dedicated to the common man, it would be him.

I shake myself out of my thoughts as a Beastman fires his Stubbers in support of Natalia's battalion who arrived when a Nurgle Chaos Champion came out with a Heavy Stubber in hand. He mowed down Guardsmen while Nurgle's rot protected him from anything except heavy firepower. Our Leman Russ fires its main gun at him, taking out his legs. He continues firing his gun and it nicks me in the shoulder. I am dragged away by Sammy as she fires her Laspistol at the Champion, who remained unfazed and continued firing as his legs regrow.

Suddenly he was riddled with bullets from Andel's Stubcarbine as the Skitarii advances to him. The Champion drops his weapons and gets out a battleaxe and charges at Andel who unsheathe his sword. Wait, is that John's sword?

Andel parries his battleaxe thanks to his enhanced strength and gives a left hook into his face. The Champion shrugged the blow-off and kicked Andel. Suddenly he was hit by a Volkite weapon. I turn around to see the Medusas slithering to assist us with their Volkite Caliver, burning the Champion inside out. The Champion screams in pain as his insides are lit on fire, flaying his arms around until he falls dead. This was the 10th cult they found but the first to have a Champion.

I call for a cleaning crew to purge the taint here as I enter a command Chimera, in it was Natalia who's eyes scream 'I want blood'. I sweatdrop as she raises her mask a bit and licks off the blood on her fingers. I steel myself as I remember I seen worse and grabbed her hand and wiped the blood off her hands, looking up I could see she was blushing but wasn't taking her hands away. She slowly lowers her head and kisses my hand, in return, I kiss her forehead. We then decide then and there to officially date.

* * *

In the Warp...

Slaanesh was, as usual, having the most extreme orgies. Yet in all of this mess, she was actually planning with her army to free Isha, having Daemonettes duel each other in the disguise of sex, Seekers trampling over the bodies as endurance, doing contortions as to increase agility and so many more. Since the other gods were busy trying to get rid of the dreaded Hospitaller, many of their Daemons and resources were spent on Terra.

When the Chaos gods heard of the return of the Hospitaller they panicked, for the Hospitaller takes their Warp advantage and uses it against them. Slaanesh had no worry though as she was planing for him to either free her or purge her if it means Isha was to be freed, she did prefer the former though.

She also gained word that the daughters were forming the first Daemon of Battle order under the new Adepta Daemonus, a fitting name. Slaanesh also heard that grace has finally returned home, that's nice.

Slaanesh then turns around to see her nicer counterpart, Sally, using an egg vibrator while reading the Imperial News. Slaanesh stalked her within the orgy and prepared her equine genital, then lunged at her from behind, inserting her sword into Sally's equine vagina. Sally, both annoyed and aroused, ignored her and continue read on the news, finding out John has been busy.

* * *

Somewhere in Edinburgh...

Hayden needed to make plans to go back to that Shrine world. He just realized that 'Emma' was actually his old apprentice, Elena, a perpetual who survived the Great Crusade but lost many of her non-perpetual relatives over time with her husband being the exception. He had lost contact with her during the War of the Beast, thinking she was dead Hayden went out and buried every single one of her relatives. The last one was a toddler who died in a fire on Athena during its founding war, after that he reunited with John. You can tell what happened after.

But since he found her again, he can now recruit her and her husband to John's army. Then again, they were both tired of war so that he had to take into account. He got a message from Andel that another Chaos cult has been dealt with but what was new was they had a Champion. Shit, a Champion this soon means that the Chaos gods are taking an interest, putting Earth's safety in jeopardy. We need to somehow divide their attention elsewhere, but how?

* * *

With the Green Knights...

The regiment was still awaiting their commander return after he left to deal with some personal business. In the meantime they just trained and talked to one another, gaining more trust in one another. One example was the Beastmen sharing their cooked meat with the rest of the regiment who don't even know how to boil water, another was the Crusaders acting as therapists learning of the many doubts and worries of their fellow man, the Kriegers, Cadians and Vostoyans who were here since the formation of their regiment and were already well accosted to each other and being a cultural guide to new recruits and fellow Guardsmen from other regiments.

The Beastmen and Crusader had an awkward meeting at first but both have grown used to each other's presence and know they will have to depend on each other when the heat comes. They do have a few things in common such as the worship of the Manperor and hatred of Chaos, the Crusaders see the Beastmen as Imperial Abhumans then Chaotic mutants as the now-undermanned Inquisition says them to be.

The Regiment, having to fight more chaos forces than normal regiments, have been slowly been unconsciously building their mental minds and soul against Chaos corruption and when there is corruption, it will only change their bodies leaving the soul and mind intact, but it can change their behaviour in a minor way.

Their main weaponry was the Hellgun, modified to be more powerful each shot yet kept its rate of fire thanks to a more refined powerpack Hayden manufactured from a secret foundry. Their Laspistol had now been modified to have more powerful lasers and a better rate of fire for CQC at the cost of range and accuracy making it akin to a Las-SMG.

The Leman Russ tanks had their tracks much wider for better road performance and have a Hellgun built into the cupola for both anti-infantry and anti-air. The inside of the tank had better ventilation and had the option of a cup-holder. The tanks were also outfitted with a better radio.

Last but not least were the engineer units, the least appreciated unit in the Guard. Without them, walls would not go down, defences would be overrun, traps to delay the enemy could not have existed and worst of all, trenches could not be made. They had been moved to the back ever since the Guard's unreasonable bayonet tactics became more prominent after the Great Crusade. John had praised every single one of them for their efforts to stall the enemy when the soldiers withdrew, without them hundreds if not thousands would die and for his recognition of them he has earned the respect of not just his regiment's engineers but those in every single division. John even wrote a book about them, still going through the Adeptus Administratum's atrocious inspection.

Then a call was heard this time they were to deal with a 5000-strong Chaos Cultists with the Regiment's 3000. The Regiment answers the call as the army marches to the district, of Londinium. They also carried their banner into battle and had Kevlin strap it to his back, it was not that heavy.

* * *

The Parker residence...

Celestine was observing the children of John as a guardian, and boy are they good.

A Living Saint and a Daemon Princesses fighting together was not something Celestine would see today, nor would she see her friend's daughters being such badasses. Ayla was using her wings to fly while using her Flamer and Melta Bombs to napalm the area, melting the skin of her enemies. Ayla, meanwhile, was using her new tail to crush a cultist head while using all six arms to effortlessly fire six bolters. Together they slaughter a platoon of confused traitors who thought the building was abandon and tried to set up shop, only to meet an angry Living Saint and Dameon Princess.

Fortunately, no one saw them, thanks to their superior speed. They went back into their home and took a deep breath in, that was too close for comfort. They hope dad's Guard can get here because they both were a hotbed of psychic and Warp energy that could rival the Astronomican all together. They hear the sound of a Leman Russ engine and look into the cathedral's camera system to see a Leman Russ running over a cultist. Crusaders charge at a disorganized line of cultists causing an Urban melee, soon Beastmen come and support them by crushing the cultists with their fists and hooves.

Suddenly smoke covered the cameras made from fires from the battle, the sisters look at the time to see it was nearly midnight and went to sleep, dad was going to be angry if they slept late. Celestine smiled, they were such responsible kids, like their father.

* * *

Andel cut through the cultists with his blade and blew their bodies apart with his Stubcarbine. He headbutts a charging cultist and riddles him with bullets as he observes the front line. The Urban streets prevented any sort of front line nor guaranteed a number advantage. The streets were still littered with traps and bombs from previous wars and no one took the time to get rid of them.

As if on cue, a Leman Russ exploded from a Melta bomb it ran over. The entire regiment stopped and set up trenches that cut the district in half, the cultists half were thankfully blocked in by the PDF forces. Why there was no Custodes was that they were all on fucking Mars. Why? Andel had no fucking clue why. He ducked as sniper shots rang out, leaving no Laser trace as they were slug weapons. The trenches had a metal cover built over it, had arrow silts for ranged combat, several motor placements, many kitchen stations and tunnels connecting to living quarters.

The cultists, on the other hand, were erecting idols dedicated to their Choas Gods and have only built an easily-scaled barrier of wooden furniture and pipes. Andel could only guess that they were praying right now. He goes over the offensive plans made by each Batallion.

Natalia and her Battalion were to advance through the sewers and blow the ground underneath the square the cultists have taken. They will make use of Melta and Demolition charges to blow the underbelly then charge in with bayonets and shovels.

Kelvin will lead his Battalion through the centre with his Leman Russes to distract them and bait them forward for a pincer movement. After ramming the barricades Kelvin's armoured company shall slowly withdraw. He will be supported by the Beastmen who will carry large tower shields.

Rolf will take the left street which is apparently a demolished factory with a lot of rubble, perfect to hide behind and flank with. He will be bringing along Flamers and Grenade launchers as they will be very close to the enemy. They will be protected by Crusaders who will form a wall of tower shields.

Andel will lead the right flank with his company of Skitarii as well as Richard who pledges his allegiance to John. They will have to be quick as there was a large clearing and no cover until we reach a bank at the far end, Stubber fire will be expected. Andel also gained word that the cultists have mortars and were loaded with air-burst shrapnel rounds, that's going to be nasty to the ground troops. They also summoned Lesser Daemons of Khorne, Bloodletters.

Andel also received a promise from the surrounding DDF (District Defence Forces) that they shall join but considering Londinium is in lockdown to prevent both entry and exit enforced by the district governor and his private army, he doubts this would be possible. Andel looks to the civilians who were with them, finding no place to shelter then nor the route to run away. Their eyes filled with terror and sadness. Andel sighs in regret and turns on his Vox ++Engineers, get these people out of here.++

The engineers, who were upset they had orders not to save the people, quickly hop to their feet and uses all their tools to dig a tunnel into the sewers. They knew this was treason but fuck it, these are lives they are saving. Andel commences the assault with a flare gun, for the Emperor.

* * *

Behind the district border walls that separate Londinium from the other hive districts, Olly watched from a watchtower to see the attack commencing. He used his binos to see what the hell was happening back there to see a pincer movement being executed. He called Hayden and reported what was going on. Hayden responded in sending Bjorn as reinforcement, he needs battle.

Olly agrees as he gets his hunting rifle out and loaded in .308 HE rounds to pop some heads off, he also attached a silencer so the governor doesn't know of him. Speaking of which the fat bastard was talking to one of his private officers who was giving him the bad news that the serfs are being protected and the Knight's engineers are digging a tunnel for them out.

The governor was furious, he did not want some tunnel dug underneath his beautiful walls just for some insolent serfs to escape. He ordered that flamers will be used as soon a hole appeared. The scarred officer smiled "With pleasure boss."

Olly, overhearing this, gripped the gun's handles without realising. He aimed at the governors head before realising a much better opportunity was coming out. Olly grinned as waited by shooting cultists, someone was about to burn.

Meanwhile at Edinburgh...

Bjorn was currently being outfitted out with a jetpack that will allow him to easily get in any strategic area and to tactically speed up his movement. Hayden could not outfit the Dark Age version so he had to modify a boarding craft's engines and power it with a washing machine-sized plasma core. Removing several unnecessary wolf systems like the howling feature, Hayden could snuggly fit the jetpack into the back. Adding micro-thrusters in the limbs for control in the air.

Hayden opened the hangar doors as Bjorn runs thanks to the new core, his footsteps making mini-earthquakes in the metal. He jumps from the edge and the jetpack fires up and he flew into the vast ashy sky. Hayden went to the control room with Kiri and got out some popcorn, watching the footage from Bjorn's cameras. He has a flight-guidance system Hayden installed for a less rough flight. Judging by his laughter he's having fun.

With Bjorn...

**"FEAR ME ENEMIES OF MANKIND! FOR I, CAN, FLY! HAHAHA!"** Bjorn felt a huge rush of excitement as he flew in the sky, his large body going at Mach 3. He arrives above Londiuam in roughly 8 minutes and shuts his engine, his claw powering up as he falls.

With Kelvin...

"Load AP rounds!" Kelvin ordered his men as a Chaos Baneblade appeared from a building, where did the fuckers get these!? Kelvin's Leman Russes are easily destroyed by the Baneblade so he ordered a withdrawal. His tank tracks are shot off by an RPG as more cultists rush forth from the buildings, only to be killed from an underground explosion from Natalia who charged with her Battalion with shovels and bayonets. Rolf had his guys obliterate the enemy's right flank with a heavy amount area of effect weapons, yet were held back by the Bloodletters who kept the Crusader line at bay.

Andel was having the hardest time as he was trying to fight back more Baneblades with The Lionheart, who held his own against one.

Hearing the sound of metal laughter in the sky, Kelvin looks up to see a sky blue box figure falling towards them. As it alarmingly gets closer he could see it was a Space Marine Dreadnaught. "What the fu-?" Kelvin was cut off by the Dreadnaught crushing a Baneblade with its body, who was still laughing.

**"HELLO HERETICS! PREPARE TO DIE"** You can tell the figure was smiling as it slaughtered the cultists with its Claw and Assult Cannon. The Baneblade's weapons being ineffective to Bjorn's heavy armour. **"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? FUCKING ADORABLE." **Bjorn lifts the Baneblade until it was over its side then upside down, the crew inside try to get out through the side hatches but a Kriegsmen kicked one in the face and threw a grenade in the hatch. The tank blew up from its stored ammo as the bottom part flew up, leaving the turrets behind and crash back down into another Baneblade which detonated as its ammo was crushed from the weight. **"COME, GUARDSMEN! TODAY IS THE DAY WE SPILL BLOOD OF TRAITORS!" **The Guard yelled an enthusiastic warcry John accidentally uttered to them during a very religious battle, "DEUS VULT!"

* * *

In the home of the Space Wolves, The Fang...

"WHAT DO YE MEAN HE'S ON TERRA!?" Logan Grimnar asked his men as they view a battle on Holy Terra. "ARE YA TO TELL ME THAT A _DREADNOUGHT _TRAVELLED ALL THE WAY TO WOLFING TERRA!?" He looks to the screen to see it confirmed before his eyes.

"I know he needed battle but to do this? I'm speechless." Logan lay in his throne as the feasting hall was filled with joy at seeing Bjorn fight, making bets on how many he can take within a set time. "Rune Preist, send a message to Terra for the return of our Dreadnought, if I find out the Inquintsion did this, we will have to go there ourselves." The Rune Preist nodded grimly and went to his chambers. "All-father, why is this happening?" The sounds of cheers rise as Bjorn stomps a cultist.

* * *

With Commissar Violeta...

Violeta kicks a cultist in his balls then fires her Bolt Pistol down his throat. Behind her was Rolf and Natalia who were covering her back as Violeta observed the battle. She sees the traitors were slowly withdrawing into a Chaos portal, their numbers depleted and morale broken. The Deagnught continued to laugh and slaughter the heretics, after that, he bowed his massive form to the guard then flew into the grey clouds and disappeared.

Violeta praised Andel for his kindness even though he was just a machine, Andel just quoted "Life is the Emperor's currency." Violeta would agree with him as she remembers her more idiotic colleagues putting more bullets into their own men than the enemy. Violeta and the Guard then heard a gunshot behind the walls, they came out to see several burnt corpses which include the governor and his personal mercs. Apparently, they were about to burn the serfs who just came out of the tunnel only for the fuel tanks to burst open from a gunshot. It was unknown who did this.

With Olly...

"Boom shaka laka laka." Olly then went back into the shadows and travelled to a nearby pub.

Back with the Green Knights...

Natalia, Rolf and Kelvin were now at their new permanent barracks, an entire level in Londinium's Hive, spaning 5 km by 5 km. It was built by the grateful serfs as thanks for their defence. Rumour has it that the Emperor himself gave this to them but the entire Regiment was sceptical on that. Their Colonel would begrudgingly disagree.

They would receive new autonomy as orders from the Imperial Palace now forced every single Division or lower to act independently from the main battlegroup, allowing better adaptability and better reactions to new changes in the shifting battlefield. Instead of Lord Generals micromanaging single regiments, Colonels can now relive tons of paperwork and stress to get, shit, done.

The 3 Majors would look to their new equipment, each designed for their unique Battalions.

Natalia's "Harlots of Artillery" was in charge of demolitions and siege warfare, they will help the regiment pass fortress and fortifications will their expertise. Natalia would be named the Hell Harlot by both friend and foe for her excessive usage of swearing, wearing a long red kilt while in her own personal Leman Russ Demolisher. The kilt belonged to her surrogate mother before she died in battle.

Rolf and his "Vanguard of Light" Battalion were armed for CQC with the Crusaders forming the vanguard line. Armed with Las-shotguns and heavy flak armour, they will charge under covering fire and cause mayhem and disorder in the enemy.

Kelvin and his "Great Hounds" Tank Battalion have been awarded the prestigious honour of being equipped with 100 Baneblades recycled and purified from the ones they destroyed and fought against, granted Richard and Bjorn delt most of the damage. Their Baneblades were modified by Hayen to have a small boiler for disinfecting and making drinks like coffee and tea.

The Regiment would also swell in numbers from volunteers officially making it a Division that now-promoted Second General John Parker worried would clash with the other cultures, excluding the veterans. Speaking of John, he woke up and wore his repaired and upgraded armour. His raised dead and ghosts had disappeared when he fell asleep, thanks to his hard-earned experience he did not get a nosebleed nor vomit blood, yay. The Medusas are now stationed across the planet as its new garrison and John's spies for anything interesting. He needs some permanent solution for anchoring the dead in the material world.

Many Crusaders and Guardsmen look to their Commander walking out wearing compact modernized ancient knight armour from the old wars of Terra, the Crusaders kneeled while the Guardsmen salute. "At ease, get back to work." He walks to Andel holding some reports for him.

Andel explained what happened for the past few weeks, making John sigh and nurse a headache. Hearing Bjorn assisting was nice, but that would bring the Wolves on Terra. Something that would be both bad and good, mostly bad.

Suddenly John then got a telepathic message from the Warp, Slaanesh told him Grace was in the Imperial Palace. John had a heart attack and then ran out of the barracks, hijack a Chimera and headed towards the Palace with Hayden in tow. Not before telling Andel to bring the Wychs to the Palace, including Kiri.

Now it was Andel's turn to have a heart attack.

Hours later after going through portals and driving on the train tracks...

Several newer Custodians were a bit perplexed when they found a Chimera stuck in one of the windows on the 5th floor and could not find its occupants, as they were helped out by the veteran Custodians from the Great Crusade. John sends Hayden to reactivate Grace's Ordnance War Walker under the Palace, The Arachne.

After going through several bright golden halls John arrived at the Throne Room where breakfast was being served. At the table are Boy, Rogal, Guide, Grace and Edward. Grace saw men and we both went into a comforting hug as she releases all her trauma from the past frozen millennials, poor girl. I rubbed her back as tears flooded my back. Rogal saddened by his sister's trauma had made something special for her, an ancient Terren drink called hot chocolate.

I waited for the hybrids as Grace, being the size of an 8ft amazon, sat on Rogal's lap and drank her hot chocolate. I used a hammer to break apart the waffles and dipped it into some hot chocolate. There was a rumble then the distant sounds of deep war horns bellowing, Hayden got the spider online.

Down below in the vaults...

A massive metal spider slowly advances down a huge cavern that led to the surface, it was 6 times the size of a Titan with 6 large legs that could crush Titans. Its broadside armament consisted of 40 Macro batteries accompanied by 8000 Turreted Vulkan Mega-Bolters on each side that eat Titans for breakfast. Its roof weaponry consisted of 200 AA cannons and 700 artillery stations to decimate air units and ground units respectively. Its spider-like face had large frontal Flamers that slightly dwarf Thunderhawks that are mostly used as an area of effect weapons against soft targets. And don't even try to get underneath the metal beast as it had ventral mounted Assult Cannons and Heavy Lascannons that will rain hell on anything beneath it with extreme accuracy.

This thing was by far the largest and deadliest War Machine in the Imperium, even able to take on _Frigates_. Another fact about this machine is that it can _fight in space,_ on top of its transport, the Gloriana-class battleship _Malta,_ using its enormous firepower at smaller and faster escorts. Hayden was proud of his and his brother's work, using the best resources from the Age of Technology they could manage to scavenged and the tremendous help of the Void Dragon for making the plans, they made Grace the best chariot to fight in.

It was able to accommodate at least 100,000 Space Marines, 10,000 Thunderhawk Gunships and transports, 2,000 Dreadnoughts, 2 Emperor-Class Titans, 20,000 Land Raiders and tons of Guardsmen Corps all at once. This thing is basically a land Phalanx.

It was powered by a massive cold fusion reactor that needed rows of batteries for both redundancy and the fact that it produced too much energy. With this available energy, The Arachne can power its automated systems with extreme efficiency, able to produce EMP bursts that disable anything in a 2km radius, activate a powerful clocking device, powering its magnetic feet, advancing at a brisk 50 kph and powering its very long-range radars.

The spider moves forward as it reaches the surface, the recently cleaned Marina Trench. It climbs at a quick pace for its size upwards, firing grappling hooks for extra stabilization. Hayden was grateful that he inbuilt a Men of Bronze AI system to ease operation. He checks that he was 500 Km deep, this was going to take a while.

Back with John...

John watching the screen saw Star-child using kindness while talking to Vect, slowly but surely draining his dark soul to Sally. As he sees this, the Wychs enter with Andel, a bit scared but not in any harm. I summon some seats for them as they see the screen, both stunned and confused. Kiri sat on Andel's lap as he prepared some shades for her. Thanks to being hybrids they do not suffer when others are being kind to them. If anything it makes them happy. They smile wickedly at Vects demise as he really started to piss off the Wychs as of late.

John smiles as he finally gets to see someone who deserves to suffer get their due. But his smile wiped off and his eyes dilate when Star-child's greatest personality trait, that could have prevented the Hours Heresy, was used against him, compassion.

In a fit of rage to see the last good shard of Edward be in danger of being gone forever, John got up and yelled into the Warp **"NO! YOU SHALL NOT HARM THIS GALAXY'S LAST HOPE!"** before being stopped by Andel.

"Let me go, sir, I know the place well." John, reluctantly, nodded and opened a portal for him. Before he entered he turned around and looked at Alison, his masks collapse to reveal his smiling face "Seeya later, alligator." then step back into the portal. John promises her some logs Andel prepared for her, she needed to see them. Alison nodded and looked back at where the portal once opened, why did she recognize him?

* * *

Back with the Guard...

Natalia had odd cravings when it came to her food lately as she seems to enjoy meat rare and strawberry juice, the last one not very common amongst Kreigsmen. She and Molly also help each other cleaning their blades by licking the blood off. Her 1000-strong Battalion also seems to have acquired similar tastes as there was a surprising increase of clean blades and buckets of blood stored.

Rolf and his Battalion were introducing to their Division the music from Vostroya as they dance and kick to the beat. Alcohol was distributed across the Division as the sounds of happy Guardsmen begin to grow. Hardbass shakes the Hive as drunk future-Russians began to squat and dance.

Kelvin and his Cadian Battalion brought several board games produced by their planet. Most were war games but you could find an RPG or two in there. They also had a lot of war miniatures they had on hand, the same ones Pertarubo used in his free time. These models were updated to modern Imperial standards and had nearly all Guardsmen Regiments, Space Marine Chapters and Sisters of Battle from its standard box set. Extras included but not limited are, Xenos, Daemons, asshole Grey Knights, Killteams from a different specialist box set and so many more.

The Crusaders gave weekly sermons and acted as therapists for their fellow man. These Crusaders came from an ancient Crusader House called **T****he Holy ****Lanterns** that promotes humbleness and duty, making them excellent friends and companions. True to their name they also carry lanterns for both heat and light, imbued with special healing properties not yet known.

The Beastmen have shown the Division how to preserve meat, using long-forgotten cooking and baking techniques. After taking some extra training they were considered the best bakers and cooks of the Division and can make some good meals that are great for morale.

Not all was great though, the Inqiunstion had to place tabs on them after they keep getting reports of strange and odd events happening in the Division, ordering the **Officio Assassinorum** to watch over them just in case. Another Organization was the AdMechs who really hated the amount of tech-heresy they did to both their weapons and equipment. Last but most volatile were the Ecclesiarchy, very upset at both the lack of proper worship to the Emperor, being tolerant to the Beastmen and the Sisters of Battle not doing anything about it.

Emperor knows what fate has in store for these men and women, for their leader is quite an important player in this great game. And they were his knights, unfortunately.

* * *

Somewhere with Lofn...

The little cute hybrid explored the underground chambers that could fit several Craftworlds. She passed by Men of Bronze as they chat about upgrades and chassis changing. She did not understand anything so continued exploring, Mr Hayden told her that she is only not allowed in the armouries and the Metro Tube, whatever the last one is. She really liked Kiri, another hybrid. She was nice.

Lofn felt tired and yawned, her dad was nearby and noticed his little sunshine sleepy. He picked her up and headed towards their quarters to lay her in bed, giving her a good night kiss then turning the lights off. She would dream of having a tea party with Isha, for some reason.

Isha's mind...

Isha smiled as she gave 3 cubes of sugar to the little one, so cute! Thanks to her Physic ability she gets to talk to one of the first normal hybrids, she was impressed by her parents' wholesomeness as one was a deadly Vindicare Assassin and the other a powerful Psyker, what an odd combo she thought. She continued to giggle as Nurgle ignored her trying to make his plague Hospitaller-proof, with no success thankfully.

She also sent a guide for John's kids, it's about time they knew.

* * *

Back at the Parker Residence...

The sisters woke up to find an orb of light floating the room, emitting a light that dimly lit the room. The sisters grabbed their weapons as it flys into the hallway. They chase the orb until they reach their father's study. They search the room for the orb only to find an entire bookcase opened revealing a hidden passage. They look to each other, sigh and go down. Reaching an ancient form of transportation, an underground metro. The sisters look to see the orb hovering in front of them, it was trying to guide them. They enter the tube as it accelerates to the north.

When they arrived the first thing they see were metal soldiers performing maintenance on some very ancient armoured vehicles. Then a motherfucking Warlord-Titan also walked passed them. They hear their names being called and turn around to see a very confused Hayden.

"How did you get here." Then the orb flew next to him. Hayden's face turn from confused to annoyed "Isha, the hell girl!"

End of Chapter 11


End file.
